One World Isn't Enough
by Shiranai
Summary: A war is going on in the Digital World. The Digital Aftermath wants control, but the Holy Alliance wants peace. But how can you fight a war when your friends are the enemies? R&R please! (Story Complete)
1. Strike

Strike

Hey everyone! Long time, no see. I've been very busy... for the past four months! So I decided to return with a series. It should be very long, I hope so. It's an alternate to the series. In this Kari went to the digital world with the first seven, so that whole search for the eighth child' thing is gone. All the kids got there tags and crests when they first came to the island. The story takes place five years after season two would, but has nothing to do with it. Everyone also has D-3s. You'll find out more as the story goes on. Also show your liking of the story by reviewing it. Enjoy!  
  
I also don't own Digimon, or any of the characters... wish I did!  
  
5/20/01- Respaced the entire chapter, scene rewrites will come later.  
  
  


  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


  
This is only a chess game to me, Rebel forces, A battle-scared teenager stood atop a Metalgreymon. The young male was covered with an assortment of black armor. His brown hair hung long to his shoulders. The eyes were abnormally dark, too much for an opposing force to look at. That is if they lived long enough to see them.  
  
Are you going to back down, Rebels?  
  
The captain of the Rebel forces radioed his comrades. If we surrender now, we'll be killed! We'll have to fight. The captain returned his radio to his waist. We fight!  
  
Have it your way!  
  
A large group of Megadramon and Gigadramon flew to action. The Ultimate's strength was amazing, surpassing the Rebel's power two to one. But the Rebels fought on, never stopping. This short battle seemed to never end.  
  
Sir, we have lost a Gigadramon to the Rebel forces, but fourteen remain.  
  
The commanding male squinted at the Rebel Digimon, I grow tired of this fight. Metalgreymon, it's your turn!  
  
The eyes of the cyborg Digimon shoot open, glowing a hideous blood red. Its body made various mechanical sounds as it rose up from the ground. Giga Blaster.  
  
Rebel forces froze as the Gigadramon and Megadramon flew higher into the air. Their gaze turned to Metalgreymon as its missiles came to life and flew forward. With a brilliant white flash, all Rebel forces were gone.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
The scene was a lovely one, adorned with an assortment of old paintings covering the many walls. At the bottom of one wall there was a bed, and two figures slept upon it. It was TK and Kari, his arms around her body. A sight that was now common to this room.  
  
Kari jumped up in the bed, sweat covering her body. Her eyes showing fear and shock.  
  
Kari, what's wrong? TK had his hand clenching his chest due to Kari surprising him.  
  
More of them, we lost more of our forces...  
  
TK moved over to cradle Kari, Same way?  
  
Same horrible, painful way...  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
A large briefing room, with the standard table in the center, was filled in by humans and Digimon alike. The room was a cold cobalt blue, no other colors beyond that the humans and Digimon wore.  
  
At the head of the table sat Kari, TK, Sora, and Izzy. Their faces expressing a mixture of tiredness and disbelief.  
  
General Hiroshi will be remembered for his bravery, as will the people under his command... Kari slowly closed her eyes to hide some of her sorrow.  
  
The area that we lost was of great importance. It held advanced gateway technology, now they have an untold advantage over us, talk was spreading throughout the crowd due to TK's words.  
  
Izzy rose from his seat and typed in a few commands on a computer console. This is a map of the digital world, a holographic image of the digital world appeared. At the location I am pointing at is a power plant.  
  
A lower ranking officer stood up, And your point is?  
  
Izzy glared the person down. My point is that we can destroy it, leaving this location in chaos, Izzy pointed at a building miles from the power plant. It's under the control of the Digital Aftermath. But, the person that runs the building. He... his name...  
  
TK was tied of the silence, so he broke it, Joe, his name is Joe Kido.  
  
The other Digidestined bowed their heads in shame, leaving the other humans and Digimon to ponder why.  
  
We're going to need someone good for this, Kari looked around the room, then pointed at someone. You, General Mariko, shall led the resistance group.  
  
It is an honor, my leader, Kari just shrugged off the comment.  
  
We'll also need a tech and someone that's a good thief, the crowd wondered who will be picked. Yolie, you will go.  
  
Very well. When are we leaving? Yolie showed no signs of being worried about the mission.  
  
Three hours, pick your men, then suit up, Sora spoke fast and walked out faster.  
  
Got that everyone? OK then, meeting adjourned, the room was quickly emptied, leaving only TK and Kari behind.  
  
Kari, I don't like how this is going. Sora is being increasingly distant, ever since that day seven years ago...  
  
It worries me to. It's also getting harder to track her, even with my powers.  
  
I'll keep an eye on her, but it won't be easy, TK gave a quick kiss to Kari and left the room, leaving to worry more.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
Sora, listen! General Mariko isn't happy, she needs to talk to you! Sora just walked faster away from Yolie.  
  
Let her wait. I have to assemble my forces for the strike.  
  
Kari didn't pick you!  
  
She can't stop me, you can't stop me. I'm taking Biyomon and three Saberleomon with me.  
  
I can see I can't stop you, so listen. Taking a rookie level Biyomon with you will not help! Yolie put a hand on Sora's shoulder, stopping her   
in her place.  
  
You're new here, so I'll go easy on you. Biyomon, will you do the the honors? Sora held out her D-3.  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon!  
  
A glorious light surrounded the fiery Digimon. The light slowly   
subsided over the next few seconds.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
Kari! Kari! TK ran a fair distance to reach Kari. I spoke to Yolie...  
  
Your point, TK? Kari looked a little annoyed because of TK   
stopping her. I need to get to the Main Hall!  
  
Ya, I know, but there's a problem, Kari became very attentive. Sora took Phoenixmon and three Saberleomon to our predetermined location!  
  
Damn it! She could ruin the whole strike! Kari started to have a faint light surround her.  
  
Kari, relax, you're losing control over your...  
  
...Powers? What good are powers if you can't control one person from doing something stupid!  
  
The white light grew brighter as Kari became more angry. Various soldiers stood around TK and Kari to watch the light show. Talk was racing across the audience that something was wrong. They were right.  
  
Kari? Please relax.  
  
You know that I should just take her powers, add them to my own!   
  
Sparks started to jump from the light, hitting the floor, and burning it. A few of the soldiers backed away for safety.  
  
She would most likely leave us then, the surrounding light slowly faded.  
  
You're right, TK, Kari amazingly transformed back to her normal, caring self. Hey, everyone! There's no more show here! The gathered crowd slowly shuffled away. TK, can I tell you something?  
  
Of course, TK was taken back by the sudden change in Kari's emotions.  
  
Oh, good. That whole thing of being able to take the powers of others, it's changing. Growing would be a better way to put it.  
  
TK had more of a blank face than ever. What do you mean?  
  
I could take the powers from anyone, human or Digimon. As long as it wasn't a physical attack, like Greymon's Nova Blast. And as you already know, I could sometimes also take memory fragments. But now, I'm gaining control on what I take, power or memory. Kari had mixed expressions of being happy and being very shameful. These are powers no human should have...  
  
This could be good, or some other power is growing or changing. That could alter your perception of your other powers.  
  
Kari seemed to cheer slightly Hopefully your right.  
  
Um, oh, let go of it! Um, hey Kari, you're needed in the Main Hall.  
  
We really have to restrict Izzy's use of the intercoms, he's always making a scene.  
  
The two teens merged into the dense, busy crowd.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flora... Captain on deck! The foot soldier straightened his back.  
  
At ease! All seemed to melt back down.  
  
TK and I, want to wish you best of luck. This could change the balance of the war a lot. Take what you can carry, anything goes! Kari looked across the group, hoping to see weakness to correct.  
  
Two guards moved away from their post as they let TK pass by.  
  
Kari will teleport you to the selected location, a mile east from the target power plant. Yolie, if you see Sora, arrest her! Good luck, and make the Holy Alliance proud.  
  
Kari closed her eyes as a brilliant blue light surrounded her. She opened her eyes, now appearing a ghostly white, as the light subsided. The group slowly broke down into data, then disappearing.  
  
TK turned his head away, looking worried. She still thinks he might be there...  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
An outcrop of trees were incinerated to reveal four mega Digimon.  
  
It's time...  
  
The words spoken seemed to act like a spell. Billions of pieces of data manifested itself, slowly reassembling. Within a minute a group of humans and Digimon were standing there, ready to act.  
  
Sora... you are under house arrest! a soldier stepped forward with handcuffs.  
  
Handcuffs? I could brake those easily!  
  
Yolie walked to the soldier and spoke quietly, Her powers, don't forget. Yolie then walked half way to Sora, She could be of use to us for now...  
  
I feel so much better, please, tell me more! she spoke in a sarcastic way.  
  
General Mariko pushed her way though the chaos, I have direct orders from Miss Kamiya, we have a deadline!  
  
Then lets go, Yolie wondered into the bushes with some soldiers in the direction of the power plant.  
  
I'm taking Phoenixmon to the selected location.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Lightning Spear.  
  
Attack after attack pelted the power plant.  
  
Meteor Stream.  
  
The southern shield grid was ripped to pieces within seconds.  
  
Howling Crusher.  
  
Force Omega of the Digital Aftermath was deleted.  
  
Crimson Flames.  
  
The single attack from Phoenixmon crushed the final shield grids.  
  
Group B, finish the job! The rest of you, follow me to the research base! General Mariko rode atop Leomon's shoulder.  
  
Saberleomon, give me a ride! Yolie jumped on the lion Digimon and rode away, just as a fire bird flew past them.  
  
The remaining group continued attacking, Tusk Crusher.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
It's over there... Yolie ran from her lookout.  
  
All right, General Mariko turned to face the small army. There is a gap in the Aftermath forces, here's our chance!  
  
I say we go in with most of our forces, strike fast, and get in. We'll capture the base or if can't keep it we'll burn it and take the stuff we gathered, Sora seemed to glow with her head-strong words.  
  
A soldier stepped forward, What about that Kido fellow?  
  
General Kido could be a problem, but might not be there, Yolie returned her gaze to the base.  
  
Can't I run my mission? I was appointed to this task by Miss Kamiya! General Mariko seemed to direct her question to Sora the most.  
  
Sora looked away from the General, I don't want to do this... General Mariko, I'm here by relieving you of duty, til further notice. I'm here by assuming command!  
  
This isn't fair! You don't have the right!  
  
My authority surpasses you and Kari in this matter.  
  
Sora walked into the bushes, not listening to the General. She realized that the gap was at its widest. Within a second, she turned around to face the small army and one annoyed General. We go... now!  
  
It started, the group of humans and Digimon were attacking. The mega level Saberleomon struck through the opposing legions as if they were nothing. But Phoenixmon just sat on the ground, not moving. The enemies converged to the fiery Digimon.  
  
The eyes shoot open. A large flame consumed the phoenix, but quickly expanded to swallow up the enemy. The flames burned out, leaving the bird, data in the the process of breaking down, and incinerated bones.  
  
Another one bites the dust, the phoenix flew to the main entrance. Crimson Flames.  
  
Everyone, the entrance is cleared! Go on! Sora ran into the   
building first, followed by, now rookie level, Biyomon.  
  
Sora, don't rush into things! Kido might be in there, waiting for you! Yolie grabbed five soldiers and Starmon, all, then ran into the building.  
  
Yolie, stop!  
Yolie turned from Sora, but to see an amazing sight. The walls seemed to pulsate with life. It changed its colors as the the humans moved, unaffected by the Digimon.  
  
It's alive, an organic composite. You, soldier, take a sample, it could be useful later... the soldier jumped from his place to a nearby wall.  
  
Um, OK... you four soldiers come with me, take those Digimon. We're going shopping, Yolie, the three soldiers, and two Digimon ran down a hallway.  
  
Biyomon, we're going to the main computers.  
  
The various humans and Digimon went their separate directions. Once all were long into the shadows, more soldiers poured into the building to secure it.  
  
Yolie ran to the first door, the surrounding walls were flashing a blood red and sky blue pattern. She punched code after code, soon enough, the door slid open.  
  
Bingo! All in that are going in! Yolie and the others pilled into the large room.  
  
Shall we start collecting the items?  
  
Don't waste anytime!  
  
Everyone fanned out across the room. Many items were already being collected, nothing was missed. Then three items that were different from the others were seen. A soldier ran towards the objects, Looks like the object General Hikari wears around her neck. But these two things are weird. Another thing into the bag. Wow, what's that over there?  
  
Another soldier ran up to Yolie, Should we take these data crystals?  
  
Why not?  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Sora was having her own problems.  
  
Meteor Wing.  
  
Another Digimon was broken down to data.  
  
Good job, Birdramon! That should be the last one here. Downgrade to Biyomon and lets go! Sora ran down the hall to a room with many computers.  
  
Sora! Over here! We can use this computer!  
  
Good, Biyomon, good. And it has a crystal port.  
  
She quickly turned on the computer and placed a data crystal into the port. Different strings of data was typed in, so she could bypass the protocols.  
  
Computer, search for Digital Aftermath black projects and... and Taichi Kamiya.  
  
Proper codes are... more strings of code were typed, Codes accepted. Please wait...  
  
C'mon, hurry up!  
  
Three files were found.  
  
Sora reviewed the choices, then choose one.  
  
  
  
Sora read as much as she could before breaking into tears. Biyomon then put a helpful wing upon Sora's shoulder.  
  
The tears stopped. You would never do this if you were yourself, somehow I'll save you, Sora whispered to herself. Transfer all found items on black projects to crystal one, transfer all others on Taichi Kamiya and related files to crystal two.  
  
Sora, why were you crying? the small bird circled around Sora.  
  
Sora flashed a quick, false smile, Oh, nothing! She continued to think to herself, I'll save you.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
A wounded soldier reported to Yolie, We are suffering heavy losses here, we have to pull out!  
  
We can't pull out, not without Sora!  
  
Maybe five minutes at best, then we're dead, the soldier ran back to the battle.  
  
Where are you Sora, we don't have time!  
  
As if the words carried some meaning, Sora ran out of the building.  
  
What's going on? Sora yelled.  
  
We tripped something earlier, then Aftermath forces arrived! I don't know how they got here so fast, there's no military anything around here!  
  
Lets get across the battle field, away from the building!  
  
  
  
The two young ladies' ran across the once brown, rocky soil, now a blood soaked mess. Too content on running, they never realized a monstrous, reptile-like Digimon was following them. Then it opened its mouth for the attack.  
  
Blaze Blaster, the two spun around to see the coming flames. It would be certain death for them.  
  
Gate of Destiny.  
  
The closing flames and Digimon were sucked into a golden-colored portal. The portal then spun around, breaking down a moment later. Magnaangemon then appeared in the sky and landed near Sora.  
  
A sweating TK ran to Sora, What, no thanks? Well, just for that... TK's expression became more serious. Give me the data you stole.  
  
Sora handed him a crystal. And the other one?  
  
What other one?  
  
The one in your lower left pocket!  
  
Sora stood there for one moment staring into TK's eyes. She then pulled open her lower left pocket to reveal the crystal. Here, take it!  
  
Good, Sora. Very good indeed. Now lets see what you stole, TK placed a crystal into a reader, he reviewed the data. Black project data, interesting. We're still in the open, Magnaangemon, go patrol the area. Though I think the fighting has moved, the angel Digimon flew away. Next crystal, TK removed the first one, then placed the second one in. Data on Tai, some on Matt, there past victories, and how they won. This is very good, now lets head home, TK removed his radio, all units move to the final position.  
  
The fighting suddenly stopped, then all ally Digimon moved away from the area. A Saberleomon came running over, kneeled down, and picked up Sora and Yolie. TK's Digimon returned to carry him to the selected location. Soon the whole area was devoid of Alliance Digimon, leaving Aftermath soldiers to wonder why they left.  
  
Many soldiers, in formation, came running out of the burning building. They were followed by a single person, his armor suggested he was a general. As he walked out of the fires with great style, his name tag was seen, Kido.  
  
The Holy Alliance will not live for this intolerable act of violence on my research base. They will pay, he then held out his D-3 to a laptop a soldier was carrying. Digiport open! He was then sucked into the real world. The soldier simply closed the computer and went on with business.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
The alliance forces raced through the forest to a clearing large enough to hold all of them with out problems. The group was circled with a blue light, then broke down into data. The clearing was once again a clearing.  
  
Data swirled around the Main Hall, then becoming a solid mass again.  
  
Welcome back everyone, I'm sure everything went well? Kari said with welcome arms. TK, you left without telling me! You'll get a spanking later. TK was blushing madly by Kari's comment, the others just didn't want to hear it.  
  
Yolie stepped forward, It went very well, though Aftermath forces arrived shortly after.  
  
TK snapped his fingers to a few guards that were dressed with more armor than usual. They ran to Sora, You are under arrest for taking actions that could of led to the death of all personnel in the strike group. Attempting to break your shackles will cause harsher punishment.  
  
  
  
  
Well did you like it? What a cliffhanger for the first chapter! The second chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Here's a preview of the second chapter:  
  
_The purple light faded out and was replaced with normal, white light. Now the figure was visible. He had spiked hair, adorned with every color. A scar across his left eye proved he was in many battles.  
Who... who are you?_  
  
Hope you read the future chapters...


	2. It Was A Steal

It Was A Steal

This is the long awaited second chapter on my new series. In this chapter more about the past of the Digidestined will be revealed. The gateway technology stolen by the Digital Aftermath will make an appearance. And taking hostages could never be so much fun. As always I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Enjoy!  


  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
It Was A Steal  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


What? Are you endorsing this Kari?  
  
I'm sorry, Sora. But by disobeying my orders so many times, Kari paused for a moment, you brought this upon yourself.  
  
You'll have to get yourself out of this one, without our help, TK walked to one of the guards, gave him orders, and then took Sora away.  
  
Kari looked to the ground, I'm so very sorry. She then walked to TK, looks like your spanking has to wait...  
  
TK blushed again,   
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Release me! Sora's orders could be heard from the other side of the steel door without a problem.  
  
Another crash was heard, caused by Sora most likely. She needs help and fast!  
  
I agree, Yolie, but shouldn't we take the guard out of that room? TK tried his best to remind everyone.  
  
I forgot all about him! Yolie ran to the door, opened it, and was pushed back by a cut and bruised guard running for his life.  
  
Kari stepped forward, I guess it's my turn... Kari started her way into the room, but was stopped by TK.  
  
I know you don't want to do this, but be careful when you go near her! TK closed the door behind Kari.  
  
I hope this goes well for our sake...  
  
Kari scanned the room, seeing Sora sitting on a chair in one of the darker corners. She turned her head to look at Kari with all her fury.  
  
You here to teach me a lesson, or to take my powers of evasion?  
  
Take your powers, but my powers grew while you were gone. I'll take what I want, Kari approached Sora with open arms.  
  
Will it hurt? Sora questioned Kari.  
  
  
  
Outside the room, TK was pacing.  
  
TK, will you calm down?  
  
Why would I calm down, I've known Sora since I was... TK paused for a moment, holding his side. TK then collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. Medics rushed over, but were shoved away by TK.  
  
Sora, will you calm down? Kari thought she heard a scream.  
  
All right, go ahead.  
  
Kari closed her eyes and a pink light surrounded her body. She chanted a inaudible phrase over and over. Sora's arm started to shake, but she stopped it with her other arm. Kari, too, also seemed to be in pain. Then it was too much for both of them. They started to bleed from their eyes, ears, noses, and about every other pore in their body.  
  
Sora started to scream first, followed by Kari. The blood was all over their faces. Through all the pain, Sora spoke first. Why continue this, Kari?  
  
I have to...  
  
On the other side of the door, much of the same problem was being faced.  
  
Hold him down! Yolie ordered a few available soldiers. But they were only thrown off like the Medics.  
  
Then he stopped, TK was now completely motionless. No one was sure what to do. His eyes flashed open, putting everyone into shock, for they were now just white. No pupils there to be seen.  
  
He then made his way off the floor, haven't you ever seen someone's power grow?  
  
TK opened the door, then walked in with a cool matter. He saw Sora and Kari bleeding, which snapped him out of his trance-like state.  
  
Sora, why do you resist? Kari screamed out.  
  
You know me, I always resist.  
  
TK rushed over to Kari, his eyes now normal. He shook her to the point that she had to release Sora from her powers. Both girls collapsed to the ground. Only Kari was caught, Sora was left to hit the metal table with her head.  
  
TK, why? Why did you interfere?  
  
Kari, I love you. But didn't you notice that both of you were bleeding?  
  
Kari looked at TK to see if he was kidding. His face never faulting. She lifted her hand, with great difficulty, to her face. The hand was covered with blood, too much for any safety reason.  
  
Not good. TK, can you carry me? Kari now looked a little faint  
  
Of course....  
  
The two lovers began walking out of the room. Several feet away, Sora was now coming through. She realized what was happening as she slowly made her way up. TK and Kari were almost out when she yelled, Hey, bitch! The two jumped when they heard Sora's voice. She forced her hand into a secret pocket within her combat suit, revealing a dagger. With great speed, that of which a human shouldn't have, the dagger was flying through the air to TK.  
  
TK threw his hand up, his eyes pure white again. A small flash of light filled the room, leaving a barrier roughly TK's height. It was odd, the barrier was a mixture of blues, whites, and purples. But the question was, would it hold? The dagger hit the barrier, then was reflected to a nearby wall. Sora watched in horror at what she had done and how TK remained safe. Kari then started to whimper as more blood poured out. TK blinked with a hint of confusion in his eyes, his eyes returning to normal.  
  
He lifted Kari off the ground, carrying her out. Sora, bleeding as well, started to wobble, then fell to the ground. TK signaled the medics, the ones trying to help him earlier, to help Sora. Everyone seemed to be in shock, judging by the lack of sound. They all filtered their way out of the area.  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Izzy made his way into the infirmary. Times like this, I wish Joe was still around. You really hurt yourself this time, Kari!  
  
Several feet away, Kari was pushing away the medics, much like TK had. I'm fine, will you stop touching me?  
  
According to the report, and I quote, many blood vessels in the ears, nose, and lungs were ruptured.' What happened in there?  
  
Don't know, it was like something was stopping me from taking Sora's powers. But I pushed on, hurting both of us, Kari was ready to cry, but didn't. I may have pushed her away this time, Izzy!  
  
Stop hyperventilating, your lungs don't need more problems as it is.  
  
Okay, okay... Why did you come? Will you stop touching me! Kari shoved another medic off.  
  
One, to see how you were doing. Two, to tell about the data we acquired from the strike.  
  
Do tell....  
  
Well, the data Yolie stole was very useful. It's all on our gateway technology that was stolen a couple days ago. Years of more research has been saved! Then there's Sora's data, Izzy placed the data crystal into reader. It's about black projects, Tai, and some on Matt.  
  
Izzy handed the reader to Kari. She scrolled over the data, never changing the emotions expressed on her face. Near the bottom of the data was some interesting information. What's NDD?  
  
Don't know, for some reason data on it wasn't in black project information. This one goes right to the top in the chain of command.  
  
This worries me, they could be doing anything!  
  
Izzy nodded in agreement, Speaking of being worried, how's Sora?  
  
She was knocked out pretty well. TK went to check on her.  
  
I heard my name!  
  
Welcome back, stud, the two exchanged a loving kiss.  
  
Izzy just rolled his eyes away from the action. How is she?  
  
She woke up a few minutes ago. The strange thing is, she doesn't remember a thing!  
  
You're right, it is strange. Maybe hitting her head and passing out did something? Izzy started to walk out of the room. I'm going to see this for myself, talk to you later.  
  
See ya, Izzy. Well, Kari, do you think that you did something wrong?  
  
Kari glared at TK, I've done this so many times, I truely doubt it.  
  
Hey, don't get defensive on me! TK lowered his voice so only Kari could hear. But you could be on me....  
  
Kari smiled and giggled slightly. Lets go!  
  
The two ran out of the room without a care in the world, on the surface at least. One of the medics walked into the empty room with bandages. Hey! You need more Bandaids!  
  
Kari came running back into the room with TK closely behind. I'll take two, but I already feel like a mummy... Kari voice slowly disappeared as she ran back out.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
The room was a cold gray. Its main features were several chairs and one large table. Quite similar to the Holy Alliance briefing room. At the head of the table sat four people. One of them, the leader, had long, brown hair which hung to his shoulders. Another had shorter, blond hair. He was second in command. The third person had short, bluish hair. He bore the insignia of the chief medical officer. The last, he bore no insignia or command markings, seemingly unknown. The leader spoke first, Well? What happened out there?  
  
Please, Master Kamiya, give us more time and resources! Maybe then we can find out what they took!  
  
I've given you two hours! You're amazingly slow for someone with this kind of power, Master Kamiya started to loose his temper. That's it! Guards, bring him to the Chamber!  
  
No, no! You can't kill me! You need me!  
  
Master Kamiya started to laugh uncontrollably. He then abruptly stopped. We don't need you! We never did! We have a Digimon to replace you, what's his name again, a yes, Searchmon. Much better than you are. Take him away!  
  
The guards were signaled once again to take him away. He kicked and screamed, none of the surrounding people seemed to care. The man was dragged into the hallway, one of the guards was kicked away, allowing the man to run in the opposite direction. The remaining people in the briefing room watched the whole scene. A fire-like ball of energy shot forward to the escaping man. He screamed and fell to the ground, blood   
pooling around him.  
  
What a waste of good material. What do you think, Tai? The blond repositioned his chair away from the blood.  
  
Well, Matt, I might have agreed if he wasn't so slow! A smirk spread across Tai's face.  
  
Do you think it will effect the project?  
  
What, NDD? Hopefully not....  
  
Matt turned his gaze to another person. Joe, why don't you go back to the research base?  
  
I wanted to see the excitement, but now that it's over. Okay, be back in five hours. Joe held up his D-3 to a computer, opening a gateway most likely going to the research base.  
  
Maybe we should bring her in now.  
  
I agree, Matt. It will be nice to see her again. Tai rose from his seat and walked out the door, after he looked down at the expanding pool of blood. I guess it was a waste, too bad....  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
A large gray control room was filled with people, including Matt and Tai. The room's wall were covered with multi-colored lights, all with a different purpose. A power graph in front of Tai started to flash red, signifying it was ready. In the front of the room was a platform, several soldiers, and a circle-shaped gateway.  
  
It's time....  
  
Soft, barely audible speech spread across the room as many switches were placed to their ready position. The gateway had a visible surge of blue-colored energy travel its way through all circuits.  
  
Have a gammatic shock go through the gateway as she is coming through.  
  
Why, Master Kamiya?  
  
He laughed to himself. To knock her out, of course!  
  
As you command.  
  
The gateway flashed a incredibly hot, blinding light, leaving some of the metal to smoke. A smile slowly etched its way across Tai's face. And now it begins....  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
TK, you don't perform well in tennis! Just like in bed! Kari jumped from one side of the court to the other, easily matching TK's every move.  
  
TK lowered his voice so only Kari could hear him. It only happened once, you don't need to rub it in! TK was almost pleading with Kari for silence. I was under a lot of stress!  
  
Okay,TK, I'll be quiet for... Kari stopped when she heard an explosion behind her. Before she could react, a gateway appeared, swallowing her whole. The portal then broke down into blue data bits.  
  
TK, running forward, was too shocked for words. He ran to an intercom that would address the whole base. Base-wide alert! The gateway technology has made an appearance, Kari is missing! He released the intercom and ran into the panic-stricken crowd forming outside. All hopes for peace were gone....  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
The gateway, on the other side, was pulsating a white light. A huge surge went through the system, frying half the mother board. But a female figure was now upon the platform, it was Kari. Soldiers rushed to her, shackled her, injected her with a strange fluid, and carried her away.  
  
Tai turned to Matt. I never thought taking hostages could be so much fun! He to the Kari-carrying convoy, on the verge of laughing and skipping. With Kari in their possession, the war had changed greatly. If the Holy Alliance made one wrong move, she would be dead. They carried Kari into a room filled with scientific equipment. She was hooked up to   
several machines.  
  
Run the whole spectral analysis. Let us see what she can do....  
  
Various graphs expressed various ups and downs. Counters went up, and stayed up. Tai was amazed by the information being gathered. Information that could win them the war if they had to use it.  
  
All right, pick her up and take her to cell zero. Post guards at all points of exit. We can't lose now!  
  
She was unstrapped from the chair and carried away. The graphs that were recorded proved of Kari's present abilities and future possibilities. It connected closely to a test Tai had done years earlier. For now, that would remain a secret.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
We have Kari's location pinpointed to a isolated valley in sector seven by one by three. All our forces are going to this location for the rescue. Any questions?  
  
A lower ranking officer stood up. How did you pinpoint her location?  
  
There is a tracking device in her lower spine. We all have it, Izzy here developed it. It's really quite simple.  
  
The Main Hall was filled with all walks of life. All of the human forces were dressed in the standard green camouflage. Chaos was spreading across the whole Alliance, no one could control the people. TK shook his head in shame before holding up his D-3. The other Digidestined formed a circle, D-3s facing in. A white light formed at the screen of the digivices. The light merged together, shining so bright that it stopped all chaos. The partner Digimon surged with energy. This surge could only be solved in one way, digivolve....  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... Seraphymon.  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon.  
  
Tentomon warp-digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
Palmon warp-digivolve to... Rosemon.  
  
Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.  
  
Many of the the Digimon were surrounded by an intense white light. The soldiers stood in awe, as if this was a message from Azulongmon. TK attached his D-3 belt. He then made his way over to Gatomon, Without Kari, you can't digivolve. So you have to fight at the Champion. Too bad, we could Magnadramon. Maybe later.  
  
Gatomon just waved off his words. Izzy was picked up by his Digimon. He lifted his right hand up towards the roof. During the final fight with Apocalymon, Izzy was integrated with various technologies. Most of the technology was removed within the year, except in his hand, brain, and anything connecting in between. Now his body was capable of during amazing things such as absorbing information much faster than any other human, or opening various doors. The roof creaked open slowly, then faster. Blue sky was visible, clouds scattered here and there.  
  
All found their way to different Digimon, transport, or anything else. With a few great flaps of Seraphymon's wings, he was off into the sky with TK in arms. The giant, brown beetle jumped from the ground, also with wings flapping, into the sky. The other Digimon with humans perched upon their backs. Soon the Main Hall was empty. Defenses wouldn't be needed during this, no one knows of the base, and most Aftermath forces would be in the valley. Now the skies were blackened by the wings of many Digimon, then they were gone, flying towards the valley. All seemed to be at peace.   
  
And so the rescue begins....  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
You are going to cell zero and gather information from our guest, use force in needed.  
  
Tai spoke to a unmarked general, the same one that was in the briefing room earlier. As you command, Master Kamiya, the general was about to leave when Tai spoke.  
  
But before you do that, go to lab one and check on the Artificials. They need to be ready for the project!  
  
Yes, Master, he said in a cool manner. The general walked out of the dark room.  
  
Matt walked out of the shadows. He's a good soldier, when should we unite him with his Digimon? With the D-3 in his possession, he thinks he should have a Digimon just like we do!  
  
I agree, Matt, he does think that. But it can wait. Maybe another month or two.  
  
Matt returned to the shadows from which he came. Tai stared into the darkness until he was sure of Matt being gone. I like his powers of evasion, I should take them, add to my own. I'll have to make time for that after this whole Kari thing is over with. He left his desk and walked over to nearby computer with his D-3 out. Lets see how mom's doing. Digiport open! He was then sucked into the real world.  
  
Joe swung the door open to meet Tai, only to find the room empty. He walked over to the desk and a note, it read:  
_Goin' to the real world, be back soon.  
Tai  
_  
I should keep a closer eye on him.... With him gone, I can do what I want. This will be fun!  
  
He walked out of the room into the barely lit hallway. The walls were alive, much like the research base. But these were different, more advanced. Soon Joe arrived at the monitor station that keeps an eye on all people within the cells. The walls were covered with screen after screen all showing one person, Kari. Joe smiled when he saw her. How is our little guest?  
  
She woke up about an hour ago, but now she's wide awake, stated the security guard.  
  
Good. I'm going to talk to her, and turn all monitors off.  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
Joe started to walk to the door, but was stopped by the unknown general. No you're not. I have direct orders from Master Kamiya himself to talk to her. Those who are not me can't go in!  
  
Joe started to grind his teeth together because of Tai's, seemingly careless, action. Go right ahead. But I'll be waiting for you when you get out again!  
  
See ya then, Joe... the general left the area for the cell.  
  
He gets on my nerves!  
  
Yes, Sir. What ever you say, Sir.  
  
The general walked down the hall to the cell, his hair moving side to side as he moved. This would be a unique meeting for both of them.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
The room was bathed in an eerie purple light. Several feet in front of Kari was what appeared to be a door. But as she focused on it, it shot   
open. Bright light flooded the room. Among the light was a male figure.  
  
The purple light faded out and was replaced with normal, white lights. Now the figure was visible. He had spiked hair, adorned with every color. A scar across his left eye proved he was in many battles.  
  
Who... Who are you?  
  
  
  
Another chapter, another cliffhanger! This was a little larger than the last one, but not by much. A strange general is in the Digital Aftermath, who is he? That will be answered in the next chapter, and it's someone you might know! The next chapter won't be up for at least another two week most likely. Right now for me there's Washington DC class trip, high school orientation meeting, ect, ect! Well enough of my problems back to story. As usual, write reviews, the bad ones will be fed my fish, good ones will be smiled upon. Here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
_The base was being ripped to pieces from the attacks. The Holy Alliance was winning this fight, for once. Few were getting hurt on the battlefield, except Aftermath forces. Without any warning, various defensive and offensive weapons came online. They fired without mercy, devastating the Alliance army.  
  
_Until next time everyone...


	3. 

I Missed You

Hello to all! Now that Kari has been taken, all rules have changed. The assault on the Digital Aftermath valley base starts. The unknown general in the Aftermath will tell his name. His past is revealed, connecting him with TK from an event about nine years earlier. Project NDD will be compromised due to Kari. And more of the pasts of the Digidestined will be confessed. This is only the beginning of an never ending war!  
  
  
  
  


One World Isn't Enough  
I Missed You  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


The figure walked closer. Who am I? I'm an admirer from a distance, I love your battle style. Everything else about you is ugly! He took another step.  
  
That doesn't answer my question! Kari knew an outburst of words was coming due to his angered facial expression.  
  
Doesn't answer your question, Love? Well then, Kari, I'll tell you! I am General Motomiya, loyal to the Digital Aftermath!  
  
I've heard of you, you're reckless in battle!  
  
You're calling me reckless! That's a good one! I got this scar because of your recklessness during your battle with Myotismon, he gave the order to start killing the kids because he didn't have time to search anymore. Phantomon then killed thirty kids and then got to me! He swung his scythe down to me, but I was pushed back by your lover, TK! But he was too slow!  
  
I'm sorry that happened, we couldn't stop him. So you can't blame me!  
  
If I had known I was going to become one of you, I would of let him kill me!  
  
One of us? What?  
  
A Digidestined! He pulled out his digivice. More to the truth, it was a D-3. But it wasn't normal, it was pitch black.  
  
Oh, no, there's more Digidestined, Kari dropped her head towards the ground, and whispered the rest. More on Tai's side....  
  
If you failed... the whole building was rocked violently from an unknown force. Davis ran to the intercom to see what happened. What the hell? He got no answer. The general ran to the door, but was intercepted by Kari. She placed her hands on his head with a vice-like grip.  
  
Your powers and memories are mine, she closed her eyes as she processed the information. Davis's eyes seemed to go blank as his abilities were copied and taken. Thank you, Davis! He dropped to the ground when Kari released him.  
  
Wha... What did you do to me?  
  
Your memories are fine, but your powers will return in an hour or two, she closed her eyes again and seemed shocked by some of the new information.  
  
Don't like one of my memories? You'll have to live with it, like I did.  
  
He won't succeed in his plan....  
  
Yes, he will! Davis rose up to attack Kari, but was met with Kari's foot when she kicked him in the face. He quickly fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
I also have the codes out of here, bye... Love! Kari ran to the door, then she punched in codes she had never learned. The door then flew open. I will be back.  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Defense grids A through D are down. Groups three, six, and eighteen are attacking in those areas. As for the other grids, they'll be down momentarily, the soldier reported to TK.  
  
ETA on our arrival to the base? TK looked at his D-3, he seemed quite worried.  
  
Two minutes. Is anything wrong, Sir?  
  
Kari's powers tend to show up on D-3s, but this is so fuzzy! It shows dozens of digivice signatures! TK continued to hit his D-3 with his hand. The screen flashed suddenly, leaving only four signatures. I guess that would be Kari, Tai, Joe, and... Matt. I think.  
  
The flapping of wings could be heard in the distance. It was coming closer quickly, but it was only Seraphymon. It landed on the same transport TK was perched upon. TK, I recommend you come with me. This transport will be the middle of the fight!  
  
I can use my new barrier power....  
  
You haven't field tested the power against all possible threats. Take missiles, for instance.  
  
Oh... Very well, I'll go with you. But I want to be near the fight! TK went into Seraphymon's arms. The Digimon flapped its many wings, soon being in the air. They both disappeared behind the dense forest of trees.  
  
The soldier took out his radio. TK left with his Digimon... Yes, Sir... This transport will reach the fight in about a minute. Darkness covered the vehicle when it passed under several trees. Soldiers were scrambling around in preparation for the fight. The transport moved over the horizon like a great knight off to slay the dragon.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
The barely lit proved to be a problem for Kari. Door after door, DNA lock after DNA lock. If she attempted to use the doors, the DNA locks would send out a jolt of energy that could knock her out. But the darkness was starting to give way to a light as she approached the last doorway. It slid open when she put out her arm to touch it. The room just beyond was pure white, except the few consoles and people. She knew what this place was,   
  
Each officer relayed information to each other. Main Alliance battle cruiser, H.A. Exstinctor, has achieved firing range.  
  
Thirty two meters out of optimal firing range of defense grid.  
  
Another spoke. Force Alpha has been dispatched to slow Alliance forces.  
  
Kari now knew who was attacking, and already knew why. She also knew that the tactical officers had to be separated from their consoles. All seemed clear. Hey, look behind out!  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
TK stood atop a fifty foot, broad-leaf tree. He could see the whole battle, the main battle cruiser was within range, using whatever weapons it could use. The valley base took many of those hits, barely attacking back. Trees were shot once by a single bullet, but entire volleys would soon follow, destroying it quickly. Digimon forces were closing around the base for the final assault. The ground shook violently with every step of the Digimon.  
  
He watched the various creatures run to the weapons trying to silence them, but would be killed and deleted. The human forces were hardly being killed, they stayed a good distance and fired their weapons. As the mega-level Digimon were moving into place, the firing stopped. Not a single attack was being done to Alliance forces. On the roof of the base a female figure was seen running out. She was screaming out to the Alliance forces, TK, Izzy! Someone help me! The giant brown beetle, HerculesKabuterimon, flew over the base at high speed, picking up the girl.  
  
TK put his figures to his mouth, whistling for his guardian angel. He too was picked up like the girl with a Digimon moving at high speeds. The tree branch just swayed back and forth as if in the wind and nothing was ever there. Most of the Digimon moved away from the base behind Izzy and TK, some remained for final destruction.  
  
Grand Horn.  
  
Crimson Flame.  
  
Lightning Spear.  
  
The attacks rammed into the partially destroyed building, causing more walls to collapse upon themselves. Soon, even those Digimon left, returning to their places in the Alliance strike fleet. The battle cruiser, various transports, and Digimon moved away from the valley with ease. Their leader is safe, they struck a huge blow to the Aftermath, and gathered information they don't yet know about. The day seemed bright now, maybe they might win the war after all. But too much stood in the way to be certain.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
A digiport opened at a computer in the tactical room of the valley base. It flashed many brilliant colors before a human came through. It was Taichi, in his darkest of clothing. He opened his eyes to be surrounded by the debris of his valley base, dead bodies all around him. His eyes filled with a mixed expression of disbelief and anger. Only one name came to mind, Holy Alliance! Then another name came to him, He ran out of the room into the hallway, now in complete darkness. Dead bodies slowed his pursuit of the true. He held his thumb up to a DNA lock, gaining him access to the security room. Everyone's dead, except for a person under a piece of the roof, Joe. Tai walked to him, picking up the roofing, Oh, screw him!   
  
He ran back out to the cells, or to the point, cell zero. Tai kicked down the door and ran in. Empty, no Kari. Damn it! I can't ever leave some place alone without it being destroyed! He stood atop the fallen door, then realizing it was on top of someone. His hand glowed an eerie light before releasing a blast of black energy, blowing the door across the room and then into many pieces. His hand was once again surrounded by the light, his eyes now completely black. Then his eyes clouded over with a strange whiteness. He put down his hand, now normal. Tai walked out of the room seemingly depressed by this new chain of events. The rules have changed, ignorant Alliance, the rules have changed... He ripped out his radio, Alert all Aftermath forces, find Matt, and prep the Artificials for birth!  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
TK and Kari ran into each other's arms, pulling into a deep passionate kiss. They couldn't keep this activity going, for they were still on HerculesKabuterimon's back. Wind whipping around them finally forced them to separate.  
  
TK spoke first, still holding Kari's hand, I missed you!  
  
Tai... Matt... They were both there! I think... she paused to gather her thoughts. More Digidestined... Tai's side! Horrible, horrible plans! Kari melted into TK's arms. The amount of thoughts she took from Davis were taking their toll. TK stroked Kari's long, brown hair, attempting to calm her down. It did little good for either of them. So many bad ideas....  
  
Don't worry, Kari, don't worry. You can tell me back at the base, it's only a few more minutes. Then you can rest as long as you want. Don't worry at all.  
  
On the other side of the huge beetles back, sat Izzy and Mimi. This change in events proved that the Aftermath willing to do anything to win the war, even if it meant Tai killing Kari, most likely. Izzy seemed to be worried the most. Every time Kari uses that whole strange take your memories and powers thing,' she seems more distant for longer periods of time! This power of hers could destroy her if she doesn't learn to use it better....  
  
I wish we could do something to help. She could really use it right now....  
  
Ya, I agree. You know, for someone who was just in a huge fight, you look great! Izzy shuffled his feet as he spoke.  
  
How cute! Thanks, Izzy! She got up from her seat, moved over to Izzy, and kissed him on his cheek. His face was now a bright crimson. He laughed lightly as she walked away, waving to him for a short time.  
  
Izzy put his hand to the place where Mimi had kissed him. Someday I'll marry that girl....  
  
Mimi walked over to TK, placing her hand on his shoulder. How is she?  
  
Kari passed out a few seconds ago. She has information about something. I just don't know what....  
  
It will be okay, TK. Let her rest and I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow mourning.  
  
I hope so, I hope so. We'll be at the base in about a minute. TK looked up at Mimi for a second before resting his head on Kari's shoulder. I hope so....  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
Tai came storming into a blackened room. From wall to wall, it was filled with strange tubes. Each filled with a cloudy liquid, a lifeless human figure trapped within. ETA of the birth?  
  
Twenty four hours, Sir. At most.  
  
Artificial 210845 will be given a general's ranking, I like him. He's growing the fastest of all of them....  
  
The shadows in the corner suddenly shot forward, stopping inches away from Tai's worry free expression. The darkness swirled around itself, collapsing inwards quickly. It started to form a human exterior, the black gave way the a whiter skin and long, black clothing. It was Matt.  
  
Everyone seems to like that one! And I just love my new powers....  
  
Yes... Don't we all, Tai just stared at Matt for a minute. Did you get any news on the Alliance home base?  
  
Hardly any. There was five separate directions they could have gone, one of them having a natural gateway...!  
  
Damn! We'll get a lead someday... The question is, when? Matt, prep the eggs for digivolving. They to be ready for there birth, Tai motioned to the Artificials.  
  
They should be ready by then. I'll be back three hours....  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
All right, Kari, start from the beginning, TK stroked Kari's hair as he spoke in the briefing room. The other Digidestined stood around, eager to hear the news.  
  
Horrible, horrible plans. Darkness. NDD. New, all new. On Tai's side....  
  
Kari, you have to fight the memories. Be yourself again! TK said on the verge of tears. He turned his attention to the others. We have to have hope! A single tear fell from TK's face to Kari's chest. Suddenly the crests of Hope and Light glowed an almost blinding light. Kari's eyes went a complete white, her pupils now gone.  
  
Hello, Digidestined, she spoke in an elegant voice, the same voice that spoke to them during Puppetmon's reign of terror. You've done well, now you have the information of NDD, Izzy jumped up in his seat, Even if you didn't know it. This new knowledge might help you stop the coming Plague of Darkness, the Digidestined looked at Kari' in confusion. You have in your possession these three items, she put up her hand, projecting an image out. It was two strange black spheres and a crest-like object. These two are the Spheres of Darkness and Light... and this is the Crest of Change. You are missing one of the Crests, the Crest of Decimation. All are very powerful, too powerful for Darkness to control.... The Digidestined were used to having Kari taken over by the Guardian of Light. It happened every time they were in trouble beyond belief.  
  
What about NDD? Izzy said harshly to the Guardian.  
  
She laughed slightly to herself. Relax, my young one. It's a project of pure darkness. The ones you call the Digital Aftermath are creating artificial humans, made of both organics and inorganics. They're Digidestined in a sense... they have Digimon. All of them. That's over 250,000! But most will be weaklings compared to you, only numbers give them an advantage. Number 210845 is a problem though, his Digimon can reach every level, including the level after Mega, Omega.  
  
So what? Kari and I have reached that level through DNA digivolving! TK said proudly, almost patting himself on the back.  
  
The crests glowed brighter. No! Don't be so self centered! You've only done it once, his can do it every time he defeats an angel! Pay more attention in the future, Bearer of Hope! Just remember the Spheres of Darkness and Light and the Crests. You'll need them...!  
  
Izzy jumped up from his seat once more. But for what? Wait! The light from two crests faded away, leaving Kari to be her normal self. They do this every time!  
  
Slowly Kari opened her eyes, everyone looking at her. What are you all looking at?  
  
Yolie breathed a sigh of relief. Well she's okay....  
  
What? What happened to... Kari realized what had happened to her, and the knowledge that came with it. Oh, my god. There's more to it....  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Matt, once more, came out of the shadows in the same fashion as before. The tech officer approached the shadowy figure with a calm manner. Matt walked forward, Is the egg ready?  
  
Yes, Sir. Shall I start phase one?  
  
Matt grew tired of such ignorance. What do you think?  
  
The tech officer pressed several buttons. Various machines came online, a gyroscope-like device started to spin around the black egg. Strangely colored energy was being forced into the egg, it was approaching critical mass. The egg started to shake violently within its chamber. The hatching has commenced.... An eerie black light radiated from the egg. It cracked.  
  
a tiny black version of a Botimon jumped out of the egg. The egg broke down into data, most likely never to be seen again. Blackbotimon opened its mouth to reveal an assortment of vampire-like teeth. It jumped forward towards Matt and the tech officer. Matt simply lifted his hands in front of himself, a black-tinted barrier formed in between the Digimon and the two people. The little Digimon hit the barrier, bouncing off into the other direction. It just growled from its little spot in the corner.  
  
Start phase two. Insert genetic lock coding.  
  
More buttons were pushed, starting the electric device again. Sparks jumped across the ground, hitting the helpless Digimon and making it jump away in fear. The time in between the sparks became shorter and shorter, forcing Blackbotimon to cower away. Electricity poured into the Digimon, making it scream in pain. The computer started the delivery of data into the Digimon's main processor.  
  
Blackbotimon digivolve to... Dracolormon.  
  
A slightly larger Digimon sat where Blackbotimon once was. The new Digimon had two little black arms with small spikes on each. Its teeth were longer and more numerous. Other then that, it was the same.  
  
Matt dropped has arms, the barrier dissolving. Dracolormon just sat there, its eyes featureless and black. Evil and genetic coding had changed it, being energetic was no longer a priority. Matt spoke, I like it better this way. Start phase three, he said coldly.  
  
The Digimon remained motionless, even though it knew what was going to happen. Electricity poured once more into the Digimon. It surged with energy, so it did the one thing it was good at.  
  
Dracolormon digivolve to...  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Sora walked into the briefing room. That was as clear as mud. Haven't I said that before?  
  
During our first prophecy... Izzy kept his gaze to the three items on the table. He held his D-3 to the Sphere of Darkness, making sure not to move. The D-3 sent out a few sparks, then quickly sending a jolt of energy into Izzy's hand. In surprise, he threw his D-3 into the air. Sora caught it before it hit the ground, inches to spare.  
  
You should be more careful during your experiments, Sora noticed someone, in the corner of her eye, running down the hallway outside. Hey, is that you, Yolie?  
  
The purple-haired girl came running back to the door. Yes , it's me. Do you need anything?  
  
Sora seemed surprised by the comment. I just saw you running. The question is, do you need anything? TK and Kari are up there, she was still puzzled. Since when does Yolie actively search out TK and Kari?' Sora thought to herself.  
  
Um... Well... One of my tech officers is up there....  
  
The puzzle only continued for Sora. All right them, go ahead. But be done... Fast. Yolie ran off as soon as Sora said all right. Sora turned to Izzy, That was strange....  
  
It sure was... Ouch! Izzy tried his D-3 again, getting the same results.  
  
I wonder if those shocks are hurting your brain? That would explain why you keep on doing that!  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
TK sat on a chair across from Kari, she was on the bed. He was preoccupied by this new situation, new ground to cover. TK looked at Kari, then turned his head away, shaking his head. Anything else?  
  
Kari stared off into space, then snapped back. Some of the thoughts left behind suggest that this alleged Plague of Darkness is much more then they are telling us. Maybe it's not referring to evil taking over, but an actual plague. Which would be just as bad!  
  
If we can find out more, maybe we could counter... TK stopped when he heard knocking on the door. Who could that be? He got up for the door. A button on the right side of the door was pressed by TK, the door then slid open.   
  
Hi, TK, she looked past the door at the bed. Hi, Kari!  
  
TK looked at Yolie strangely, but shook it off. Um... Come in, please. He moved away from the door to allow Yolie in.  
  
she made her way to Kari immediately. Kari, can I ask you some private questions?  
  
Kari was worried to answer this question. Um... Okay. Ask your questions.  
  
Yolie was slightly relieved. Well I know you're all very quiet about this subject, this goes for you to TK, but I want to know more about your past....  
  
  
  
  
Yet another chapter complete! Good job for me! The unknown general turned out to be Davis Motomiya. Kari is now safe, NDD is now revealed, and Yolie wants to know about the past of the Digidestined. This is exactly why chapter four is entitled Memories.' Could be interesting....  
  
Once more I say write a review, now I leave you with this preview:  
  
_It was during our final battle with Etemon, when our Digimon first digivolved into the Ultimate. They were amazing, such brilliant colors. Tai was ahead of me when Etemon shot out a weird, green energy ball.  
  
_Until next time everyone...


	4. Memories

Memories

A chapter dedicated to the past of the Digidestined. With the knowledge of the Plague of Darkness coming, it's more important than ever to know about the past, so you don't repeat them. The Darkness is almost here, the question is, can you stop it?  
  
Author's Notes: All words in _Italics _are flashback scenes!(Let us hope fanfiction.net doesn't mess this up!)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


Kari paled, her eyes as wide as humanly possible. Why... Why do you want to know?  
  
I want to understand the connections between you and the Aftermath!  
  
TK walked over to Kari's side. The last time we told someone about our past... They died. Some strange creature, which wasn't a Digimon, attacked her. She was dead within seconds!  
  
I don't care! At least I could die with the truth!  
  
Kari leaned over to TK's ear and whispered, She is Digidestined, maybe it wouldn't happen then. And she does have a point....  
  
TK looked at Kari, then at Yolie. All right, we'll tell you our past. Kari, do you want to start?  
  
Might as well... Kari looked at D-3, it was almost sundown. You might wish you never asked this question!  
  
I never take back what I say!  
  
Okay then.... It started nine years ago, all us original Digidestined were at camp, but didn't know about the Digital World yet...  
  
_One boy sat in a tree near a little building, it was Tai. He was whistling as he watched his little sister, Kari, play with some kid her age. The kid was dressed in green for the most part, his hat was a little too big for him, so it slid down over his eyes sometimes. Tai listened to Kari yell to the boy, TK, give me back my whistle! Come on, give it back! Kari ran after TK as fast as she could. She tripped over a root, falling onto TK. Got my whistle back! The two rolled down the hill, giggling, on top of each other.  
  
Tai smirked as he saw that humorous event. That's so cute! They would be perfect for each other if they were a couple years older, Tai looked over to his right to see a girl talking to another girl, insanely covered with pink. That Sora girl is so nice looking, despite her tomboy look. Nice butt....  
  
Sora laughed incredibly hard with Mimi. And I said you could wait six months! The two continued laughing, Sora stopped when she realized someone was watching her, Mimi also stopped. Sora spun around to see Tai up in the tree, Hey, Tai, see something good? Tell me what you're looking at! Tai jumped when he heard Sora, resulting in his fall to the ground. Sora ran over, It would have to be something real nice for you to be that mesmerized! Tai blushed badly and laughed slightly.  
  
A shorter kid with red hair sat at the steps of the small building. He typed at the keys of his laptop with fury in his eyes. To his right was a little device with a flashing red light on one end, the other had a cord leading to one of the ports on his computer. The computer beeped several times with each key stroke, It's not connecting, must be some interference in the air... he stopped when a snow flake fell onto the computer screen. Snow? At this time of year?  
  
TK's older brother, Matt, was next to some bushes playing with his switch blade. He decided to practice with it, placing the blade in a better position in his hand. He kicked, punched, and slashed at an imaginary target. The serenity of the place allowed him to flow better into his actions, he simply closed his eyes during this exercise to relax further. He swung his arm, with the blade, around for the final blow to the imaginary target, when he heard a yell.  
  
Hey, look out!  
  
Matt opened his eyes to see the blade pointed straight at someone's stomach. Joe, don't you pay attention? You know I do my exercises with my blade! The tall, blue-haired boy jabbed his elbow into Matt's arm, forcing him to drop the blade. Joe went around behind Matt, pulling him into a submission hold.  
  
Never underestimate someone larger than you. I do similar exercises, remember?  
  
Matt was dropped out of the submission. Duly noted.... Joe walked away, laughing to himself. Matt reached for his blade as he watched Joe, but was cut by it. Damn it! The blood dripped freely away from his hand onto his black shirt and pants.  
  
Snow started falling here and there, surprising the remaining kids that hadn't noticed. The wind became fiercer than anyone could ever imagine, the snow came down at blizzard strength now. Everyone ran to the small building for cover. Tai held Kari in his arms as everyone waited in the darkened building. TK ran to Matt for help, but was pushed away by Matt's bloody hand. The others merely wrapped their arms around their legs as the building howled with pain as the wind ripped its way through the wooden boarding. Then it stopped, no sound. Tai released Kari from his grip so he could make his way to the door. He pushed the door open with great difficulty. Much to everyone's surprise, snow rolled into the building.  
  
TK ran out of the building into the deep snow. Yeah, snow! I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!  
  
Kari came running out after TK. I'll help!  
  
Matt slowly walked out. Great, more problems! TK, if you get a cold, I won't help you in any way!  
  
Tai came jumping out. Oh, relax, Matt! It's not like the snowman will come to life and attack, giving him the worst cold ever!  
  
Tai, you're really screwed up! Matt yelled before examining his wound.  
  
Mimi spun around in circles with her arms in the air. It's so beautiful!  
  
Strange colors waved their way through the air. Wow! Is it an aurora? Sora said as she gazed at the sky.  
  
Izzy just shook his head. You mean aurora borealis. Not possible, we're too far south.  
  
Tell that to the snow.... The sky ripped open when she spoke those words. A green vortex formed in the sky in a matter of seconds. Eight distinct shapes appeared in the center of the vortex, each glowing red hot. Then they shot down to the unknowing children below. One landed in front of each kid. Tai reached down to pick up whatever came, but the item came up by itself. The items were white with small screens in the center and could fit in the palm of the hand. He grabbed it quickly when it reached eye level. It flashed a brilliant white light when his finger tips touched it. Everyone watched Tai with disbelief, then the other items started to float up. Each item flashed a similar light when one of the other kids touched it, except for Matt's. His flashed an eerie black light when his blood dripped onto it. He just thought nothing of it. A blue wave of something similar to water shot up from the ground and collapsed upon the kids.  
  
_ ...And that's how it all started. Quite a traumatic experience for us at that age! Kari laughed a little to herself. At the time....  
  
TK interrupted, At the time we didn't know that we were already turned into data, for years in fact! That's why when Matt pushed me away from him, his blood that dripped from his hand crystallized and blew up into data! But I didn't make anything of it then....  
  
Kari frowned before she spoke, Then the unexpected happened...  
  
_Tai, and the other kids, stood there as they watched their Digimon introduce themselves to the kids.  
_  
_I'm Koromon, a little pink head' with two thin ear flaps jumped up and down.  
  
I'm Tanemon, a tiny four-legged plant said.  
  
I'm Nyarimon.... A huge explosion was heard before the other Digimon could introduce themselves. Many trees were pushes aside to reveal a large gray blob with four legs and two huge white eyes. Kari, be careful! That giant piece of trash is Raremon!  
  
_ _Kari's eyes went wide at the sight of this hideous Digimon. Let's get out of here!  
  
The other Digidestined' followed Kari's idea. Everyone ran through the forest with only one thing on mind, staying alive. The Digimon resisted the idea of running, but followed their partners. Koromon bounced behind Tai as fast as it could, Tai... We... Have... To... Fight!  
  
Sorry little guy, but you don't stand a chance against that... Tai stopped when the group ran out of the forest and into a clearing. A cliff! In front of everyone was a cliff that led to a raging river a hundred feet below. Can it possibly get worse? Raremon shoved away the final trees. The little Digimon bounced away from the kids.  
  
We have to fight, Digimon! Koromon said proudly. Each Digimon took turns jumping over each other to shoot a series of bubbles. Raremon went back slightly as the volley of bubbles hit it, but it retaliated by throwing its weight to the ground, sending the Digimon back several meters.  
  
Tai ran to his Digimon, Little guy, are you all right?  
  
I'll live... But Raremon won't! Koromon tried its best to escape Tai's grasp, as did the other Digimon. Tai, let go, we have to fight!  
  
Sorry, Koromon, I want you to be okay! Koromon tried again to escape, but failed.  
_  
_TK, please let go!  
  
  
  
I have to go, Matt!  
  
Joe, why don't you believe in me?  
  
I want you to be safe, Sora!  
  
I'm going no matter what you say, Izzy!  
  
Kari, I'm needed! Why won't you let me go?  
  
I'll let you go, Nyarimon. I understand you're needed in some way. Nyarimon smiled as best as she could, then ran to Raremon. The other kids saw Kari do this and relinquished their hold on the Digimon. All of the Digimon charged forward ready to attack, but a strange light surrounded them mid-route. Each of them surged with energy as the digivices glowed.  
  
Nyarimon digivolved to... Salamon.  
  
Koromon digivolve to... Agumon.  
  
Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon.  
_  
_Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon.  
  
Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon.  
  
Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon.  
  
Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon.  
  
Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon.  
  
The little Digimon had changed into larger, more powerful Digimon before the children's eyes. Each charged forward for the attack, hoping for victory....  
  
Boom Bubble.  
  
Marching Fishes.  
  
Spiral Twister.  
  
Pepper Breath.  
  
Blue Blaster.  
  
Poison Ivy.  
  
Super Shocker.  
  
Puppy Howling.  
  
Eight, distinctly different, attacks slammed into Raremon, knocking it back. Trees were knocked away as it fell to the ground, causing the remaining trees to shake violently. The kids were unsure to cheer or not, but Agumon quickly solved it.  
  
Okay everyone, altogether now! The Digimon rang out their attack names for the final strike. Raremon reared its ugly head to the kids, its eyes expressing a happiness it was going to be destroyed. Then the attacks hit, now it expressed pure horror and pain. It turned to the kids.  
  
Good job, Digidestined! Your Courage and Friendship proved to be powerful together. Knowledge of such power will spread fast across File Island. We want you to win, and due to your Reliability, you will. Use the crests wisely kids... Raremon blew up into data, but the information suddenly collapsed upon itself. The data was given new colors and shapes, then it formed a box. Tai was reluctant to go over due to the somewhat cryptic message they just heard; but Kari beat him to the punch. She flipped open the box, nine envelopes were inside, each had a name, except for one. Kari went straight for the nameless envelope, but when she started to open it, it disintegrated, with whatever was inside. She was a little disappointed by this, but quickly recovered.  
  
Kari took the envelope with her name out of the box, a note fell out. She snatched the note quickly to read what it said. Wear these tags and crests with pride, Digidestined. The other kids walked over and took their envelopes. Everyone put on the items, I guess these would be the tags and crests....  
  
Tai studied his new piece of whatever', while trying to keep Agumon away for just one moment. They sure look neat!  
  
Kari held her tag and crest to the sun to get a better look at it. But her time to study it was cut short when it started to glow a blinking light. The other kids were slightly scared to the fact they don't have a clue what's going on. Then Kari became new person, literally, Hello, Digidestined! She spoke in a godly voice, a gentle light surrounded her body.  
  
Sora looked worried,   
  
I am not Kari, I'm only speaking through her body, everyone was confused by this. I'm must be confusing you beyond belief. Well, let me make it simple. You are Digidestined, the ones that are supposed to save this digital world. Tai, you have the Crest of Courage. Matt, you have the Crest of Friendship. Sora, the Crest of Love. Mimi, the Crest of Sincerity. Izzy, the Crest of Knowledge. Joe, the Crest of Reliability. And then there are the two most special ones. TK, the Crest of Hope. And last, Kari, the Crest of Light. I'm truly sorry that this message is so short, but my time is short in this body, for now. But to save time, let me take you on a trip.... Everyone rose into the air and disappeared into a strange, multicolored hole. In the distance, something that resembled a fallen angel watched.  
  
So the Digidestined have arrived, the prophecies are true them. I must hurry!  
  
_The one we now call the Guardian was speaking through me. She took us into the past to show why we became the Digidestined, current problems elsewhere in the digital world, and unlocked the power of the crests. Even though they didn't work until our second enemy.  
  
Yolie was fascinated with a history lesson of this kind. How did you defeat your first enemy?  
  
TK looked at his D-3 for the time. Looks like we're going to be here all night, but that's okay, we've kept this secret to long! I'll tell this part of the story. It was about ten days after we arrived in the digital world, that we had our final battle with Devimon...  
  
_Devimon grew to an amazing size. You, Digidestined, cannot stop the me! The black gears flew into his demonic body, he grew even larger.  
  
Mimi covered her eyes, We can't stop him, he's right, why can't someone else do this, not us! Everyone, minus Joe, were on a cliff, in a perfect spot to be destroyed. Most of the Digimon were at the champion already, they would jump onto Devimon and bite, claw, or anything else they possibly could.  
  
Stop that, it tickles! Now let me play with you! A huge wave of darkness exploded out of Devimon's body, knocking the Digimon and kids against the cliff and leaving them almost unconscious. Now I'll destroy the strongest of you.... His giant black hand reached down to Tai and Greymon.  
_  
_Harpoon Torpedo. A barrage of torpedoes fell from the sky onto Devimon's hand.  
_  
_He laughed hysterically, You can't win! Devimon shot a strange black energy out of his hand at Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon was sent flying into the air and dedigivolved into Gomamon. Another one bites the dust! Devimon turned his gaze to the TK and Kari. I'll destroy the ones prophesied to destroy me first!  
  
Matt managed to lift his face out of the dirt, TK, look out!  
  
Kari, run away! Tai noticed blood was coming out of the mouth.  
  
The hand drew closer. Salamon looked up at Patamon, Why can't digivolve?  
  
_ _Patamon could barely move due to his fear, Don't look at me! The hand was only feet away. But we still have to fight! The two Digimon jumped into Devimon's hand, it then closed around them.  
  
Wait a minute, you're not... a blinking white light radiated out from the Digimon held within. The light was too hot for Devimon to contain. It was to late.  
  
Patamon digivolve to... the little Digimon was surrounded by a gorgeous light. The two tiny wings changed into six whites ones. His four meager legs were replaced by two arms and two legs. The body of the Digimon became more human-like then ever. And then the gold adornments took their shape.   
  
_ _Salamon digivolve to... the dog-like Digimon was also surrounded by an amazing light. Her body took on a more upright shape, while the paws became larger and revealed an assortment of claws. The ears stood up on her head and the tiny tail became long and pronounced.   
  
The two, new, Digimon were posed for combat. Devimon moved back from his position, The prophecies are coming true! No! Devimon glared at the Digimon.  
  
Angemon spoke in a godly voice, Devimon, will you repent for your crimes? Or do we have to destroy? He held out his golden rod, ready to fight.  
  
Gatomon held out her right paw, pointing at the demonic creature, We will defeat you, one way or the other.  
  
Devimon took another step back, Come and get me! The two Digimon sprang forward. The demon Digimon shot out his left arm at Angemon, but was stopped by Gatomon. Gatomon and Angemon jumped and flew around Devimon, trying to cut of the demonic appendages that attacked them. The other Digidestined, the ones still conscious, were amazed by the two remaining Digimon. Suddenly, all the digivices began to shake violently. Lights appeared from the strange devices and hit the two Digimon fighting. Angemon and Gatomon surged with energy, they now had what they needed to win. What an interesting, blinding light. I don't care!  
  
Oh, you will. Hand of Fate.  
  
Lightning Paw.  
  
The attacks slammed into Devimon hard, real hard. One of the attacks went through him. He studied the wound briefly, then looked at the two Digimon, Very well done, but your victory will be short! Across the sea, more powerful Digimon await. They even surpass my strength! Devimon laughed like a mad man as he was being deleted. Angemon and Gatomon stood ready for the attack, just in case something went wrong. Then the last bits of data was deleted. He was gone, it was over. Angemon and Gatomon fell from the sky and downgraded to their In-training forms. The kids weren't sure what to do, but Tai solved it.  
  
We did it! We actually did it! Tai stood up and ran to Kari, they even danced around with their Digimon. Matt lifted himself off the ground and wobbled over to, now unconscious, Mimi. Kari left Tai with Sora and ran over to TK.  
  
TK, we did it! I could almost kiss you! Kari hugged TK as hard as she could. He could barely breathe by the time Kari was done.  
  
Hey, what do you mean by that? TK attempted to regain the breath.  
  
It's something Tai has been thinking to say to Sora, you do know he likes her, the two kids giggled with each other until the Digimon of the island began to congregate at the place of Devimon's death. The island was safe, for now....  
  
_It was an amazing time. Leomon and the other good Digimon of the island threw a huge banquet for all of us, we never ate so well in our lives! TK remembered the time well. It was a time when Digidestined weren't fighting Digidestined, so it was obvious that he would remember.  
  
Wow, it is getting late. How about you only tell me about your final battles, instead of the whole history. Sora is bound to be wondering why I'm not coming back.  
  
Kari nodded her head, That's a good idea, we won't have much time. I'll do this one, TK. Our enemy was Etemon, and insane monkey-like Digimon. It took place at the desert pyramid after we rescued Sora...  
_  
The Digidestined and their champion level Digimon stood the middle of the desert near the destroyed pyramid, and one hundred meters away from Etemon. He was no longer a normal Digimon, but something much more, a side effect of the Dark Network. Cables buried themselves into the ground and pumped energy into it. The sky was flooded by darkness, making it seem like night. Etemon's once orange skin became a dingy gray over the course of a few seconds. Sand whipped around the kids, making them cover their eyes. During the time the kids were blinded, Tai ran off with Greymon towards Etemon.  
  
Kari opened her eyes briefly to hold onto Tai, no one was there. Tai? Tai, come back! We have to go Gatomon! Kari ran out into the open desert with her Digimon.  
  
The sand storm stopped for one moment, enough for TK to see Kari running. Kari, wait for me! TK started to run himself, but a hand that grabbed his shoulder stopped him. Matt, let me.... TK stopped when he realized it was Sora.   
_  
_ TK, let them do this alone. Sora said in a motherly voice. TK looked at her for a brief moment, then turned his gaze out to Tai and Kari.  
  
Tai pulled his goggles over his eyes for safety purposes. He turned his head to his right when realized someone was following him. The little girl caught up with Tai, a smile covered her face. Why are you here? You should of stayed with TK and Sora!  
  
I want to have fun, too! Kari continued to run with Tai, but her smiling was short lived. Etemon started to shoot strange green energy balls into the ground, causing huge fissures to form. Tai and Kari's crests started to glow a fascinating light. Both of the kids pulled out the glowing objects and held them in front of them. The darkness, there's so much of it!  
  
Be brave, little sister, be brave! The courage will then come to you! The two crests glowed brighter than ever. We can do it! The crests exploded with light, the next level was unlocked.  
  
Greymon digivolve to... the dinosaur Digimon was surrounded by an amazing light. Its head went through a strange metamorphosis and became covered by metal. The left arm was also converted into a metal appendage. The skin became an eerie black color, not orange like in its previous form. As the digivolving sequence was coming to an end, two metal wings sprang out of its back. ... Metalgreymon.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to... the cat Digimon was also surrounded by a brilliant light. Its body became elongated and human-like. The feet were given elegant white shoes and the arms received long white gloves, both very lace-like. The head was covered by a metal helmet, similar to Angemon's. Several white wings grew from the back and extended outwards. ... Angewomon.  
  
The two Champions were now at the Ultimate. Both continued to run as if they never digivolved in the first place. In the distance, the other kids were amazed by the transformation, once the light was lifted from the Digimon's body. Tai and Kari charged forward with their Digimon, all the while making sure they didn't get destroyed. Etemon saw the two kids running towards him, so he shot out a strange green energy ball at Tai. Tai's eyes went wide as he saw it coming, he readied for the worse, it never came. Metalgreymon brought down his huge metal claw to dissipate the attack. The sky was completely black now, not a star in sight.  
  
You foolish Digidestined, you can't stop me! I'm all powerful! Etemon laughed as Tai was ready to attack.  
  
Metalgreymon reared back, Think again! Giga Blaster._  
  
_Angewomon laughed, Ha, your powers don't scare me! Celestial Arrow. The attacks were launched at Etemon, he just continued laughing. Then the attacks struck, the Dark Network blew up into data. Etemon screamed in pain at space and time warped inside of him, he too broke down into data. But Tai and Kari were too close to the warp, they got sucked in. The other kids didn't know what to do, so they stood there confused. Tai and Kari, on the other hand, had there own problems.  
  
Where are we?  
  
_ We actually were sucked into the real world, Kari laughed slightly. During that time we got a look around to see if anything had changed, nothing did, in fact, it was the same day we left for the digital world! Then we saw the Digimon attacking, so we fought. And after an hour in the real world we opened a port between the worlds. Later we found out that it was our powers expressing themselves for the first time.  
  
TK joined the conversation, During the time they were gone, months for us, we were having our own problems. Tai was our leader and Kari was a friend, and we all had different ideas on how to find them. But we never fell apart, Sora kept us united the entire time. Then they came back, TK smiled at Kari. Then the whole fighting thing started again with Myotismon, first in the digital world and then in the real world. We defeated him twice, both times we were all at the Mega, as the prophecy said we would.  
  
Kari started the next part, Then we went back to the digital world and fought the Dark Masters. A major reason we won was because of the powers Tai and I had. Then came along Apocalymon, we united the Digimon against him, and win with ease. The war changed us all, especially me. I used to be a quiet person that kept her feelings to herself and always did things to better the group, not her. Then I lost Tai.  
  
You're not going into much detail about the fights, why? Yolie asked.  
  
There were a lot of things we did that we're not proud of during those fights, no one needs to know about them! TK snapped at Yolie.  
  
She recoiled from the remark, I'm sorry I asked....  
  
TK's face became very gentle all of a sudden, No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You have to understand that we didn't like being Digidestined at the time, so we did anything to hasten the war along to its bitter end.  
  
It's okay, I actually understand that.  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
Tai sat on his bed in his cold, featureless room, on the verge of tears. I have to end this, end it now! He looked into the mirror and held his right hand next to his head. The eerie black energy surrounded his hand. He would release the energy ball at his head, killing him, and ending his suffering. Wait a second... he noticed his eyes didn't turn black. They didn't change color, I'm gaining color over the Darkness! Tai dropped his hand, returning it to normal. He was dancing around the room and laughing, he had power over the evil. Then his eyes turned a pitch black and seemed to burn from the inside out. He screamed uncontrollably as the burning sensation got worse. Tai never noticed the wall behind him became black and started to move like water. The pain stopped and he saw the wall moving, his eyes still black. A tall creature came out from the watery wall. It had a red robe and hood that covered most of its body. There was nothing but black underneath its hood; Its hand were very bony and slender. On its back were two angel-like wings, but it was far from an angel. Why do you do this to me, Noctem?  
  
I need my pawns in the proper places for the final plan, that means you need to be alive for it, it spoke in a deep, menacing voice. So just this one, behave yourself. And to prove my power, I'll leave you with the painful burning sensation you just had. Have a horrible day! Noctem laughed as it melted into the wall, then disappearing. The wall returned to normal, but Tai still felt the burning feeling in his eyes. Pain was becoming a common thing for him, so he could resist it for awhile.  
  
You'll pay for this, Noctem, you'll pay dearly, Tai fell to the ground unconscious, all because of the pain.  
  
  
  
  
What a fun chapter! Interesting flashbacks, I love what I did for Metalgreymon during the Etemon fight, did you notice? And who saw the last episode of Digimon? It was so cool! Who else noticed the fact that Matt and Sora didn't get married? *Cheers* Anyways, the character named Noctem will become more important as the story goes along, and will cause the upsetting event in the second to last chapter (Chapter 14, most likely). For now, review the story and tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be called New Digidestined (NDD, do you remember that from the previous chapter?) I leave you with two things...  
  
_The Artificials' powers are not to be taken too lightly. Their strength are the things of legends. Their Digimon can reach every level. And they never require training, it's all built in.  
  
_Here's a quote I found that fits the chapter very nicely:  
  
**Don't live in the past...  
Look for tomorrow.  
Live for today  
Or you'll drown in your sorrow.  
Don't be too confined  
So your spirit can dance.  
You won't be fulfilled  
If you don't take a chance...  
  
**Til next time...


	5. NDD

NDD

Now that most of their past is revealed, the Digidestined must fight something so evil, it can't be contained. Project NDD will officially start the births of the Artificials. Could the project succeed to the point that the Holy Alliance isn't a problem anymore, and could it continue with the destruction of the Digital Aftermath as well? Read on to find out...  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  
  


  
  
One distinct person yelled. All the people around him cheered him on as the New Year's Eve party continued. As of right now it was December 31, 2008, in ten minutes it was going to be 2009. Even the forever wandering mercenary, Cody, was there, enjoying himself just as much as the others around him. This was the one time of the year everyone could relax, neither side seemed to do much to the other. It was also one of the few times in the year drinking was allowed. The Main Hall, surrounding hallways, and various catwalks were also converted into a makeshift night club, as best as they could make with a war going on outside. It was rather crowded because most of the human Alliance forces were there for the party. Cody pushed his way through the crowd towards Kari.  
  
Remind me again why you allow drinking, Cody asked Kari quite loudly, just so she could hear him over the music.  
  
Cody! You've been gone for months, never call or write, and you ask a question like that? Kari said with enthusiasm in her voice, which surprised Cody to no end. Don't worry, I understand. And I shall refresh your memory. Since there is no heavy equipment to operate, and the firearms are locked up, there is no real danger. Anyways, we have the Saberleomon patrolling the area, just in case, Kari flashed a quick smile at Cody. How have you been?  
  
Same as usual, very bored. I've been around the Continent of Server twice, you wouldn't believe what I've seen! Kari's eyes lit up when she heard that. Undiscovered Mega-level Digimon, ancient ruins, and prophecies of horrible and wonderful things. Things beyond our most extravagant dreams! Cody stared of into space as he remembered the wonderful times across the continent.  
  
Kari laughed a little when she realized Cody was off in the land of dreams. You're losing it, Cody snapped out of his trance and glared at Kari for a brief second.  
  
What a nice comment! he said with much sarcasm. Well, I'll see you around. See ya! Kari waved to him as he walked away and was absorbed' into the dense group. she yelled when she saw him walking around, probably looking for her. He ran over to her and was pulled into a deep kiss. You just missed Cody. He just nodded in return.  
  
I saw him earlier, when he first got here. Do you know that Yolie really wants to know what we mean by that we did a lot of things we're not proud of during the first war. Maybe we should tell someone, she's all ready dying from not knowing, and it's only been twenty-four hours! his eyes went wide and he pulled away from Kari. I don't believe it. Kari, look! he pointed out two people a few meters away. There sat Yolie and Mimi, making out. Maybe they had too much to drink? They whispered something to each other and headed towards Izzy, he was also a little drunk. We have to see how this one folds out! Both girls sat on either side of him and started to caress his body. He rolled his head over to Mimi's neck and started to kiss her gently. Yolie slowly unbuttoned Izzy's navy blue shirt, revealing his chest. The two girls moved their hands all over Izzy, he moaned with pleasure. Yolie's eyes lit up with a new idea. She snaked her right hand down his chest, stopping when she reached his belt. Yolie unbuckled it with some difficulty, then slowly removed it. TK and Kari were shocked by this and ran over. Yolie, wait! TK guided Yolie away from Izzy before anything else happened.  
  
Kari went to Mimi, Come on, you've had too much to drink tonight, Mimi, she seemed to be slightly lost, judging by her eyes. Mimi reached out to Yolie.  
  
Good bye, my love!  
  
Good bye, my Mimi!  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other, TK spoke up, They'll regret this in the morning. And how did they get drunk so fast? Kari shrugged her shoulders in reply. They started to move in the opposite directions when Yolie knocked over TK and ran back to Izzy.  
  
Here's your belt, Izzy! she tossed the belt to Izzy, now thoroughly confused by the recent chain of events and by being a little drunk, then she ran back to TK, who was just now getting up. I'm ready to go, TK! They moved through the crowd until they were out of any embarrassing situations that could arise. Izzy seemed confused as he moved his fingers through his rusty red hair. A speaker went to the podium to announce whatever was next.  
  
Only five minutes left, everyone! Only five minutes!  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Matt came out of the shadows once more, using his bizarre powers. No one even noticed him make his way to the front of the Artificials Chamber, thousands of tubes lined up in rows filled the room. He glanced down to his watch, Only four minutes until the birth, he whispered to himself. Tai was off the side talking to the bio-engineer, most likely about the Artificials soon to be born. Matt glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching him during the crucial time. He slowly made his way to a nearby computer console that governs the Artificials. Matt closed his eyes slowly before typing strings of code, too long for any normal human to remember. Then he stopped typing, the codes were done. Tai, it's ready! Tai walked away from his conversation, smiling. He moved his hands over his gentle, chocolate-colored eyes, they clouded over a sinister black in response. Matt did the same, only his eyes did it more readily than Tai's. Joe and Davis walked in seconds later. Davis continued walking to the nearby scientists, while Joe joined Matt and Tai. He, too, placed his hand over his eyes briefly, turning them black.  
  
Everyone ready? Tai asked before placing his right hand inches away from the computer screen that Matt had typed the coding onto. The Shadow Medallion Tai had worn for years around his neck started to glow an eerie purple, black light. Matt moved over to Tai's right, his D-3 pointed at the computer screen, Joe at Tai's left, doing the same. The screen had a flashing red light in the lower right corner, it went black. A smile etched its way across Tai's, more-or-less, featureless face.  
  
Dark Port open! they all called out in there loudest voices. The bodies within each tube remained motionless, the slightly clouded water continued to circulate around. A small, black dot appeared in the center of the screen, the bodies started to move around in their tubes. The darkness started to spread across the screen like dripping blood. Tendrils of black moved further out until the screen was completely covered. In the distance, waves could be heard, long, drown out waves hitting against an unforeseen coastline. The three males moved away from the screen. The Artificials started to hit the sides of their tubes with great force, as if they were trying to escape from their restraints. From the darkness, a strange, darkly-colored creature was sent forth. It was roughly seven feet tall, and wore a black robe and hood. Its hands were very slender and gray in color. The robe stopped inches from the ground, but no feet were visible. The Artificials rammed the tubes from the inside until they cracked. Each of the bodies floated into the center of the tubes, the thousands of bodies were covered by a purple light that moved like water. All of the sudden, each and every tubes blew outwards, the bodies suspended in midair. Tai grew angry was the huge mess that was created.  
  
Well, Vestisobscurus, how do the purpose to clean this? Tai reached out to the demonic creature, but it spun around and shoved Tai several meters away. It didn't seem to be in phase with the digital world, so it flickered like the snow on a television.  
  
Bow down, worthless creature! it shrieked out in a way that made your skin crawl. Tai got up from the ground quickly, a giant, bloody gash across his crest.  
  
You don't have power over me! I only answer to Noctem! Tai moved forward once more, but was thrown back again by an invisible force. Another gash was etched across Tai's bloody chest, his black shirt torn. It was as if a huge claw was being brought down upon him. What are you doing? Vestisobscurus lifted its left hand so it was level with its shoulder. A black light surrounded its hand, much like one of Tai's powers. Matt knew what was going to happen to Tai if he didn't stop the demonic figure. Matt threw his hands up into the air, creating a barrier in front of Tai and himself. It was similar to the barrier TK could create, but was pitch black. Vestisobscurus laughed in a computerized tone. The Artificials also remained suspended in midair.  
  
Do you think your powers could stop something of pure evil? I am from the Dark Ocean, your powers were given to you from the Dark Ocean! Matt's eyes went wide when it spoke. The black energy was sent forth, but it wasn't aimed at anyone, just the barrier. Tai attempted to look, but he fell unconscious. Matt didn't want to watch, but his life depended on him watching. The attack hit the barrier with full force, breaking the barrier like glass, and knocking Matt back. In fact, the barrier didn't break down into data like it should have, the pieces sat on the ground like broken glass for a minute, then broke down into data.  
  
Why didn't the barrier break down immediately like it should have? Matt thought to himself as Davis and Joe ushered the scientists out of the area. Matt turned his gaze back to Vestisobscurus, it started walking' towards the Artificials. Its robe started to sway in a wind that didn't exist. The hood fell back after one huge gust, but there was no head, nothing at all. What the...? One by one, thousands of ghost-like creatures flew out from where the neck would be. The creatures moved into the Artificials' bodies, a brief flash a black light' was visible around the body of each of them. Once all of the creatures were in the bodies of the Artificials, they dropped to the ground. Suddenly all of them rose up, simultaneously, into a karate-like pose. Vestisobscurus turned around, hood still down, and spoke to Matt.  
  
Tell Kamiya that I relinquish partial control to him, one more creature flew out and entered the Shadow Medallion around Tai's neck. Its hood floated back up around its head' and it walked towards the computer. We will see each other again, you can also tell Kamiya that, Vestisobscurus lifted its bony right hand to the screen, a port opened. Noctem will be pleased, Ishida, very pleased. With those words, he was whisked away back to the Dark Ocean. Matt slowly crawled over to Tai to help him.  
  
What a fun New Year....  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
The Medical Bay was a cold gray color, not much more beyond that. Examination tables covered many of the walls, each equipped with its own tools. The center of the room had several computers capable of calculating the most difficult of problems, they were a combination of stolen Real World equipment and highly advanced Dark Ocean technology. The Bay could easily hold a hundred people, everyone knew that. Medical staff from every race worked here, all under the direct command of Joe Kido. He worked at one of the computer consoles, occasionally pointing something out to an officer. Joe would cautiously glance over to Tai, who was lying on one of the tables with bandages covering much of his chest. Joe stopped looking when he saw Matt walking to Tai.  
  
Hey, Tai, how are you doing? Matt said sheepishly when he approached Tai. He slowly rose up from his place on the table using his elbows to prop him up.  
  
Like a million spikes are being jabbed into sides, like that hasn't happened before! Tai laughed a little when he remembered some of his past. Did you find out why Vestisobscurus tried to kill me? Tai looked squarely into Matt's eyes, which frightened Matt slightly.  
  
I went to the Dark Ocean, and I talked to Noctem. He doesn't seem to happy with anyone or anything right now! He said something about you trying to commit suicide, like you would ever do that when we're so close to victory! Tai looked away for a moment, not looking so happy. But he also said something about Vestisobscurus being terminated in a few days, so he wanted to take anything down with him! This is getting very interesting, Tai, Matt said smiling, which was a rare occasion. But then remembered something. That Artificial, 210845, that you wanted to have a general's ranking is here, he whistled out for the Artificial to come in. A shadow could be seen approaching the translucent doors, they slid open. The Artificial had jet black hair, alongside reasonably proportioned muscles covering his body. His eyes were a chilling gray-blue color. He was a stunning six feet five inches. His camouflage uniform clung to his muscular body. He could be considered perfect in every way. To his side was a small Digimon. It was hooded, so its head couldn't be seen. Two slender arms came from the base of its head, each ending with rounded, yellow bulbs'. Besides that yellow, its body was jet black, much like its partner Artificial's hair.  
  
The Artificial had a deep, but strangely soothing, reassuring voice. I am Artificial General 210845, but you can call me Artificial General Mazzola. Beside me here is my partner, Voltinimon.  
  
Tai moved slowly over to Matt's ear, pain coursed through his body, We didn't program them to create their own names, try to figure this out later on, Tai looked back at the general, smiling. Well... now that we know each other's names, we can get down to business. Put out your right arm, General Mazzola complied in an instant. Tai held his side for a second before continuing, he pressed a soft spot at the general's wrist, part of the arm just above slid open. A series of buttons were revealed alongside a small computer screen. Tai pressed several buttons in a row, appearing on the screen, which seemed to be an activation code. That should do it. Okay, call out Digivolving Code Activate'.  
  
The general held his hand out to Voltinimon, Digivolving Code Activate, Voltinimon started to shake a little bit, a strange black light came off of its body like a gas.  
  
Voltinimon warp-digivolve to... the arms of the hooded Digimon grew several feet longer and grew various spikes of different types. The hood fell away and was replaced by two glowing red eyes. Its body converted into a fine black mist. Where once a two foot Digimon sat was now a seven-foot, and growing, demon. As the digivolving process was coming to an end it reached its final height of eight feet. Two arms had spikes at the ends, while its eyes remained red. The body still didn't take a shape, it was still a black mist. ... Dedramon.  
  
At first no one knew if the digivolving was a success or not. The eyes were things of nightmares, nothing that should be in this world. Its arms were there, but simply faded into the mist that was called its body. No mouth was present, so speech was a wonder. I am Dedramon, one of the most evil Digimon ever, any surpassed by your Digimon partner, it motioned towards Tai as it spoke in a deep voice, but nothing was reassuring about it, like its partner. Ready to receive first mission. Tai started to smile, for they had succeeded in the beginning of a huge undertaking, but he suddenly lurched back in pain. Joe jumped up from his work when he saw everyone rush to Tai, his back was arched into the air. Dedramon's expression never changed, but you could hardly tell with something without a face. Medics noted the gashes across Tai's chest started to make a sizzling sound, while traces of smoke seemed to escape from underneath the bandages. Joe ripped the bandages away from Tai's body, only to see a hideous sight, the skin was burning hot and was visibly bubbling away from the muscle. As the panic continued, Artificial General Mazzola and Dedramon stood away, unsure what to do. A wall behind all the action turned into blackness, moving just like water would. Some of the liquid darkness' swirled together and formed a body. Black gave way to a red robe and hood; then two angel-like wings. Dedramon spun around to the demonic creature and attempted to use its mace-like right arm. It was ready to shoot forward, but was stopped.  
  
Genetic Code Lock Down, a computerized voice echoed from Dedramon's body. It attempted to attack again, but was met by failure once more. Each individual particle within the mist of its body glowed a brilliant golden color, its entire body reduced in size. Dedramon was back down to Rookie level. General Mazzola stared at his Digimon as its body went through a series of spasms. He was about to act, but his entire body seemed to shut down. Matt spun around when he heard the sound behind him. His eyes went wide when he saw the fallen angel creature standing there.  
  
Noctem... we need your help, we don't know what's happening to Tai! Matt asked reluctantly, but got no answer. We need you!  
  
Noctem raised its bony hand towards and moved it around slightly, then Tai stopped moving, he was unconscious. Did you ever stop to think that I was the one inflicting the pain? Matt was scared beyond belief, but Noctem would use that against him if he expressed it. I wanted to make a point, it seemed to fail when I did it last time to Kamiya. So I'll talk to you, Ishida. You need to continue NDD to its very end, or you'll be short one friend. Just do what you are told, and do it faster! Noctem melted back into the wall, going back from where he came. The liquid skin that was once on Tai's body, now on the examination table, dripped back onto Tai, as if it was in reverse, and covered to bare muscle once more. The skin was back to perfect condition, no gashes were visible.   
  
Matt squeezed his D-3 tightly within his grip, then punched the unconscious Artificial several times in the face, it started up again. What the hell happened, why didn't you warn us? Matt barked at the general.  
  
Genetic Code Lock Down deactivating, he spoke in a soft voice, similar to what a computer used. His normal voice returned momentarily, Tried to attack it, but lock down stopped me.  
  
Matt was ready to punch him again, You have orders! Go around attacking Holy Alliance bases, destroying them if you want! Go now! Matt said harshly at him. Without any further prompting, General Mazzola ran out of the room with his, still recovering, Digimon. Once past the corner, you could hear the general say something, then a flash of darkness was seen. After one second, a spiked arm was seen, meaning Voltinimon had warp-digivolved to Dedramon. He better hurry, I'd be lost without Tai around to help....  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Five bases have been lost, two hundred humans and Digimon killed, and fifty have been injured in the last twenty four hours. What's happening out there? TK yelled at the Damage Assessor.  
  
A human has been seen around each destroyed base, but no one knows who he is. And no human alone can take out bases with advanced defenses. Reports from survivors say some bizarre Digimon that could barely be seen was seen just before the attack, which was called, and I quote, Shadow Strike.' The Damage Assessor went through a few other papers to see if there was anything else. There's no more information after that.  
  
TK leaned over to Kari's ear, Maybe this would the Artificial the we were warned about, it would fit! Kari nodded in agreement, then TK got up from his seat. Everyone's dismissed, Digidestined, come with me! Patamon, Gatomon, you too! The other people looked at each other, being confused by TK words, but then slowly left. The Digidestined, with two of the Digimon, went the opposite direction of the others. They moved down a darkened hallway, until lights came to life when their motion was detected. Two cameras spun around when TK and Kari approached two separate computer consoles. TK and Kari pulled out their crests and pressed them into a slot that they would fit into. Then they pressed their left hands onto sensor pads for final identification. A cold metal door, between the two consoles, started to move to the side, revealing a large room on the other side. Izzy quickly realized he had died and went to heaven, technology far more advanced than he was used to covered the walls. Everyone moved into the room with an awe, nothing like they've seen in the past.  
  
Izzy grabbed TK's hand and forced him around, TK, since when do we have this room! Have you been holding out? Izzy could almost feel the adrenaline running through his veins.  
  
TK paused for one moment so he could think of an answer Izzy might believe. Gennai gave it to us when the war intensified, he didn't want us to tell you, Izzy looked at TK for a second to see if his face would change in anyway. Okay, Izzy? Izzy nodded and walked away to look at his new toys'. TK walked over to a container and pressed a button that opened the box, inside was the Spheres of Light and Darkness and the Crest of Change. He picked up the Sphere of Light and brought it over to a nearby table, Kari removed her crest from around her neck. Kari and I found out something really neat! Kari, you may do the honors, she held her crest a few inches away from the Sphere, it glowed ten distinct shapes within the Sphere.  
  
Isn't it cool? Kari couldn't help but smile. Don't tell me Izzy, you're jealous because you couldn't solve it yourself? He blushed a little around the cheeks when Kari spoke, I knew it! Well, despite this, I'll continue by pressing my crest to the Sphere. I've never done this before, so I'm being careful, Kari shoved the crest into the Sphere with great force. The ten distinct shapes glowed brighter than ever, but then the unexpected happened, they came out. Everyone stood there with shock almost spelled across their eyes. Each shape took new forms, the shapes of the eight crests and two other unknown shapes. They floated briefly before spiting into two. One cluster of shapes flew into Kari's glowing D-3, the others flew behind everyone. The Digidestined turned around quickly to see what was happening, it was accessing a Digiport. The port opened suddenly, the second cluster escaped into the Real World. Izzy, find out where they went! He ran to the computer as fast as he could. Izzy accessed the port records to get a rough idea where the shapes disappeared to.  
  
Izzy's eyes moved back and forth as the read the series of ones and zeros, then a map came up. I don't have an exact location, but any district around Odaiba would be a good guess. This can't end well... most likely. Izzy continued to search through the files for a better idea of its whereabouts. Kari seemed upset about this, until she looked down at her D-3. Ten egg-like shapes sat stationary on the screen, which confused her.  
  
Yolie, don't you have these shapes on your D-3? Yolie walked over to Hikari. She looked good and hard before giving an answer.  
  
Well, they look like Digi- Yolie was cut off when the front screen of the room turned on. The image was very blurry, but it was clearly a man that was there.  
  
Hello, Digidestined, nice to see you again! everyone was confused of who it could be. I call to tell you the location of the next attack on your bases, I knew Artificial General Mazzola would be a problem for you! He will attack in grid one by ten by three, as he talked, his blond hair became visible for a meager second.  
  
TK thought of people it could be, Matt? No, it couldn't be, that idea flooded his mind. There was no way to tell who it really was.  
  
The person continued, You should hurry, he'll strike within the next three hours!  
  
Kari stood up, Who are you? How can we trust you?  
  
I'm a friend of Gennai's, how else would I have your number? Kari cheered up when she heard that, but TK was still skeptical of his identity. No one that Gennai just says a friend'. Thank you for your time, goodbye! The screen turned off rather fast, leaving everyone to think of what to do.  
  
TK made the first comment, I'll gather the soldiers, we better hurry. TK walked out of the room uneasily.  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter done! Another chapter done! Did you people out there notice how unstable Noctem is? He's going to be a fun character to develop throughout the story. Here's some notes to remember when I have stories:  
  


  * I tend to have characters with Latin names  

  * I tend to have my stories last as long as they can without getting boring or pointless  

  * And I always want reviews! (Write me those good reviews, people!)  
  


Noctem means _The Night_, while Vestisobscurus is actually two different Latin words: Vestis (pronounced with a W not V) means _robe_, and Obscurus means _dark_. Since colors come after the word it modifies in Latin, just like in Spanish, it really means _Dark Robe_. Wasn't that a fun lesson, class? The next chapter will be called Don't Leave Me..., a chapter I can't wait to finish. I leave you with two things: first the preview:  
  
_After wiping away the tears, she ran to TK. No! How could he? All right, TK, listen up. I'm bringing you back to the base, she turned her gaze back to the general. Fear the day I kill you!  
  
I'm really scared! I don't give a damn. But if you wait any longer, lover boy here is gonna die. Then you will be too busy with his funeral!  
  
_Now a small writing I found:  
  
**In my life  
She has burst  
like the music of angels  
The light of the sun!  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.  
  
**Until next time...


	6. Don't Leave Me…

Don't Leave Me...

The stage is set for a huge rescue or huge destruction. Someone called the Alliance, but who is he? What is the true goal of NDD? Many things could be asked, but how many could be answered with the truth being bent so much? Artificial General Mazzola has the power to cause problems, and with Noctem gaining more control, more damage can be done! This amazing journey isn't even half way done...  


  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
Don't Leave Me...  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


TK threw the door apart as he walked into the Main Hall. Soldiers filled the large room, barely an inch of free space could be found even if you searched. Above everyone flew a squad of Airdramon, their wings were almost flat against their bodies. The New Year's decorations were long gone, their purpose served. TK's camouflage uniform clung to his well built frame. His muscles weren't completely shown, but everyone knew they were there. The catwalk fifty feet from the ground had guards posted every few meters. TK's hair swayed from side to side as he walked towards his partner Digimon.  
  
Patamon, only go to the Ultimate this time, we won't need too much strength for this, TK removed his green D-3 from his belt, blue and white colored lights started to flash from the screen.  
  
Patamon flew up into the air near the Airdramon. Patamon digivolve to... the tiny Digimon glowed brightly as he stopped flying up. His body took on a more human form, while angel wings grew from his back. A metal covering appeared over his eyes and forehead. The final adornments covered the body, a blue robe came down from the waist. ... Angemon. The angel Digimon flew over the Alliance forces with ease. Another white light surrounded its body, Angemon digivolve to... a sword came forth from Angemon's right arm. The armor upon his head elongated to the point it went far above his head. More wings grew from his back, and golden strapping grew from the waist. ... Magnaangemon.  
  
As the soldiers watched the angel fly around the Airdramon with little trouble, the doors behind TK flew open from an unknown force. A strange mist flooded in as Gatomon came running in, glowing. She ran to TK, climbed up, and launched from his shoulders. TK was surprised when he felt the paws hit his back, he turned his back, ready to fight, but Gatomon had already launched off. She spun through the air with great finesse, she caught the eyes of the soldiers. Gatomon digivolve to... the cat Digimon took on a human shape and grew multiple wings. A metal covering appeared over her eyes and forehead. A pink scarf-like item materialized around the arms and then around the back. Clothing that resembled silk covered the legs, while fine cloth with two small wings appeared over the bare arms. ... Angewomon.  
  
When the grand entrance was over, small pieces of data swirled around TK. He looked around him, being very surprised, but yet seemed to know who it was. Each piece of data came together into a more solid form. Two legs were made clear first, the head also appeared without any features, making the person roughly TK's height. Two arms materialized around TK's neck, it seemed to be a very leisurely posture. Slowly a smile was seen expanding across the face. Hey, TK, I wanted to surprise you! The rest of the face became clear, as well as the rest of the body. It was Kari, My powers grew to be a little more refined. TK hugged Kari harder than she expected. He spun her around before he spoke.  
  
We're ready, how bout you? He flashed a smile that would make any women faint instantly.  
  
I'm ready, so we should go, now! Kari said loudly towards the end. He smiled again before facing the soldiers, who were staring at the young couple. Stop staring! We better leave before their staring cramp our style! Kari shook her head, while laughing slightly. She closed her eyes as a gentle blue light surrounded her, then everyone else. Slowly, their bodies started to break down into data, starting with the legs. The data flaked off like dead skin or like the battle with Apocalymon. Within a minute, all the people were gone. The open doors slowly creaked shut as a not-so-gentle wind seemed to close them. On the outside, everyone moved about with their business-- scientists, soldiers, Digidestined.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
The room was dark and eerie, shadows covered the walls. A small compact computer sat at a table, opposite of the door. Tai was slouched over the keyboard typing in long, complicated strings of code. After typing some new coding, and error came up. Error: Champion level Digimon will be locked out now on if this information is pursued, Tai read out loud. He paused for one moment, but then continued typing. Tai used his left hand to fish out his D-3 and locked it into a port attached to the computer. This sure would be easier if Izzy was around. Too bad Noctem couldn't corrupt him. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard, then a holographic image of Greymon was projected from the D-3 into the air. It spun around a few times before breaking down into something that resembled sand as it felt to the ground below. A single tear rolled down his cheek, then fell to the floor. I'll miss you, Greymon. Tai remained silent for another minute, then seemed to stop caring. He started the final tasks to completing the huge undertaking that the Dark Ocean had set out for him. It was nearly done when the door behind him swung open, light flooded the room.  
  
Hey, Tai, almost done? Matt closed the door behind him, the light seized to enter the room.  
  
I finishing up... now, Tai turned around to Matt. Give me your D-3. Tai looked at Matt's face, it was an expression of complete surprise.   
  
Tai... you're hair?  
  
Tai was a little taken back by the comment. I decided to revive old ideals. So I started with my hair. Your D-3? Tai's hair was once again at its upright position, like it had been in his childhood. It will surely put Sora through a loop the next time we see each other. Matt was still surprised, but he managed to take out his D-3 and gave it to Tai. He removed his D-3 from the port and shoved Matt's in. Tai retyped some of the codes so that it would work for Matt's D-3. In no time he was done. Pay attention, Matt, this is really cool. Tai entered the codes into the D-3. Soon enough, a holographic picture of Garurumon was projected from the tiny device. It, too, broke down into something like sand, Garurumon would never be seen again. Okay, when ever you digivolve, nowadays, you will go straight to the Ultimate, skipping the Champion. And the new program allows dark digivolving, so no matter what happens to you when you use it, the outcome will always be the same. The Digimon will be corrupt!  
  
Matt had a smile covering much of his face. This too good!  
  
At least this phase of NDD is working...  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
The Holy Alliance forces walked through the dark forest as fast as they could, the two Ultimates were in front with TK and Kari. Shadows loomed over the thin clearing that was used as a path. Odd coos' and clucks' were heard from all directions, something only the Digidestined were so used to hearing. Kari, doesn't this remind you of that weird forest we were in during our fight with Puppetmon? TK said softly. Kari nodded, but stopped when she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was, yet nothing was there. They continued the trek through the darkness, until the darkness let go to a brightly lit clearing near one of the bases. The soldiers relaxed for one moment, lowering their weapons. Behind one of the trees, General Mazzola stood, holding what resembled a detonation device. A smirk spread across his face as the last few soldiers came into the clearing. He pressed the button on the device, resulting in an explosion of data. Each and every tree, rock, and lesser Digimon melted away into the yellow-brown ground below. In the center of where the clearing used to be, a Digimon, with mist for a body, floated out of the ground slowly. The soldiers turned their attentions to the evil Digimon, while TK and Kari looked at the general.  
  
Who are you? What do you want? TK screamed out at the unknown person. The general walked forward from his spot towards TK. Who are you!  
  
I am a brother, he spoke in Matt's voice. I am a leader, he said in Tai's voice. I am a destroyer, now in Noctem's voice. I am Artificial General Mazzola, loyal to the Digital Aftermath, he then said in his less-than-normal voice. Kari took a step back, in case of an emergency that should inflict them. Come on, let's fight! TK ran to General Mazzola, drawing his sword out. He brought the sword up, then forced it back down to the general's arm. The sword dug into the skin, but never caused pain, only strange black-tinted blood came out. It remained there as the general spoke. You should probably know, Artificials are incredibly powerful and tend not to fell pain. Humans are weak, even as Digidestined! General Mazzola kicked TK in the stomach with full force, knocking him back several meters, then into some dense bushes. The sword within the general's arm started to smoke, then melted away into his arm. You just made my crystalline bone structure even stronger. Kari, do you want a turn? He waved her over.  
  
I am so... tired... of... people... trying... to take... over... the... Digital World! Kari paused every time she tried to hit General Mazzola. As the mini-fight continued, the soldiers started to fight the mysterious Digimon that came out of the ground. Each person ran up as fast as they could, but were struck down instantly by the spiked arms. Dedramon drifted into near bliss as it flowed into each motion of its arms. The demonic red eyes closed as the movement became softer and more lethal. Bullets were shot from the guns, yet did nothing as they passed through the Digimon without harming it. Bodies piled up around Dedramon with each death it caused, soon no more bodies were gathering, because the dead bodies were now higher than Dedramon. The soldiers didn't know what to do, but were lashed out at when two spiked arms flew over the bodies and impaled the remaining soldiers. We will stop you, Mazzola! That's for sure! The two Ultimate level Digimon, that flew high in the air, came down with deadly force upon Dedramon. Magnaangemon's sword passed through the demon Digimon, but did nothing. The mace-like right arm that Dedramon bore shot forward, hitting Angewomon's wings, causing her to lose control. She fell to ground far to fast to be safe, but was slowed down when she passed through Dedramon's hazy body. Angewomon rolled over the ground before coming to a complete stop, dust clouded around her. Her body shook violently as small splotches of black slime' spread across the wings, arms, and legs. Angewomon downgraded into Gatomon, then into Salamon, and finally Nyarimon. The slime creeped away from the In-Training's body and back to Dedramon. Meanwhile, Kari struggled with Mazzola, and TK was unconscious in the bushes. TK rolled over and slowly woke up to see Kari be backhanded by Mazzola, knocking her back, much like TK. He got up to try to confront Mazzola, but wasn't prepared for gravity.  
  
General Mazzola whistled to his Digimon. Finish off that damn angel, now! Dedramon spun around to face the angel Digimon for the final assault.  
  
Shadow Strike, the two spiked arms shot forward. Magnaangemon attempted to use the Gate of Destiny, but he was too slow. One of the arms smashed into Magnaangemon with ease, forcing itself into his armored body. TK's eyes were on the verge of tears when he ran, from his spot near the bushes, to his fallen partner Digimon.  
  
Magnaangemon, let me- TK had stopped in his place, words no longer coming out. Dedramon's triple spiked arm had been shot forward into TK's stomach. His mouth opened to scream, but only blood came out. Dedramon's arms were now crossed over each other because of the attack. It threw one arm over the other, with whoever was attached to the arm. Magnaangemon soared through the air over TK, landing a few feet from him. It had become too much for the angel, so he was reduced to the Rookie level. TK's blood was covering the ground, red was now the predominant color of the area. Kari slowly came to realization of what had happened, and was in utter shock.  
  
General Mazzola laughed at this sight. This is too good! The Forces of Darkness beaten the Angels! This must be hell for you, Kari. It certainly fells like heaven to me, he started to laugh once more. The general looked at the small computer screen on his wrist, it was emitting a strange black light that seemed out of place, even for this world.   
  
Dedramon digivolve to... each particle of mist Dedramon's body glowed its own independently colored light. The arms were deleted and reconfigured into silver gauntlets. Most of the particles from around the eyes came together to form a black executioner's mask with blood red eyes. Lower particles came together as a black robe, similar to Angemon's. Within its left hand formed a huge spear with fire surrounding the spear point. In the other hand was a black shield, roughly its height. But there was something missing, there was no body, no arms under the gauntlets, no legs to be covered by the robe, and no head to hold up the mask, let alone have glowing red eyes. It was basically a ghost in a very fancy costume. By the time the digivolving process was coming to an end, it was almost thirty feet high. ... Scutidramon.  
  
The Digimon was more powerful, but it no longer had a hold on TK's and Patamon's lives. After whipping away the tears, Kari ran to TK. No! How could he! All right, TK, listen up. I'm bringing you back to base to get help, she turned her gaze back to the general. Fear the day I kill you!  
  
I'm really scared! I don't give a damn. But if you wait any longer, lover boy there is gonna die. Then you'll be too busy with his funeral!  
  
Kari's eyes teared up once more, Fear that day...! She was now surrounded by a light blue light. TK, Kari, and the partner Digimon were broken down into data, they were gone. The barren environment no longer boasted any form of life, beyond dirt. General Mazzola turned away from the target base and started to walk into the sunset with his Omega-level Digimon.  
  
I'll be waiting....  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
The room was a cold gray, much like any room in the Digital Aftermath. Davis sat near the front of a table, he looked very confused. Tai and Matt talked to each other in one corner. Joe was at one of the scientific tables altering Davis's D-3 to better suit the Aftermath and the future needs of NDD. Other generals filled the room to see what was going to happen, but didn't have an idea what was going to happen. A glowing box was wheeled into the room by one of the underlings. Something alive was inside the box, yet few knew what it was. Tai walked over to Davis, Are you ready for your Digimon?  
  
Davis smiled when he finally found out why he was there. I've always been ready! Tai led Davis to the glowing box, Joe walked over as well, still holding Davis's D-3. The box was opened slowly, a golden light permeated the room. A blue dragon, about half of Davis's height, walked out and jumped into his arms.  
  
Hello, Davis, I've been waiting six years to meet you! I'm Veemon, but you can call me Veemon. That's right, and I'm your partner Digimon. Together we'll make project NDD work! Veemon jumped around Davis. He didn't know what to do, so he looked up to Tai. Tai then looked over to Joe, who nodded immediately, then put out his hand with the D-3. Davis took a deep breath before taking the D-3, Veemon stopped in his place, his eyes completely black. The D-3 started to glow as this phase of NDD was coming to a close.  
  
Veemon digivolve to... the little blue dragon glowed an eerie black light. The body grew to a size of about nine feet, while claws grew from the hands, feet, and head. A huge mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth that could cut almost anything. A blue v' appeared on the white chest as the digivolving process was coming to an end. Finally, a long blue tail sprang out. ... Veedramon.  
  
Tai bent over to Matt's ear to speak, The alternate genetic codes worked perfectly! Matt nodded in response.  
  
Veedramon digivolve to... the giant blue and white dragon was once again surrounded by an eerie light. Claws grew longer and sharper, while most of the body became more rugged looking. Huge unevenly-edged, red wings grew from the back. The v' on the chest became larger and a darker blue, now taking up most of the chest. The horns above the eyes became black and shimmered in the light. The dragon was now about twenty feet high. ... Aeroveedramon.  
  
Tai looked at the huge Digimon, then faced every. Congratulations, we did it! Another chapter of NDD has been closed! He was going to see more, but he noticed Matt walking over to the door. Tai moved to see who it was, it was General Mazzola. The general said something to Matt, which resulted in Matt all most exploding.  
  
What do you mean you all most killed TK, but will die soon anyways! I wanted to kill TK, he's my brother! If he dies, your head is going to be on a silver platter! General Mazzola nodded in response, then walked out. The other generals were confused for one moment, but just shook it off. Tai smiled for one moment, then turned around and faced his shadow. His eyes flooded with black, his pupils no longer seen.  
  
Mortem Sibi Conscisco, go to Noctem and tell him the project is going along swimmingly. Go, now! The shadow moved away from Tai, leaving him with no shadow, and traveled across the wall to a nearby computer. It accessed a dark port and disappeared into the Dark Ocean. Good, very good...  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
Kari, TK, and the partner Digimon materialized in the Main Hall. People saw the blood and the medics rushed over as fast as they could. They patched him up here and there to slow the bleeding that would kill him if they couldn't help him. A stretcher was carried over for TK, his blood started to cover everything in sight. Kari backed up away from the emergency and was almost crying, but didn't, she left the scene with a few soldiers and headed towards the briefing room. TK was lifted onto the stretcher and started the trek to the medical bay. The patterns of light and darkness danced across TK's body as they moved down the hallway, strips of lights every meter or so. He was held down as the pain got worse for TK. The doors flew open when they approached the medical bay. Izzy was at one of the computer consoles working on calculations for new vaccines, when blood flew over his shoulder and hit the computer screen. He turned around to see TK flailing around on one of the examination tables, his wound appeared to have a mysterious haze coming off of it. Izzy ran over, his red hair swaying back and forth, to the chief medical officer. Where's Kari? Izzy ran to another officer. Where is she!  
  
The officer briefly turned away from TK, blood on his face. She left to go to the briefing room. But I have work to do! The officer spun back around to help TK. Izzy didn't know what to do-- go to Kari or stay with TK. He held his head, putting his hands through his rusty red hair. Izzy finally threw his hands down and ran out of the medical bay as fast as could, pushing guards and scientists over, his navy blue shirt and green pants tore as he hit one of the stands in the hallway.  
  
TK's hand were clenched onto the examination table. One of the doctors held his arm in place as he injected a clear liquid into TK. He stopped flailing around like a fish out of water, his arms fell limp to the sides of the table. One of the other doctors slipped a clear, plastic mask onto TK's face. The gas should keep him asleep for awhile. A cart of sharp metal implements were wheeled over to the side of one of the doctors. We have to make this work!  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Kari was in the briefing room, talking to three soldiers. She was giving them orders, Remember, get his mom here. That's top priority! They nodded in agreement, then were sucked into the Real World when Kari put here D-3 to the computer. Izzy ran in just in time to see the screen flash and the three soldiers disappearing. The door made a clanging sound when swung close, which made Sora turn around from her seat in the corner. Kari faced Izzy, tears streaming down her face, Oh, Izzy, I forgot all about you! She ran over to him and pulled Izzy into a near-crushing hug. I'm so sorry I forgot! Izzy didn't know what to do, so he just patted her on the back. I don't understand how someone can be so evil! And do such things! She continued to cry into his shoulder.  
  
It's all right, Kari. I think they've bought him to surgery, Kari didn't seem to listen, but cheered up slightly, wiping the tears away.  
  
I sent three soldiers to the Real World to get TK's mom, maybe she can help. We don't have too many options here, and if we wait, we'll lose him! Kari tried her best to shut away the emotions as best she could, but some tears still came out.  
  
Izzy mournfully looked down at his D-3 for the time, then he remembered something. Kari, maybe we should see what those things, that appear to be digieggs, can do. We might find help there! Kari lifted her head level to Izzy's.  
  
Might as well...  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter done! It took me a while to write due to the lack of free time, something that is very valuable to me! Anyways, TK has been injured, will he survive? Davis has a Digimon that digivolves into forms that make more sense! And Kari has digieggs!' The fun continues...  
  
On another note, I'm glade to see all those authors out there that are still writing Digimon series with our favorite characters from season two, and aren't giving up on it to write for the not-so-to-soon-to-premier season three or just stop writing altogether! *Claps Hands* In one of the reviews (you know who you are) asked where is Ken. Don't worry, he'll be in the story, I want to work him into it with some plot twists! And a reminder to all those people out there that fell in love with season two and miss them so much, they have possibly worked out a season four already! In one of the last lines, TK said, The darkness has not been conquered yet.' The fact that everyone has kids, and those kids have Digimon, it could be safe to say that season four could involve them! That means we could see Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari, ect, ect once more! But that's only speculation. Mortem Sibi Conscisco means I put an end to my life.'  
  
Here's the preview...  
  
_The people screamed in terror as Dedramon killed dozens with ease. Bodies flew everywhere as the spiked arms flew around, impaling the unlucky bags of flesh. Kari gasped as a lone arm nearly hit in the head.  
  
_Now a poem from an author I cannot find the name of:  
  
**When the storm rises up,  
When the shadows descend.  
Every beat of my heart,  
Everyday without end.  
I will still stand like a rock,  
I will bend till I break  
Till there's no more to give,  
If that's what it takes.  
I will risk everything,  
I will fight,  
I will bleed,  
I will lay down my life,  
If that's what you need.  
  
**And finally, a poem' I wrote about the end of season two:  
  
**The season is over.  
The dream is dead.  
Not to worry,  
It will start over again.  
  
**Have a nice day...


	7. …I Still Need You

I Still Need You

TK is dying. Soldiers have been dispatched to the Real World. Davis has a Digimon. The possible futures of the Digidestined are being formed, while new evils strive to change it to better themselves. Truth is being danced around like a game, a game of deceptions that could effect everyone. Kari has powers that she doesn't know about or doesn't understand. Could the darkness win this endless fight? E-mail me at VincereNoctem@aol.com if you have any questions.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
...I Still Need You  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  
  


Izzy sat in front of his personal computer in his quarters, Kari hovering over him with intent of finding out what was added to her D-3's programing. Data from the D-3 was downloaded into the computer and put into a form, ones and zeros. Izzy reviewed the information quickly and obviously came to a conclusion judging by his facial expression, There's no question about it, they're digieggs! Kari perked up, wiping a few remaining tears away. In fact, they're every digiegg, plus a few more! Do you want to know what they are? She nodded her head in response. Okay... they are the digieggs of Courage... of Friendship... of Love... of Sincerity... of Hope... of Reliability... of Knowledge... Light... and it appears to say Kindness and Miracles. I don't know the last two, but there has to be a crest version of both for the digieggs to exist, Kari sighed lightly in utter confusion.  
  
Why do I have them? The digieggs belong to the new Digidestined! That's Yolie, Cody, and General Davis Motomiya. Yolie and Cody have two digieggs each, and Motomiya probably has two as well, Courage and Friendship. But that's only six, Light, Hope, Miracles, and Kindness still don't have carriers! Kari sighed again, holding her head like she had a headache. Her light brown hair, that hung to her shoulders, covered her face when she dropped her head towards the ground.  
  
Has it occurred to you that the Digieggs of Light belongs to you? Though that still doesn't explain the other three, oh well. Izzy was going to say more, but Kari's D-3 started to beep. What the hell? Kari grabbed the device faster than Izzy could imagine. Kari, do you know why it's beeping? Izzy got up from his seat to be eye-level with Kari.  
  
Kari nodded her head, It's because this is the time TK should be coming out of surgery! Thanks, Izzy, bye! Kari kissed Izzy on the cheek, resulting in him blushing. She ran out of Izzy's room and towards the medical bay as fast as she could. Lower ranking officers dodged out of her way as her speed increased and the Crest of Light started to glow. She got faster and faster with each step, then Kari started to realize what was going on, her powers were growing again. Kari knew that if she stopped the power might not grow properly, so she pressed on. Soon enough she was nearly a blur to the people she pasted. Kari saw the doors of the medical by approaching, instinctively she threw her hands up, resulting in the doors flying open, even though she didn't touch them. Kari came to a complete stop when she was inside. She looked around for one moment, her legs still a little tired. TK! TK! TK? She ran in between all the stretchers with people on them, none of them had TK on it. Doctor. Doctor! The chief medical officer ran out of his office carrying medical supplies. He had light brown hair, cut to be a very short length. He was also tall, about six feet, a couple inches taller than Kari. His skin was relatively pale, a side effect of being in the artificial lights of the base for a long time, and being from the northeast of the United States didn't help that either.  
  
What's the emergency? he yelled, but stopped when he only saw Kari. Madame Hikari, what's the problem? Kari ran up to him and picked him up several feet by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Where's TK? she yelled at him. She realized what she was doing and put the doctor back to the ground, her crest still glowing. Sorry about that.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, he was thoroughly confused. He's over here. The chief weaved through the stretchers with Kari close behind. Off in a far corner of the medical bay sat a lone stretcher, TK atop it. Kari thought he looked fine from a distance, but after a closer look, she saw the nearly invisible steam' coming from the wound. Her eyes almost went completely blank from the shock, then it hit what was going on, resulting in her gasp. That was my response too! No matter what we did to help him, the wound continued to exist, we just slowed it down. If we don't find a way to fix it, he'll die within the next seven hours. Kari fell to the ground in defeat. She started to cry lightly when she saw TK's body shifting around from the intense pain. Kari covered her eyes in the attempt to hide some of the tears, but she remembered a way to help him, a way that she hadn't used in years. Madame Hikari? Did you think of something to help him? Kari up from the ground. Her crest went from a dim, almost meaningless light to a near flood-light intensity.   
  
A faint white light moved around Kari's body much like a gas, she spoke in a more womanly voice. I do have a way, but it will take some help from the other Digidestined.  
  
The chief doctor took a step back, Madame Hikari?  
  
A small smiled spread across her face, her voice becoming more tender, No, I am the Guardian of Light. He gave her a look that made you feel like you were crazy. Do not worry, my child, I am one of the protectors of the Digital World. I use this body when the Digidestined are in grave danger. Good bye... Kari put her hand to his cheek as she slowly broke down into data.  
  
He realized no one was there anymore after he blinked a few times, That was strange!  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
The Digidestined of the Aftermath, with Artificial General Mazzola, were in the training room of the home base. The room was much like any other room in the Digital Aftermath, a cold gray. Scutidramon was the center of attention, judging by Matt's drooling mouth. An eerie smile covered General Mazzola's perfect face. He watched his huge, thirty-foot Digimon practice at various punches and movements with its shield, it still needed time getting used to the new form. Tai was leaning against a wall far from the action, If I kill myself, I'll be rid of the Darkness, he said to himself. But then she will never know! Yet it would but NDD to a complete standstill, Tai shook off the thoughts, and starting to walk to his comrades, applauding. Very good! Let's see some target practice! General Mazzola turned to look Tai square in the eye, then bowed. A small, but very strong, circular object popped up on the other side of the room. Scutidramon reacted the way everyone had hoped.  
  
Demonic Spear, the demon creature lifted its left arm to throw the fiery spear at the target. The spear cut through the air with utter ease, hitting the target dead on. The circle blew up into a million tiny pieces, smoke bellowing up from the fire that was sparked. Scutidramon put out its left arm again, a new spear materialized instantly.  
  
Matt watched with awe, he hadn't seen such power in a while that didn't belong to himself. I know for a fact that was the weaker of the two attacks Scutidramon has! Matt was ready for something amazing.  
  
General Mazzola looked at Matt, then back to his Digimon. You're right, you know. Scutidramon, show them your other attack! The creature responded immediately when a huge wall moved to position, it was made of Chomdigizoid, the hardest of all metals.  
  
Scutidramon's eyes transformed from a blood red to a cold, empty black. A ghostly black light exploded from its body, sparking a black-colored fire that engulfed its entire body. No one could see the Digimon, just the fire, which wasn't moving. Out of the fire came the two silver gauntlets, items no longer being held by them. Each gauntlet moved through the fire, not being scorched in anyway, then moved around as if it was using a mysterious spell. The fire changed its movements so that it shot out from Scutidramon's hands. Every ember that once covered its body moved out, soaring through the air. The attack made contact with the metal wall, destroying it promptly. Joe couldn't help but laugh about this little power increase. Davis was next to Joe, clapping madly. The shield and spear materialized into Scutidramon's hands once more, but the excitement was short lived. The demon Digimon's body glowed an eerie light, not like anything that has been seen before. It dropped the shield and spear that it just reacquired, breaking down into data. The gauntlets and black robe fell to the ground, also breaking down into data. Its head shook violently before it too broke down into data.  
  
Tai ran up to where the Digimon used to be, Where is it? Was it deleted? Everyone looked around for a few seconds to see if any data was still left over. Slowly, a black fog-like cloud of data moved to the center of the room. It moved up into the air and started to take form. Two red eyes were visible, two spiked arms also appeared abruptly. A body took a more visible form as Tai spoke, Good, he only downgraded. But that was still too close.  
  
Matt moved towards Tai, We'll see Scutidramon again, Tai, we just need to find some Angels to kill. And with the next phase of NDD starting, that won't be too hard. Dedramon will just have to do, for now. Tai sighed deeply, then walked out of the room for his quarters.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
But Ms. Takaishi, you need to believe us, we are from the Digital World! The soldiers were almost begging for TK's mom to listen to them. TK was almost killed, Kari wants you to come to see if you can help! Ms. Takaishi was about to close the door on there faces.  
  
Pay attention, I don't know if you are the ones that tried to kill my son or not! And it's one in the mourning! Ms. Takaishi was in a light blue robe, attempting to stay warm. So why don't you go-  
  
Don't worry, Ms. Takaishi, they're telling the truth, Kari walked out from the stairwell. It's nice to see you again. Kari walked over to TK's mom and exchanged a hug. Kari's crest continued to glow, illuminating the building's side.  
  
Oh, hello, Kari! I've missed you so much! I shouldn't doubt you. Um, why is your eyes and chest glowing, Kari?   
  
Kari laughed a little, Technically I'm not Kari, but the Guardian of Light. I use Kari's body when the Digidestined are in grave danger. I am one of nine guardian that protect the Digital World, though our powers have been stretched thin from the constant wars. Does that make sense? TK's mom sheepishly nodded her head in agreement. Good, we need to enter the Digital World now. Are you ready?  
  
Give me one moment, I need to get dressed.  
  
Very well, Kari smiled as she saw the woman rush back into her house. Small crashes were heard every few seconds as Ms. Takaishi attempted to get ready. Within a minute, she came running back to the door. Now are you ready?  
  
Bring me to my son...  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
The Digidestined, minus Kari, gathered in the Main Hall with various doctors, guards, and generals. TK was on a stretcher in the center of the commotion. No one knew what to do, except Kari had instructed a general to prepare this for her arrival. Patamon sat on the ground near TK, bandages around him, a grim reminder of the fight with Dedramon. Nyarimon was also there, panting heavily and very tired, ever since the last fight she was in. At the other end of the Hall, data started to swirl around, eventually being configured as four people. Ms. Takaishi stood in awe of the massive room that the people of the Alliance were so used to seeing on a daily basis. Kari whispered into Ms. Takaishi's ear and pointed out a spot next to Sora. She walked over there, greeted Sora, and watched what was going to happen. Kari looked at the Digidestined, then the generals, Chosen, position your D-3 towards me so I can use my powers without any consequences. The Digidestined held out their D-3s, a faint white light began to glow on the screen of each. Kari' put her hands in the air, resulting in the light of the D-3s to shoot forward to her hands. Kari was still under the control of the Guardian when this was going on, but she was becoming more aware every second. Patamon woke up slowly to see the bright light in Kari's hands coming closer to him. The small Digimon surged with energy, the new path had become clear.  
  
Patamon digivolved to... the tiny mammal Digimon suddenly grew eight wings as it took on a human form. The left hand had a new black glove covering it, while a helmet covered his eyes. A huge energy sword came out of the wrist of his right arm. Most of the body was an angelic white as the digivolving phase came to an end. ... Magnaangemon.  
  
Kari's powers had allowed Patamon to digivolve straight to Ultimate, skipping Champion altogether. The Angel Digimon faced Kari as she spoke, Angel Digimon, I command you to heal you partner human. He is in danger, as you might already know. The angel nodded his head, then turned towards TK. His massive wings glowed a combination of whites, blues, purples, and reds. The light flowed away from his wings to TK's tortured body. It moved all over his body, bathing him in a gentle light. The bandages upon TK's wound flew off, exposing the red flesh. The chief doctor moved, by instinct, towards TK to help him, but Kari simply waved her right hand, causing him to fly through the air and onto the ground several feet back. The wounds slowly closed together and healed as best as the angel's powers could permit. TK groaned slightly as he opened his bruised eyes.  
  
Kari. Kari? TK looked around the room to see the other Digidestined and generals, but couldn't see Kari. Patamon suddenly lost all the power he had gained, reducing him to Rookie. The small Digimon flew over to TK, landing on top of the wound, causing TK in wince in pain. It obviously wasn't completely healed. The Crest of Light abruptly stopped glowing, meaning the Guardian was out of Kari's body.  
  
I'm right here, TK. I'm right here...  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
General Mazzola opened the door leading to the outside, his Digimon moving behind him very slowly. He was about to walk out when he heard a voice behind him. Where are you going? Better have a good answer! General Mazzola turned around to see a young man with dark brown hair. He was very muscular, even for his age. His scarred face added to his already rugged looks. He, too, bore the general's insignia.  
  
General Moriyama, why do you continue to be such a nuisance to me? The other general was also an Artificial, his Rookie Digimon was Demidevimon. Moriyama got his power through a series of coincidences, such as mysterious deaths. You are always in my way!  
  
Me? A nuisance? You must be mistaken, subeta! I am a innocent general that wants to ruin your deplorable life, Moriyama started laughing. His Digimon came flying in, also laughing. So, where are you going? He said in a more stern voice.  
  
I am doing exactly what Noctem has ordered me to do! You probably know that I'm his favorite! Now it was General Mazzola's turn to laugh. Moriyama grew increasingly mad. He clenched his hand, but lightened his grip when he got a new idea, now he was smiling. Oh, what are you doing to do? Mazzola said in a sarcastic way.  
  
Kill you, of course! he turned to his tiny, flapping Digimon. Demidevimon flew up higher into the air.  
  
Right! Demidevimon warp-digivolve to... a black light exploded from the Digimon's body. The first pillar of black light forced the demon creature to change into a Devimon. Then the second pillar hit, forcing it to change into a Myotismon. The third, and final, pillar of black light caused it to change into a creature of pure horror, its antics was widely known back when it ruled the Digital World so many years ago. Its clothing was mostly red, its face was painted with black and white. Pictures of skulls materialized on each shoulder. Two swords were positioned on the Digimon's back. ... Piedmon.  
  
The Clown Digimon drew its swords out, pointing it to General Mazzola. Is that supposed to scare me? Dedramon, attack! Piedmon looked around the brightly lit room, but there was no sign of the enemy Digimon. As the clown took a few steps to look closer at something, Dedramon lowered from the ceiling, dropping itself almost on Piedmon. Dedramon shot the mace-like right arm at Piedmon's midsection, but was blocked by the swords. Piedmon launched an attack using the two swords, but that, too, was blocked by triple-spiked left arm of Dedramon. The Digimon continued to attempt to attack each other, but attack failed. The arms of both Digimon moved faster and faster, almost a blur to those not in the fight. Piedmon moved a sword from one hand to the other, a small dagger materialized in his right hand. He threw the dagger at Dedramon, but pasted through him and headed to General Mazzola. The general threw his hand up, catching the dagger by its handle, only a few inches away from his chest. I can use this later, he attached the dagger to his belt. Dedramon shot both arms at once, shattering Piedmon's swords, and impaling the clown in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clenching the wound. Piedmon blew up into data, then the data swirled around and reformed itself back into Demidevimon. Moriyama, you shouldn't fight people that are many times stronger than you! Ja ne! General Mazzola walked out of the base with his Digimon, leaving General Moriyama to care for his Digimon. Mazzola whispered to himself, Now to find the Alliance home base...  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Kari rushed around her quarters, in a vein attempt to get TK ready for their date. TK had promised this date awhile ago, but circumstances slowed their plans, now TK regretted his promise. He was still in some pain, leftovers from Dedramon. All right, TK, do you want to wear this? TK moaned as he fell back onto the bed. TK, you have been in near perfect health for about eighteen hours! Now get ready! You promised for a date, and this is a good time to celebrate! TK covered his eyes with the hope he could stall enough. And you're not stalling! TK moaned again. Now put this on! He slowly got up from the bed, holding his side, and headed for the bathroom with the cloths. Kari tapped her foot for the minute TK was changing. He came out of the bathroom looking relatively nice, except his short blond hair, which was a mess. TK was wearing a dark blue suit and sleek black shoes. TK, your fly, he looked down, and was about to get when Kari spoke. Let me get it, she reached down for the fly, completely missing it, but TK didn't, he was swimming in pleasure. Oh, did I just do that? Kari said in a childish, sarcastic voice. She moved her hands for the fly once more, this time succeeding. All right, let's go to tell the others we're going! Kari grabbed TK's hand and dragged him out of the room.  
  
But... but, Kari, shouldn't get some rest? TK was trying his best to slow Kari down.  
  
You slept for eleven hours! Come on! Kari pulled hard enough to move TK several feet from the door. Ms. Takaishi was walking down the hall when she saw the young couple. Oh, hello, Ms. Takaishi! How are you doing?  
  
A gentle, caring smile appeared on her face. Very good. Thanks for asking. I actually have a question for you, Kari nodded. Well, why did I have to come to the Digital World? I don't seem to have served any function.  
  
To start with, I thought it would be courteous to let you know of TK's condition. And I needed you to use my powers. They work easily if it is for a family member or it's a Digimon in need. With you present, and you wanting TK to get better, my powers worked. So, in a way, I should be thanking you, Kari went over to the mother of the person she loved to hug her. We're going to the Real World for a date, you're welcome to stay here at our base.  
  
I think I'll stay, for now. Have a nice date! Bye TK, Kari. Ms. Takaishi waved them off. She smiled as the kids moved out of her sight.  
  
Kari no longer had to pull TK around, he seemed to warm up to the idea of getting out of the base. They moved down the various hallways with ease, they knew they were special, not to be boisterous or anything. People looked at them with awe, no only was TK looking great, but so was Kari. She was wearing a sky blue dress with diamond earrings, there are always advantages of living in the Digital World, like getting expensive things for nothing. Kari's hair was long, as usual, and reached to her shoulders. TK, there's Sora! Now Kari was pulling TK around. Sora was yawning deeply, and heading for her quarters. Hey, Sora! She sluggishly turned around to see Kari.  
  
Hey... Kari. What's... up? Sora said in between yawns.Where are you guys going?  
  
Kari pulled TK even closer to her, We're going on a date! I got reservations at that new French restaurant in Odaiba, Le Meilleur, Kari was ready to jump with joy. The restaurant was fairly large, not only in the square feet it requires, but that it is known worldwide. It's gonna be so much fun!  
  
Kari, that's _the best _restaurant I've ever been to! Make sure you get your money's worth, it's not too often a girl your age gets to go to places like that! Though you aren't an average girl. Oh, have fun! I wish I had time to go, but between the covert operation, overt operations, and just plain war, I have no time. And no sleep. Good night, Kari, TK. Sora yawned again and walked into her room, Kari waving to her as she got out of her sight.  
  
Okay, TK, let's go! Kari, with TK being dragged behind, ran to a computer, ripping out her D-3. Digiport open! The young couple was sucked into the computer, leaving for the Real World. Nyarimon and Patamon can running to the computer, only seconds after TK and Kari left.  
  
They left without us, that's not fair, Patamon said flapping around.  
  
Oh, pipe down! They wanted to have a date that was as normal as possible! That's why Kari didn't use her powers, that's definitely not a normal human trait. But I do hope they bring us some food back! Nyarimon bounced back to TK's and Kari's quarters as fast as she could, Patamon not far behind. I need my catnap!  
  
Patamon flew past the tiny Digimon, I'll take a nap... um... with you!  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
General Mazzola walked through the darkened forest without a care for what could happen to him, if he's not careful. Omicron particles are unusually high around here, interesting. Mazzola pressed a few buttons on the screen that was positioned on his wrist. Cross reference omicron particles with all data on the Holy Alliance.  
  
Searching... one match found. Displaying. The data rolled on and on, all about one thing. The H.A. Exstinctor is the only known vessel to emit these particles without causing harm. Continue? Mazzola pressed a button on the screen. The H.A. Exstinctor is of the Battle Cruiser configuration. The vessel is roughly fifty meters in length and twelve meters across. It is equipped with thirty-two pulse cannons, ten dispersal missile launchers, and one particle beam emitter. No data exists on the particle beam emitter. Continue? General Mazzola pressed a different button then before.  
  
Calibrate internal sensors to search for possible routes of the H.A. Exstinctor using the data found.  
  
Recalibrating... recalibrating... recalibration complete. One possible route found. Displaying. A holographic image was projected from the computer screen and into the air. The possible route ends three miles away, north-northwest. No known land forms obstruct the route. Continue? Mazzola pressed yet another button, shutting down the computer.  
  
I have just done something that Sub-Master Ishida could have never done. This is a good day after all.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
TK and Kari walked through the restaurant, following the waiter. Kari was almost dancing around, she was so excited, the only reason she wasn't dancing was to keep TK's dignity intact. When they got to the table, TK pulled the seat out for Kari, who excepted it with a loving smile. Water was already waiting for them at the table, and TK drank half of it with the first, large gulp. Both looked over the menus for a moment before making the order. Waiter, we're ready. TK said, snapping his fingers.  
  
The very short waiter walked over. What would you like to eat, Madame?  
  
Kari looked through the menu for one more second. I will have the Organes génitaux Rötis De Porc.  
  
And you? the waiter pointed to TK.  
  
I will have the Cerveaux De Singe, TK was curious to know what it was, but he didn't press on.  
  
Will that be it? the waiter asked. The couple nodded simultaneously. All right, it will be a few minutes, the waiter wrote down a few things, then walked away.  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other, then exchanged a gentle kissed. TK, this... will be... a great... night, Kari said in between kisses, TK nodded in return. Kari moved her right hand to TK's cheek. Suddenly a strange sensation coursed through her body, giving her a new feeling of power. She heard a voice that seemed very familiar to her.  
  
_You have been TK's power of barriers. You will need it later in this war. Use it wisely. _Kari now recognized the voice, it was the Guardian of Hope. She then realized that no one else heard it, so she continued kissing TK, trying her best leave the idea of powers behind her.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
A lone Saberleomon patrolled one side of the Alliance home base during this abnormally dark night. Little light came from the single spot light that loomed overhead. The bushes to the mighty creature's right moved ever so slightly, but enough for Saberleomon to be ready to attack. Without any warning, two spiked arms shot out, impaling the Digimon in two places. He hissed in pain, but his suffering wouldn't last much longer. The two spikes moved their separate directions, ripping Saberleomon in half. Each half was sent flying through the air, landing several meters away. Strangely enough, the two body halves didn't brake up into data, they just remained there as a grim reminder. Out of the shadows came General Mazzola, his hands in the pockets of his camouflage uniform. That was easy. He walked over a security panel, placing his left hand upon it. The hand of God will come down to smite us all. Electricity coursed through his hand, sending thousands of watts through the entire security system. And only a Chosen few will survive. Then he pressed his other hand to the identification plate next to the access door. The buttons on the panel flashed a few times before the door slid open. This is definitely too easy.  
  
General Mazzola walked through the hallways without caring about the people that would be moving about the base at this time, though it wouldn't be too many. The place was very dark, but his enhanced optic nerves allowed him to see much more than a normal human. He saw the names of the people each room belonged to, then he came to one sign that interested him greatly. Takenouchi Sora... he knew exactly who she was because of his memory banks. Mazzola pressed his hand to the side of his head, near the temple. His changed from the normal spectrum of light that all humans see in to the infrared part of the spectrum. He could see that a person was sleeping in one of the beds, so it was safe for him to go in. The door didn't make a sound as he pushed it open, soon enough he saw the person scrawled across the bed, asleep. General Mazzola pulled out the dagger he got earlier while looked at the girl good and close. He brought the dagger closer to her throat, but abruptly slashed at his wrist. Black-tinted blood came out of the open wound, something most people would faint to see. I certainly love blood, even if it's my own. He walked over to the wall opposite of Sora's bed and wrote a small message. Mazzola stepped back to view his masterpiece, then walked to there door. Sleep tight, you pathetic Alliance member. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. Sora slowly woke up when she heard the creaking sound.  
  
Who... Who's there? Sora waved her hand over a sensor pad, turning on the lights. She looked around the room, then saw the note. Holy shit! The note read:  
  
_You thought you were safe in the comfort of home, but you were very wrong. I'll kill in ways you can't even begin to imagine. -General Mazzola  
  
_Sora ran over to the intercom, We have a security breach, scramble all soldiers! She only got static in return.   
  
We... you... respond. Who... there? The other word seemed to be knocked you by static. Security... deployed! Sora ran for the door, grabbing a shirt in the process. She threw the door open, then screamed when she saw a decapitated head being held up by a pole. Another note was on a piece of paper, she read it outloud.  
  
I like to play games, how about you? She looked up, being very confused. What's that supposed to mean?  
  
It means this! General Mazzola threw the door open of the room across the hall. He grabbed her, pulling her along as he ran down the hall to meet up with his Digimon. You're going to have so much fun with me! Mazzola ran past his Digimon and down another hallway, unknowingly heading to the briefing room. Dedramon caught up very fast since it could pass through every wall in the base. Soldiers were in close pursuit within a few seconds of Mazzola taking Sora. The general ripped out a gun and started shooting at the people. I love old fashioned guns! Guns that used bullets were a thing of the past for the Digital World, for the most part. They were still used sometimes for personal protection. Nowadays it was Plasma Pulse Rifle, or PPR, weapons that are used for military purposes. Those were the weapons that the soldiers were using. Mazzola shot two soldiers dead within a minute of using the weapon, a goal any human that used old weapons could wish for. A soldiers shot his PPR at Mazzola, hitting him in the shoulder, but it barely hurt him. Computer, start automatic repairs sequence! The wound stopped bleeding quickly, then started repairing the skin to be as good as new. I'm going to take you away from this place, forever. You can probably count on that! General Mazzola saw the makeshift gateway that was constructed in the briefing room and ran inside. My terror will work nicely in the Real World! Don't you agree? Sora didn't reply. She spit in his eye as soon as he let his guard down. You little bitch! He wiped his eye clean, then shoved Sora into a wall with all his might, pushing her though the wall. You can stay here! Mazzola ran to the keyboard and starting typing in coordinates, then stopped. Where to go, where to go? I love places that start with o!' Odaiba, here I came! The gateway came to life with one large burst of energy. He shot the control panel, causing the gateway to destabilize, he then ran inside. The gate deformed into various shapes and eventually broke apart into data.  
  
A wounded soldier came hobbling in, his leg bleeding profusely. Madame Takenouchi, are you all right? He helped pull Sora out of the wall.  
  
I'm all right, but the people of where he went won't be if we don't stop him in time...  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
TK and Kari were laughing quite loudly as they left the French restaurant. They were both telling jokes to each other for much of the time they were there, never noticing the time, 8:09 pm. I still can't believe the waiter dropped all the clams on the musician like that! TK couldn't get over the events of the evening. I would pay to see that again! TK was about to hug Kari, but a man in a brown robe came running up to TK. Can I help you?  
  
The man's hair was blond, just like TK's, and had gentle blue eyes, so he obviously wasn't from Japan. Benficium! Benficium is coming! A look of pure horror was visible in the main's eyes, something was very wrong. You can't stop Benficium, he will be here soon. But we don't know which side we'll e on! The man ran away as fast as he arrived, and they didn't even know his name. TK knew something was up.  
  
TK whispered to himself. Kari, Benficium means Kindness! Kari nearly fell over because of TK's outburst of words all of a sudden.  
  
TK, Izzy said that one of the Digieggs I have is Kindness! This might be the break we were waiting for! Come on, TK! TK and TK ran from the restaurant and down the street in hope of finding a quiet place to enter the Digital World. Something was going to happen, they both knew that now. But they just didn't know what...  
  
  
  
  
  
This was a long chapter! It's 48K, and has over 6,000 words in it. This is a new record for this story. About half of what was written in this chapter wasn't in my original plans, but the story makes more sense now, you'll find out why later on. The preview I wrote in the last chapter doesn't fit for this chapter, I made a mistake, sorry! Benficium does mean Kindness, it's Latin (surprise, surprise). The things TK and Kari ordered at the French restaurant were Monkey Brains and Roasted Pig Genitalia, and the restaurant's name is French for The Best. I don't know if I already said this, but this story is going to be 15 chapters long. I thank all the people that reviewed my other story, Drip, Drip, Drip,' it's nice to see fellow people share their opinions about such a delicate subject that the story was about. I've been planning two other series in my free time, Panty Raid and In A New Light. But I don't know if I'll do them or not. I've also been thinking of a prequel to this story, it would explain certain things that happen in the story in better detail and how the Alliance and the Aftermath came to be. But that too could cause problems for me because of time restraints, I hope I can do it. Chapter 9, 10, 13, and 14 will have a lot of action in it, those will have more (weird) action in it than this chapter! Wow!  
  
Here's a preview:  
  
_The explosions caused a huge amount of fires to erupt all over town. Helpless people panicked, causing even more problems to spread. TK and Kari tried their best to calm the people, but they were just pushed aside. Kari knew war was like this, but she was heartbroken that her lovely dress was being ripped to pieces.  
  
_And now a poem I found:  
  
**I lay here this night  
and think of our past  
the wonderful times we hold  
the stones that fate has cast.  
This romance that we share  
Trembles me with fear  
That our paths may never cross again.  
Where do we go from here?  
Wherever chance may take us  
remember this true tale,  
My heart will always beat your name.  
True love will never die.**  
  
See Ya...


	8. Will You Follow Me?

Will You Follow Me

TK and Kari are in the Real World. General Mazzola has escaped to Odaiba. Benficium is said to be coming. Problems in the Digital World are crossing over to the Real World, which poses the question, is one world enough? Could the Worlds fall to Darkness? And why did Kari get TK's power of barriers? Things will be explained, but you don't know how many will die in the process.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
Will You Follow Me...  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  
  


  
  
Try one more time, Kari! TK was panicking that Kari's teleportation powers were failing to work, repeatedly. A very faint blue light surrounded Kari's body, but instantly turned black, the light breaking down into data. TK and Kari were in an alley that was eliminated by a weak light bulb that hung from the wall of a building. TK paces back and forth, treading over a single puddle dozens of times. This isn't good! he pushed his fingers through his messy, blond hair. Can you sense the problem, Kari?  
  
Kari was also starting to panic. I can feel a great darkness covering the pathways that travel to and from the Digital World. Last time I felt such power was the time I went to the Dark Ocean, but it still feels different. For a brief second I use my powers, any time, I can sense the three Worlds, and what's going on. Now I can't feel the Real World or the Digital World, just the Dark Ocean. They're doing something, and big!  
  
TK punched the brick wall as hard as he could. And we all know that problems that happen to the Worlds that are made of digital data will cross over to the real World! The Aftermath is probably getting ready mobilization of their forces for one large strike. But we don't have a way to warn the rest of the Alliance. Wait a second, my D-Terminal! I forgot all about it! TK ripped out the small computer from a pocket in his coat. Kari looked appalled.  
  
You brought that on our date? Why? Kari screamed in TK's ear. He lowered the computer to the level of his waist so Kari would back off for a second.  
  
I always bring it when I'm away from the Digital World. You just don't see it, and just be happy I have it. It could be our only hope, as scary as that thought my seem, TK flipped it open again and started typing the e-mail. Okay, it says something maybe going on in the Digital World and the Dark Ocean. And that we could use their help via the gateways, TK pressed the send' button, getting a series of beeps in return. What? Oh, no, oh, no! Something's blocking the system from delivering, TK hit the side of the D-Terminal a few times, then the screen started to flash a bright write light. The light was projected from the screen and into the air. Particles of light flew around, forming a holographic image. It was indeed Tai, his hair just like the way it was so many years ago. Kari was shocked to see this, she had never expected it.  
  
Hello, Kari, TK, a smile etched its way across Tai's face. It's nice to see you again. And you're all healed, TK. Matt was so worried, he wanted to kill you himself. But let's get down to business. TK, you were right, we're preparing for a full scale mobilization of our forces. No one came stop us, project NDD will go on.  
  
Kari's temper flared up, Tai, why do you do this? Back in the First Digital War you would have done anything to safe the Digital World, even kill yourself to do it. Now you want to control, have you no shame? she screamed at Tai  
  
Tsk-tsk, Kari, control your animosity. By the way, Tai put his finger to his lip to hush Kari, Don't try to enter the Digital World, or any world for that matter, because you won't be able to. We of the Digital Aftermath got a present from the Dark Ocean, it blocks most of the powers of the Digidestined, except for those that are friends to the Dark Ocean. It also blocks ports that would move between the Worlds. Have fun, I have to go, General Mazzola should be in position, Tai could be seen waving the couple away, then the image broke up in the particles of light and flew away.  
  
Damn it! Tai has the advantage here! Come on, Kari, we have to find a better place to be! TK and Kari ran out of the alley. TK shoved his D-Terminal back into his coat pocket, it no longer had a purpose, the batteries were drained from the holographic image. They were both worried, no one that belonged to the Holy Alliance that was in the Digital World knew what they were in for. TK looked at all the buildings that they pasted, then saw the tallest building in the area that wasn't the Tokyo Tower. He pulled Kari through the entrance of the building and entered the elevator to the top. After about a minute of waiting, they reached the roof of the building, giving them a view of the area. The city was very bright because of all the lights, you could clearly see across the district. It was the perfect place to see if anything was going to happen. The only problem was, something did happen. High pitched screams could be heard from the streets below. Kari, something's happening! Especially now that we're up here! TK joked about that idea. Do you see anything? TK yelled.  
  
Um, um, um. Yes! Someone's down there! Kari pointed a person out that wasn't running, just strolling down the street. Beside him was something that didn't human or earthly. Its arms were being thrown around, slicing and dicing the slower people. The people were helpless to the attack of the creature, now it could be seen as a Digimon. Kari squinted closely to see who or what it was down there attack. TK, it's General Mazzola! He's in the Real World! Kari stepped back several feet, while TK grounded his teeth to a near powder. TK, I want to fight him, but you could get hurt again! He moved towards Kari, hugging her lightly.  
  
It's all right, I won't- TK noticed something was wrong. Kari, we have to get down there now! We have to help! Come on! TK pulled Kari back into the elevator. He fumbled for the button that would bring them to the lobby, finally punching it in. They could hear the meaningless music that played in the back round.  
  
TK, what's wrong? Kari pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. TK, what is it? She thought he was about to answer, but the elevator door opened, then TK pulled her out. They ran through the few meters of the fine lobby, reaching the transparent doors in seconds. TK looked through the doors carefully, hoping not to get noticed. He bolted out the door and hid behind a marble pillar, TK waved her out. What is it? They both saw the panicked people running for their lives, it was a sight they had seen many a time in the Digital World.  
  
TK pointed to someone in the running mob. He wasn't running with them, he just stood there with what appeared to be a doll. That person, he doesn't look afraid. Like he wants to go up against General Mazzola, if that's the case, he's insane! The person was a male in his late teens, muck like TK and Kari. He had dark black hair that looked glossy to the moon's light. He wore a gray sweater that had dull red strips that moved across the chest. A light blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. TK tried to see what was in his hands, but too many people were running past him to get an accurate assumption, however, it was green. The boy dropped the doll' to the ground and pulled out a black-colored device. Kari, he has a D-3! The boy held the D-3 to the air.  
  
It's now or never, buddy! the D-3 flashed and, what appeared to be, a tag and crest started to glow. The doll' jumped into the air and was surrounded by a bizarre green light.  
  
Wormmon warp-digivolve to... the small green doll, that turned out to be a Digimon, grew to a much larger size. The first pillar of green light had turned the Digimon from a lowly insect to a huge, humanoid, insect. The eyes were an eerie orange and the forceps were equipped with claws and spikes. The second pillar of light transformed the humanoid insect into a massive, hunched-over green monster. It had green armor and blue skin. Four wings on the back were the size of the Champion form, easily. The third, and final, pillar of light hit the massive insect, changing it into an immense beetle that had black skin, four legs, two huge four-clawed hands, and scissors for a mouth. The mouth was positioned to bite from a side to side fashion, instead of the usual up-and-down biting motion of most Digimon and humans. Gargantuan-sized black and red wings emerged from the back, they had no protection in case of emergencies. As the digivolving phase was coming to an end, it was easily eight stories high. ... GranKuwagamon.  
  
The beetle Digimon smashed windows as it attempted to move. After achieving a better position, the four wings lifted into the air, revealing their paper thinness. They shook violently as the Digimon started raising into the air. Every flap caused huge gusts of wind to impact upon the ground, nearly knocking TK and Kari over each time. It reached several stories into the air before attack General Mazzola, who was reasonably impressed by this new Digimon. Dimension Scissors. Its huge head was thrown down at Dedramon with an immense force. The demon Digimon flew up into the air, landing on GranKuwagamon's back. General Mazzola jumped out of the way, being missed by only a few inches. GranKuwagamon attempted to attack Dedramon with its enormous clawed hands, but each time the hands pasted through it. Dedramon shoved both arms into GranKuwagamon's back, breaking through the exoskeleton, and exposing the liquid insides. The beetle Digimon hissed in pain, then prepared another attack. A huge wave of black energy exploded out of GranKuwagamon's body, forcing Dedramon off of him and into a nearby building. TK and Kari were also impressed by this strength, this Digimon could easily take on their two Angel Digimon, and possibly win. The streets were relatively clear of the local population, only a few trapped stragglers remained.  
  
Everything seemed safe, but that was only an illusion. The sky ripped to pieces, tearing a hole into the Digital World. From within the port came thousands upon thousands of Digimon with Humans. Each and everyone of them belonged to the Aftermath. Kari realized they didn't have to worry about the Digital World, but the real one instead. Devidramon, with their human riders, attacked GranKuwagamon with their most powerful attacks. Their claws cracked the exoskeleton in various places, causing immense pain to the beetle Digimon. GranKuwagamon launched another attack, The Devidramon were ripped to pieces, while the human riders were thrown into the buildings, and in some cases, through the windows. But more kept on coming, attacking not only the beetle Digimon, but also the buildings and people. GranKuwagamon trashed about, destroying the buildings worse than any Devidramon could. After a minute of suffering, he was reduced to the Rookie level-- Wormmon. The boy came running out, dodging the claws of the Devidramon, and picked up his Digimon and ran away as fast as he could. TK and Kari looked at each other for a moment, then ran after the boy. General Mazzola got up out of the ruble and dirt and looked around to see what's going on.  
  
This wasn't how we planned it, I wasn't supposed to get beaten up! Master Kamiya and Sub-Master Ishida better get here soon. Dedramon, where are you?  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Izzy was covered with grease and wires as he attempted to make the gateway work again. He was sweaty and dirty, Yolie couldn't take her eyes of him. She was almost drooling she was so entranced, his muscles glistened in light. Izzy removed one wire and reattached it to another place, causing a strange black liquid to be poured over his green shirt. Oh, man, I just got the last stain out! Izzy lifted his shirt off his sweaty body, making Yolie go insane with wonderful ideas. One idea she had was to rip off the remaining cloths and have hot sex, but she shook that thought away. Every time he moved, his pants moved further down, making his white underwear more visible. Yolie couldn't take anymore, she fainted. Izzy thought he heard something, Yolie, was that you? She must had out to get something to eat. Izzy continued to work on the gateway, never realizing Yolie was unconscious.  
  
Sora walked into the room, reading a few reports. Hey, Izzy, why is Yolie on the ground? Izzy pushed away from the console and looked at Yolie, he shrugged. Well, something's is going on around here. Our forces report no Digital Aftermath activity! That's not like them, they're doing something. Izzy, are you paying attention? Sora yelled at Izzy.  
  
Aftermath is doing something strange, it's like them to confuse us to no end. You could be overreacting about this! They're probably in training, you now they do that once and awhile, Izzy pressed a few buttons on a keyboard that he had with him, it was connected to the gateway, but for only repair purposes. The gateway lit up, then shut back down. I should be able to get it operational by midnight. Why don't you go to the Real World and stroll down memory lane? Sora frowned slightly, but ultimately walked over to the computer. She took out her D-3 and held it to the screen.  
  
Digiport...! Wait a second, Izzy, nothing's happening! The port isn't activating! Izzy pushed out from the gateway and rushed over to the computer. Izzy, what's wrong? Sora yelled, her voice quivering.  
  
Izzy had to keep holding his pants up so they wouldn't fall down. Something's blocking it. We're going to have to reset the search parameters of the port, or the gateway might not work. Sora you go first... Izzy accessed the system files, but they require passwords to alter them.  
  
Computer, this is Takenouchi Sora, General. Password: 10529.  
  
Computer, this is Izumi Koushiro, Chief Technician, General. Password: Peekaboo.   
  
The computer made a few noises before doing anything. Redirecting pathways of port conduits. Estimated time of completion: two hours.  
  
Sora looked over to Izzy, looking quite bewildered. She started laughing.  
  
What? No one would have guest it! Izzy got down on his hands and knees and returned to working on the gateway. You should bring Yolie back to her quarters before she faints again. Here, take my shirt. Maybe that will help her to wake up, or have a nice dream? Izzy started to laugh about the idea of Yolie falling in love with him. Sora, should you even be active? General Mazzola hurt you pretty well!  
  
Sora picked up Yolie and started to carry her out. He did shove through a wall, and I don't know why he wanted me with him. But I don't have time to be hurt, especially now! I'm going to call a meeting in a few minutes for all us Digidestined and the generals, too bad Yolie won't be awake for it...  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
The entire district was darkened by the Devidramon flying around. TK and Kari had been following the boy for about ten minutes, finally he stopped in an alley that had a single dim light illuminating it. He sat down on a brown cardboard box, Wormmon, are you all right? He smiled a little to his Digimon.  
  
I've certainly felt better, Ken. Do you have anything to eat, I'm getting hungry, Wormmon whimpered slightly. The boy took out a package from his back pocket. He removed a few crackers from it and fed them to his Digimon. Thank... you... Ken. Wormmon said between bites.  
  
TK saw the whole thing, then turned around to face Kari. Apparently his name is Ken. I wonder why he's all alone, and not with his family?  
  
Maybe he doesn't have a family, that would be very sad, Kari seemed depressed by the thought. We should help him, maybe he's the one that weird guy told us about-- Kindness. He might have the Crest of Kindness, after all. I'm going to talk to him, TK. Kari got up, TK soon to follow. They walked into the open, free to be seen by Ken. Hello? Ken, is that your name? He jumped up, holding his Digimon to his chest.  
  
Wormmon, quick, digivolve! Ken's D-3 started to emit a bright green light.  
  
Wormmon digivolve to... the tiny green insect suddenly grew in size. It became more human-like-- two arms and two legs. The body remained green, while the eyes became a cloudy orange. The two smaller antenna became elongated and developed two orange strips on each. Its hands were very large and pitch black, spikes were anchored on each hand. ... Stingmon.  
  
Two large purple-colored spikes came out of the hands. You're not going to hurt Ken, even if it's the last thing I do! Transparent wings shot out of the back and the Digimon flew towards TK and Kari. TK threw his hands up, and, surprisingly enough, so did Kari. A barrier was formed in front of both of them, then combined into one large barrier. Stingmon couldn't see the barrier, it was beyond the spectrum of light he could see, so he ran into it. The insect Digimon screamed in pain as the barrier deformed into different shapes and started having an electrical surge. Kari was scared that they might do serious damage, so she dropped her hands. Then the barrier dissolved, as well as TK's. Stingmon fell to the ground, shaking slightly, then devolved back to Wormmon. I'm not a nice day....  
  
Kari walked to over to Wormmon and started patting him on the head. It's okay, we didn't think that would happen. We're so sorry. While Kari was doing that, TK was walking towards Ken, who was trying to get away.  
  
Ken? We're not here to hurt you, we want to talk to you. Trust us. TK but his hands in the air to show he wasn't carrying any kind of weapon. We can help you. Get you stuff you--  
  
Who are you? Ken screamed.  
  
I'm TK Takaishi, and this is my girlfriend, Kari Kamiya. As I said before, we won't hurt you. Kari and I are part of the team called the Holy Alliance, Kari looked up at Ken, flashing her legendary smile. She continued to help Wormmon as best she could, even though he needed by attention than she could give. That Digimon you were fighting, Dedramon, he's also our enemy, along with his human partner, General Mazzola. Ken was still confused and worried TK and Kari could turn against him at any time. Do you trust us?  
  
Ken relaxed a little, but was still uptight about this. I might, I really don't know yet. That person... um... General Mazzola, does he belong to a team? Possibly your team?  
  
TK was a little shocked by the comment. He's a sworn enemy. He gave me this wound, TK unbuttoned his coat and lifted his shirt up. On his side was the wound Dedramon gave him about twenty-six hours ago. It used to be a lot worse! TK tucked his shirt back in and left his coat unbuttoned. He belongs to the team called the Digital Aftermath, they want to rule the Digital World! My team wants peace....  
  
The Digital World? You're fighting in the Digital World? I've only been there once, but I've also been to another world, but I don't remember its name. TK was very worried about Ken, he didn't know why they never knew about him, and why he has only been to the Digital World once. Can I... well... come with you, TK? TK smiled broadly when he heard those words.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
The Digidestined, and surprisingly Yolie, gathered in the briefing room with the generals of the Alliance. The Aftermath is doing something, all access to the Real World has been shut down. TK and Kari are in the Real World without their Digimon, so we presume they have no way to defend themselves if the Aftermath has set their eyes on Earth. Izzy and I have set the computers to search for new routes to the Real World, but that will take time, Sora was very sweaty, but she didn't care, the Real World only matters. She was about to say something, then noticed Cody walked in. Cody, nice of you to be with us. What made you come here? Sora suspected something.  
  
I've heard the Digital Aftermath may have turned their attentions to Odaiba, I want my home to be intact when I get back there someday! It had been a couple days since they saw him last, but that was common. He actually changed since the New Year's Eve party three day ago. He had given himself a buzz cut and wore the camouflage clothing the Alliance wore quite often. Sora remembered when he first joined the Alliance exactly six years earlier, he was a short, honorable, shy kid then, but the war had changed him. Now he was tall-- puberty had obviously long set in, he didn't strive to be the best, and he knew when he had to betray someone if it would help the better.  
  
It's nice to have you around again, Cody. As I was saying, the Digital World is made of thirty-five basic elements, twenty of those conduct electricity. Izzy has thought of a way to bring a the war to a complete stand still. If we deliver enough energy through the rock layers that contain these minerals, maybe we could set off chain reactions that will cause major explosions. So we could destroy large areas that the Aftermath has control of, but it could come at a high price. If we don't control the voltage levels to within a fraction of each other, it could theoretical destroy thirty-two percent of the Digital World, and those areas could never regrow. So we can't use this too many times, each attack would have to count! But we can't reveal this until we have to other choices. Is that clear? The other generals nodded in agreement, they all knew the risks involved in anything they do to the Digital World. I'm so glad that I have a team like you to count on...  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
The Digital Aftermath moved across the district like locusts, they blotted out the sun everywhere you looked. They conquered the district within minutes of arriving, people were terrified at every turn. Military divisions of the Aftermath sealed the people within the buildings. Guards wandered the walls of schools, willing to shoot anyone that tries to leave their rooms. Kids, not much older than five, cried with their parents or whoever was taking care of them at the time. The adults were locked inside their offices, they, too, would be shot if they even thought of escaping. All police forces were neutralized with deadly force, weapons that looked like simple gas would melt you from the inside out. Devidramon smashed all power and communication lines, Odaiba was alone in this fight, they were cut off from the rest of the world. The soldiers slowly moved outwards from the district to conquer other districts and cities. Sewers were scoured for any loose ends, such as escapees. Resistors were brought to the Convention Center-- it was always the center of any invasion force-- for execution, in front of young children for demoralization of the population. Bizarre devices were set up around the perimeters of buildings, then were activated, created a field around the structure. The technicians were input the final instructions to the devices, causing the buildings within the fields to explode into data, killing everyone and everything inside. Surrender and step forward' and Fire at will' became the most common sounds in the district, besides the cries of pain the echoed from every location. Odaiba stood alone in this matter...  
  
Oh, gods, why are they doing this? Kari broke down into tears as she saw another building be obliterated with a single strike. How could people just kill like this, have they no conscious? No heart? No compassion? And no mind of their own? How could Tai and Matt endorse this? Kari saw the eyes of the soldiers, they were black, no pupils could be seen. It was like some higher force was controlling them, something truely evil.  
  
It's all right, Kari, we'll fix this. Ken and I may have an idea, Kari turned towards TK to see what he was talking about. We're going to go around the district and rescue people from the Aftermath forces, we could organize a larger resistance!  
  
Ken got to his feet, We are your forces, shouldn't they be here, helping these people?  
  
It's safe to say that the Aftermath is keeping them busy in the Digital World with something big. Maybe they're being blocked from the Real World much like we're being blocked from the Digital World, it would make sense, TK looked up to Kari. We're lucky enough not to be captured yet! TK was a little depressed by the thought of being captured, the things they would do to them. Kari looked up at the darkened sky from their hiding place in a back alley. A few stars could be seen when gaps in the Devidramon forces pasted over head, then all the Devidramon cleared at once.  
  
TK, look! They're all clearing away, you can see the sky! Kari had the first glimmer of hope this whole night. TK looked up at the sky, he was also reasonably happy by this, then realized something was wrong. The sky ripped to pieces once more, opening another whole into the Digital World. Two distinct shapes were seen, moving at high speeds, into the Real World. TK, it's Tai and Matt! Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon flew through the port faster than most things could imagine, Tai and Matt sat upon their backs. The Mega Digimon's armor was pitch black, matching the sky perfectly. Both Digimon were long corrupt, TK and Kari knew the armor signified this. After the two Digimon flew into the Real World and disappeared into the distance, a massive flying base flew through the port. It had weapons upon weapons, it could float through air by an unknown force, and could open its own ports to and from the Digital World. The moon disappeared behind the base within seconds, it was hundreds of meters across, and even longer, but the size couldn't be completely seen. Buildings crumbled under the intense seismic waves that were emitted from the underside of the base. Fires erupted all over the place every time the base moved, half the district was on fire. TK, Kari, and Ken got up to their feet.  
  
TK looked at Ken and Kari, We're going to have to save those people now! It's 8:42, we have no time to waste! They ran out of the back alley and towards the fiery locations. More and more Devidramon flew through the sky, they seemed to act as guards to the flying base. More buildings were obliterated as the Digidestined kids ran through the alleys to reach the fires. TK and Kari were worried that they might come too late to save the people, Ken didn't know what to expect. The war had changed, for the worst...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fun chapter, very fun! Ken is now involved in the story (Happy, Mink?)! For you authors out there, I got that support services thing that FanFiction.Net offers to all authors. Other words, no more banners on the top of the screen, my own personal forum (link is on my author page), and improved hit counters (that's just for me. Hehehehe!). I don't know if you realized this yet, but there is pattern in the things that revolve around Tai. Chapter 4, he tried to commit suicide. Chapter 7, he thought about suicide. And that weird shadow thing in chapter 7 that Tai talked to, its name basically mean suicide. Do you see the pattern? And you will never guess (I hope you don't) what will happen in the last chapter, Anniversary.' The whole thing about making explosions with the conductive rocks will play a large role in the later chapters. The next chapter won't be up for like two weeks because of the vacation I'm taking out of state. (I won't have access to a computer! Can't my grandparents stay up to date!?)  
  
Now the standard preview:  
  
_I will turn off the device so that it's a fair fight. But you still don't have a chance against us, TK, Kari. It would be kinda sad that you will die right here and now, you'll never get to see what we will do to the Worlds.  
  
_And now the poem:  
  
**Fate exists, but it can only take you so far,  
Because once you're there  
It's up to you to make it happen.  
  
**Adios, amigos...


	9. Into the Fire?

Into The Fire

The district is on fire. Ken has been discovered. Tai and Matt are in the Real World, alongside with General Mazzola. Hundreds are being killed in the attempt to demoralize the population. The Alliance is trapped in the Digital World because of the Aftermath, and secretly because of the Dark Ocean. It appears that the Aftermath could win the war, and they haven't even started the other phases of project NDD yet. The Darkness looms over everyone in this dark hour. E-mail me at VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
...Into The Fire?  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  
  


Come on, TK, where are you? Kari waited impatiently for TK to get the next person out of the fire. He had been inside the building for several minutes, Kari was getting very worried. Ken was also gone, inside the building with TK, while Kari served as a lookout. She tapped her foot repeatedly until she saw a black mass moving through the flames. TK? Ken? The flames separated instantly, revealing TK, Ken, and a few others. TK, what took you? You were in there for a half an hour, it's 10:53! Kari moved over to one of the rescued people, helping her stand up.  
  
We had some problems with a door, it wouldn't open. But Stingmon got it open for us, TK looked over to Ken, smiling. Ken glanced up, his face was burned in some places, but he didn't seem to notice. Ken, are you all right? TK sounded genuinely sincere about the question. Ken looked up again, now noticing the burns.  
  
This isn't exactly eating ice cream sundaes in the park, but you never said it was, he still was a little shy around TK and Kari. TK, Kari, I'm sorry for what I did earlier.  
  
Did what earlier? TK asked, he was quite puzzled.  
  
For attacking you and Kari like that with Wormmon here, Ken cast a wary face to his Digimon, who was playing a game with one of the younger kids. I wasn't sure of your intentions at the time. I'm really sorry....  
  
Kari smiled at Ken, after pointed out a safe place for the rescued people to hide in. Don't be, you didn't know us, or our loyalties. Kari glanced over her shoulder to see if the rescued people had gotten away. We're just lucky that we haven't been caught doing this by the Aftermath. They're doing something, they wouldn't allow security holes like this. We might already be known about, and they're just watching, Kari put up her hands, generating another barrier to be created. It spread out rapidly, passing through TK and Ken, and expanding out to the buildings. If anyone's out there, the barrier will hit, and we'll hear it. Kari listened for something, but it never came. That's kinda disappointing. Hey, guys, have any ideas of what to do now?  
  
I don't, what about you, Ken?  
  
I don't have a clue, I just started this!  
  
Well, aren't you guys useful. I'm going that area, over there, Kari pointed to another patch of land that still had some fires. There might still be people trapped. Kari started to walk without the guys. Her once beautiful blue dress was now torn and singed in places. TK knew that dress meant a lot to Kari, but she just bottled her emotions as usual. Hurry up, TK, Ken! Kari yelled from a distance. Both guys started to walk in her direction, when Ken spoke.  
  
TK, didn't you say that barrier thing was originally yours? TK nodded in agreement, he didn't want to get too far into the topic. So, she received it during your date, and was equal to you in the sense of using it. Then why is she so much better at than you only within a few hours? It makes no sense to me. And doesn't it bother you?  
  
TK walked ahead of Ken, It bothers me that may girlfriend has more powers than me, sometimes. It used to be that I protected her, but now she doesn't need protection, and protects me, instead.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Damn it! Izzy was working on the gateway, when he cut himself on some metal. Cody, Yolei, someone, pass me a towel, Cody got up from his seat and handed Izzy a towel. Thanks, Cody. I almost have this-- the computer cut Izzy off when it started to beep. Oh, my gods, something's coming through the digiport! Cody, go to the other console, we have to figure this out! Cody ran to the other computer as fast as he could, while Izzy took the beeping computer. I'm running a diagnostic on the incoming data. Come on, come on! Hurry up! The computer processed the information, but was being slowed down by the amount of it. Got it! It's a mixture of DNA and digitally processed data. I can't stop it! It's coming through! The port activated as soon as Izzy backed away from the screen. A brilliant golden light filled the room as a person came through the port. The person was tall and slim, not much more could be told beyond that. Gennai? Is that you, Gennai? The light faded away to reveal a hooded man. He threw down the hood, showing his brown that moved towards the back as a ponytail.  
  
One and the same. Hello, Izzy, nice to see you again! Gennai smiled at his intelligent friend. Its been awhile, you don't call or write!  
  
You never gave me an address or number, Izzy laughed as he shook the eternally young man's hand. I know that you wouldn't visit unless there was a reason, what is it? Gennai looked around the room, then set his eyes on Cody, which made Cody jumped. You want Cody?  
  
And Yolei, they're both needed for this. Can you get her, Izzy?  
  
Um... sure thing, Gennai, Izzy moved to the door, keeping his eyes on Gennai. Hey, Yolei, you're needed in here! The purple haired girl came running in.  
  
What do... wow... who's he? Yolei was confused, she never met this person before, and he definitely didn't belong to the Alliance.  
  
I'm Gennai, a friend of the Digidestined. It's a good thing that both of you are here, it saves me a lot of investigative work! I have a present from Azulongmon to you. Gennai placed his hands into his brown knapsack, removing a glowing, blue sphere. This is one of Azulongmon's twelve Digicores, their power is not to be taken lightly! Place you D-3s to the sphere please, Yolei and Cody looked at each other, both bewildered by the statement, but both held up their D-3s to the sphere. It glowed even brighter now than before, two orange-tinted light flew out of the sphere and floated in the air. The two lights changed their courses to the D-3s, flying directly into the D-3s' screens. The Digicore suddenly went dead. Good, it's done. Thank you, Digidestined, for your time.  
  
Yolei grabbed Gennai's shoulder, spinning him around. What did you do to our D-3s?  
  
I simply enhanced them to allow your Digimon to warp-digivolve! You'll need it later for this war.  
  
All right, I'll except that. But I have another question, why were we chosen to be Digidestined? Yolei was more hyper than usual now, she now had a chance to get the answers she had been waiting for for the past six years.  
  
It's quite simple really, you were needed to clean up to clean up the places damaged by the fighting between the Alliance and the Aftermath. There was supposed to be a third Digidestined helping you, Davis Motomiya, but he was corrupted by the Aftermath before he could even receive his Digimon! In fact, you were never supposed to join any of the sides in this, remain neutral. But we can't stop human curiosity, that is why you found TK and Kari after they had a huge fight with the Aftermath, you explored. Now I have to leave, Digidestined, I will probably see you again, Gennai put his hand to the computer, opening a port of himself. Your new warp-digivolving capabilities will not activate until you are in a dangerous situation, then you can use it any time after that. Oh, and beware the kid that has the Crest of Kindness, he is very powerful, and has connections to the Dark Ocean. Be very careful around him, TK and Kari have all ready made contact with him. The port flashed a golden light, absorbing Gennai into it, returning him to were he came.  
  
Izzy sighed deeply, That was very confusing, he has never been so elusive. Okay, it's 11:46, the new gateway pathways should be done in about an hour. Izzy walked back to the gateway and returned to working on. Yolei, tell Sora to gather some of our forces to investigate the possibilities of the Aftermath being in the Real World.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Kari jumped over the rubble to once was a building. The Aftermath forces had pulled out of the area to attack other districts, all the people in the area already dead. She had her doubts about the rest of the Alliance actually coming to save them. Wish they would hurry up and get here, more people could be saved that way! TK and Ken were walking behind her, talking about various things, they were basically friends at this point. Doors creaked in the wind, structures collapsed under their own weight, and pets that belonged to the deceased roamed the streets. This is so sad, this could have been prevented if Sora and the others got here on time. But they still could be having problems, I have to have faith in them. Large pieces cement fell from the sky and landed several feet in front of Kari. This is too dangerous for my taste, but we have to continue. She scanned the tortured land for survivors, but instead she saw some of the rubble moving. Kari reached out to see if a person was underneath it, but when she lifted it up, a dog came bursting out. The dog was bleeding badly, and needed help. Come here, little doggie, I want to help you! Kari put her hand out, but was almost bitten off by the dog. Trust me. Kari said in a calm, reassuring voice, but the dog ran away. How sad, we could have helped him.  
  
_Kari. Kari. Can you hear us, Kari? Do you want to hear us?_ Kari heard the voices, so she instantly turning around to the chatting guys.  
  
TK, are you playing a joke on me? Or is it you, Ken? The two guys looked at each other, confused.  
  
Why would Ken and I do that, Kari? We have nothing to joke about at a time like this! Kari glared at them, she was convinced that they were doing something.  
  
_Don't bother with them, Kari, they're nothing. Join us. Join us. Join us! You can't resist the Darkness forever, every Light burns out eventually. Join the side were their power will never die out, the Dark Ocean allows this!  
  
_ Who's there? Show yourself! Or are you afraid? Kari screamed out abruptly. Why are you doing this?  
  
Ken and TK ran up to Kari's side. What's wrong? Who's there? TK tried to get Kari to pay attention as he spoke. Who's doing what? Kari threw up her hands, creating yet another barrier. The blue-tinted barrier spread out across the scorched landscape, knocking the loose things back.  
  
_We're here!_ Kari increased the force of the barrier, destroying the items in the way, then smashing into the burned buildings. _Won't work, we can infiltrate the barrier._ Kari looked up into the sky to see a small incoming sphere, it hit the barrier with a deadly reaction. Electricity darted across the whole barrier, causing it to fracture in a million places. _Have fun!_ The barrier made various sounds, each similar to a rusty door opening, then it shattered. Millions of barrier shards rained down upon TK, Kari, and Ken. Wormmon jumped around in the attempt of escaping the falling barrier. TK tried to create his own barrier, but he couldn't move fast enough to stop the onslaught of sharp, crystalline data.  
  
Hello, Kari, nice to see you again. Have you been having sex with TK? I have to be my overprotective self, you do know that? Kari looked up, cuts covering her body. She nearly gagged when she saw Tai, standing there, holding two swords in both hands.  
  
Hello, TK, it might be nice to see you again. You've been having sex with Kari, way to go! TK looked up, cuts also covering his body. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw Matt, also standing, next to Tai, and holding two swords. We came here to fight you, the old fashion way. Catch! Matt threw a sword to TK, Tai doing to same for Kari, both caught the swords. I was very upset when General Mazzola said that his Digimon may have killed you, I wanted to do it myself! Ken moved away from everyone, hoping not to be seen. He finally ran away down a dark alley, all he wanted was to get away from the new problem.  
  
Tai smiled when he saw Kari's reaction to Matt's words. Reconnaissance says you're both very good at the sword. And to make easier for you, I deactivated the Crystal of Obscurity. Have you ever noticed these names are getting stranger and stranger? Noctem was never the most intelligent creature for naming this. Back to business, the crystal governs your powers, and for some reason, the barrier power can't be blocked. We'll figure a way around it, someday. Now, let's fight! Tai instantly jumped to action, attacking Kari with everything he had. Kari was having problems attacking, even blocking, Tai, he was many times better. You can do better than this! Now slash that sword at me! TK was having an easier time against Matt than Kari against Tai. TK jabbed at Matt's hand multiple times, hitting Matt's hand only once. Matt held the pain in as the blood poured out. Finally, he moved the sword to his other hand, but he was slowed down by the amount of pain building up.  
  
Tell me, Tai, who is Noctem? Another Artificial? Kari managed to cut Tai's arm, blood started to pour out, profusely.  
  
I guess you could say that. He was created, but not by us, something far more devious. He rules the Dark Ocean and everything in it, he also helps' us. Why aren't you using your powers, Kari? You would have at better chance of surviving! Now hurt me! Or are you afraid? Tai threw the sword away from him, it skidded across the partially destroyed road.  
  
You must have a death wish, Tai! Why are you doing this? Kari screamed at him, he only waved Kari over. If you want me to! Kari ran over to Tai, sword posed for a kill. He bolted off towards one of the buildings, Kari followed. Don't do this, Tai, we could end this war! No more death required, especially yours! Tai moved even faster towards a solid brick wall. Once Tai reached the wall, he jumped, pushing off the wall in midair, resulting in him flipping over Kari. She stood there amazed as Tai almost gliding through the air, he landed behind her.  
  
Rule number one, don't follow me towards a wall! Tai shoved Kari into the wall, knocking the sword out of her hand. He held her there, not saying a word.  
  
_Please stop this pain, Kari! The Darkness has control over me, Noctem is having us do this. He corrupted us after Matt and I returned to the Digital World on April 18, 2000._ Kari was shocked when she heard the unknown entity speak to her mind. That was the date Tai and Matt had disappeared, while TK and herself fought Diaboromon in the Internet by themselves.  
  
Kari tried to look back at Tai, but the pressure on her against the wall increased.  
  
Ye... yes! I am the one communicating to you through your mind, it's one of my p... powers! Kari could feel the uncertainty in his voice, and the pain the came with it. As I said, Noctem did this, he caused the war. He causes the war to continue. He's also trying to gain control over my body... again! Tai flew away from Kari because of an unknown source. His body was rocked by spasms that would tear a normal person to pieces. Tai rose up from the ground, floating in place. His body was limp and lifeless when his eyes opened up, they were pitch black. Hello, Bearer of Light, my not-so-equal opponent. I am Noctem, but I speak through Kamiya's body. You were correct when you sensed the Dark Ocean preparing for a mobilization, you might not have believed Tai, the unseen creature that controlled Tai caused his voice to become cold and menacing. We will rule the three Worlds, with or without your consent. Do you have anything to say?  
  
You were the one that took Tai away for suck a long time nine years ago. How did you do it? Kari now had her chance to get information for a question that has plagued her for almost a decade, she wasn't going to lose it now.  
  
It was quite simple really, TK and Matt had long stopped fighting to see what was going on, they both kept their distance from each other, and Tai for that matter. Matt was already corrupt for all intensive purposes, he had already lost Friendship, even before you became Digidestined. Reliability was also simple, the Guardian of Reliability is a child of Friendship. Corrupt the base, and everything after will follow. Courage was harder, children directly born from the Guardians are always difficult. Do you remember when Greymon first digivolved into Skullgreymon? That Ultimate-level monster obeyed Tai's commands, that wouldn't have happened if Tai wasn't on the road of damnation. But we still have small lapses in our control of him. Then there's Izzy, we almost got him to join us. Knowledge is a child of Courage, remember, corrupt the base, everything will follow. But there was a problem, sense Tai was completely corrupt, neither was Izzy, and you retched kids got him to help to you! A sly smile moved across Tai's face. We also got that Motomiya kid because of Tai and Matt. Because his digieggs that he was to bear were corrupted, he thus became corrupt. And Cody Hida, well, he's an interesting story. He's torn between good and evil, all because of his digieggs!  
  
Kari was now puzzled, Why are you telling us all of this?  
  
To let you know where you stand in the grand scheme of things. Why else? Tai started to laugh, but it wasn't his laugh, it was much darker. Oh, I can sense your forces tearing through the dimensional barriers that protect this world and all that dwell upon it. Time for a fight! Tai dropped from the air and upon the hard ground. He slowly got up from the dirt, brushing the dust off, then spoke. Sorry for cutting this little fight of ours short, but we have bigger fish to fry! Agumon! The reptile Digimon came running out of one of the burned buildings, alongside with Gabumon.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to... the first pillar of light forced the reptile into the Champion-level Greymon. A second pillar of light changed it into the Ultimate-level MetalGreymon. The third, and final, pillar of light slammed into the cyborg Digimon, causing it to go to Mega. Black and red armor materialized on the legs of the dragon Digimon, while black armor covered the arms and hands. Two solid, black wings' formed upon the back, a disfigured version of the Crest of Courage was adorned on each. Remaining additions were either red, silver, or black, making the Digimon more menacing. ... Wargreymon.  
  
The Mega-level Digimon flew passed Tai, allowing him to jump up onto the dragon's back. They say a corrupted Wargreymon is more dangerous than a BlackWargreymon! Matt, it's your turn! Wargreymon, with Tai on his back, flew up into the air, raising above the burned buildings.  
  
Okay, Gabumon, you heard Tai! Matt's D-3 and crest briefly flashed rainbow of colors as the warp-digivolving capability was activated.  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to... a black pillar of light struck the Rookie Digimon, forcing it to the Champion. A second pillar of light hit the wolf Digimon, turning it into the Ultimate-level werewolf, WereGarurumon. The last pillar of light slammed into the Digimon forcing into a Mega. The Digimon was once again on all fours, but had several additions to it. He was more of a cyborg than anything else, black armor was integrated into the midsection, head, and legs. The tail was also black, having no flesh to it. ... MetalGarurumon.  
  
Each Mega, with their respective partners, flew towards an open area that was cleaned of all humans, animals, and buildings. Wargreymon, land near the location of the spatial distortion. You probably should prepare for a fight, but it should be pretty easy if we do! We'll reveal our secret weapon if we need to! Tai yelled out to his partner. Both Megas landed simultaneously next to each other on the decimated ground, clouds of dust flew around because of their landing. Soon after their landing, the sky started to open up, a direct route to and from the Digital World. A huge base could be seen through the rift, it was a silver-gray color, reflecting much of the light that was beamed upon it by the sun. Huge Digimon poured through the whole in space, most of them were Megas. At the front of the charge was HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Aquilamon, each ready for a fight. It's time! Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon jumped from the ground to meet the Alliance Digimon head on.  
  
Nova Force. Wargreymon reared back, collecting black energy in the palms of its hands. The spherical attack shot forward to the four Digimon in front of him.  
  
Crimson Flame. Phoenixmon moved to position ahead of the other partner Digimon. The red flames that emerged from the wings collided with the Nova Force, obliterating both attacks, and causing a bright white light to form at the meeting place. Wargreymon's attack was the exact opposite composition of Phoenixmon's attack, resulting in the phosphorous-like light show.  
  
Metal Wolf Claw. A stream of bluish-white ice came out of MetalGarurumon's mouth, the air around the attack nearly froze because of the temperature. HerculesKabuterimon flew towards the attack to allow Izzy to use the new weapons. Izzy pulled out a small silver sphere with a single red button on the top, he pressed it, then threw towards the incoming attack. The sphere hit the attack, producing an explosion of heat that liquefied the attack.  
  
TK and Kari ran into the battlefield in time for the arrival of Ookiimon. The Digimon was black in nature, it was twenty meters long, and ten meters across. It was a transport Digimon, it had a empty compartment that could house soldiers and Digimon, and had massive black wings on each side that allowed it to move at high speeds. The side of Ookiimon opened up, revealing dozens of Saberleomon and the best soldiers, with their generals. Cody came running out with Armadillomon, TK, Kari, we came as fast as we could, but the ports were being blocked and we needed to search for new pathways!  
  
We already knew something was wrong, TK replied. Hundreds are dead because of the Digital-- he was cut of by a diabolical laugh that seemed to surround them. From one of the buildings came a Piedmon, he jumped from the rubble, and headed, swords first, to Cody. Cody was scared stiff as the Phantom Digimon rapidly approached, then his D-3 suddenly exploded with bright yellow light.  
  
Armadillomon warp-digivolve to... the yellow pillar of light hit the mammal Digimon head on. He changed to his Champion form, Ankylomon. Then the second pillar hit, forcing him into his Ultimate form, Shakkoumon, a giant silver artifact-like Digimon with angel wings. And, finally, the last pillar of yellow light slammed into the Ultimate Digimon, it changed into its last form. In its hand was a huge, silver axe, and upon each shoulder sat to shields. The was large and woolly, but had a relatively small head between the shields. ... Vikemon.  
  
The new Digimon had just reached Mega for the first time ever, no knew if it was ready for a monster like Piedmon. Arctic Blizzard, clouds formed overhead the two Digimon, snow started to gently fall. Vikemon slammed its hand into Piedmon, sending him flying towards the clouds. The snow abruptly got stronger, allowing frost to form on Piedmon, causing him to increase in weight, and fall to the ground. Vikemon and Cody charged off to the fallen Digimon to continue the fight.  
  
I wonder if Patamon and Nyaromon came along? Kari looked around to see if the Digimon were somewhere else.  
  
You'll never get rid of us! Patamon flew out of Ookiimon, followed by Gatomon. We'd never miss this!  
  
Kari bent down to meet Gatomon square in the eye, How did you get back to Champion? You were at In-Training when we left, she was thoroughly puzzled by this.  
  
Some Darkness was still in my system from the battle with Dedramon, the port between the Worlds forced it off, and allowed me to digivolve back to Champion. I think... Gatomon trailed off.  
  
In that case, I think you should digivolve to Mega! TK pulled out his D-3.  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... the tiny Digimon instantly changed into Angemon when a pillar of light hit him. A second pillar of light hit, forcing him into the armored Magnaangemon. The last pillar of light induced the transformation to Mega. The Angel Digimon had eight golden wings, and glorious blue armor covered the body and arms. A golden, silk-like cloth came down from the waist, the pictograms upon it glowed a wonderful yellow light. ... Seraphymon.  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to... the feline Digimon digivolved to Angewomon when the pink pillar of light hit her. Another, and last, pillar of light hit the Angel Digimon forced her to the Mega. The Digimon was long and white, the fur tinted pink in places. Ten small wings grew from the back, they served little use. She had green eyes, long teeth, and a white mane that hid most of the long ears. ... Magnadramon.  
  
Both holy Digimon swooped down to their proper partners, picking them up with ease. Each flew towards the main battle with Tai and Matt as the focus. TK rubbed his eyes when he saw a Digimon that was unknown to him. TK, that is Valkyrimon. Aquilamon must have digivolved to Mega somehow, Seraphymon spoke in a deep, godly voice. We should join the fight, and fast, our side doesn't seem to be faring too well against Tai and Matt.  
  
Kari, look, General Mazzola has joined the fight! How is his Digimon at Omega? That's not possible, it didn't defeat an Angel! Magnadramon spoke in a worried voice.  
  
Maybe you guys will have to digivolve again, but this fight will be hard, for sure! Kari looked at her D-3, not sure if their Digimon could digivolve again.  
  
Fenrir Sword.  
  
Crimson Flame.  
  
Giga Scissor Claw.  
  
Attacks from Valkyrimon, Phoenixmon, and HerculesKabuterimon slammed into MetalGarurumon knocking him back several meters, but Wargreymon attacked the backs of the three Digimon. Wargreymon rushed passed the injured Digimon and landed at MetalGarurumon's side. Comrade, it is time to digivolve! MetalGarurumon rose up from the ground and looked at Wargreymon, he nodded.  
  
Guys, you're right, it is time to use our ace, Tai pulled out his D-3 and accessed a program he created just for this purpose. Okay, do it now! A black light emanated from the Megas' bodies, both started to grow many times their normal size.  
  
  
  
... MetalGarurumon...  
  
DNA digivolve to... the bodies of the two Digimon continued to glowed all over, the bodies collapsed into the head, and then grew out again as a jointed limbs, with some of the armor as shoulders. A new body began to materialize as a glowing, black mass. When the body took on a solid form, it was black and silver, no colors beyond that. The new Digimon was easily seven stories high, not too many Digimon reached that height. ... Omnimon.  
  
The Alliance Digimon, except for TK's, Kari's, and Cody's, were too busy with Scutidramon to see the impending danger. Each attacked with all their might, but it did little good to slow the demonic creature from impaling the partner Digimon. Transcendent Sword. A huge sword threw its self out of the Wargreymon hand, more pictograms covered its sides. The massive, lumbering HerculesKabuterimon turned around when it heard the attack called out, only to meet the sword in his side. The Beetle Digimon hissed in pain as the sword dug deeper in the soft innards. TK and Kari were in range to see the injured beetle attempt to fight back, but each time was hurt more by the sword.  
  
I am tired of you hurting my friends! Where do you get off by doing this? No more! TK yelled out to Omnimon, his D-3 started to glow with a golden light. Kari looked over to TK, not sure what to do.  
  
I'm with you all the way, TK, Kari whispered to herself, her D-3 now started to glow a golden light as well. It's working.... TK, it's working! With those words, the two partner Digimon glowed the same golden light that the D-3s did. Both holy creatures grew many times their normal size much like Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
  
  
  
... Magnadramon...  
  
DNA digivolve to... the legs of Seraphymon glowed even brighter than the rest of the body, then was absorbed into his body. The upper part of Magnadramon's body melded with the lower part, the remaining body became bulkier and stronger. Magnadramon's whip-like lower half connected with Seraphymon's body. Body armor from Seraphymon spread further across the joined bodies, meanwhile changing from a blue to a radiant gold. The ten golden wings upon its body grew to a mass almost twice the size of its body, each having more pronounced feathers upon them. Golden silk cloth moved further down the body hiding part of Magnadramon's integrated midsection. From the top of the head to the end of its whip-like lower body, it measured roughly six stories high. ... Qaitakalnimon.  
  
A majestic blue light surrounded Qaitakalnimon's body, his power resonated across the land. He in a deep, hybrid voice that could be mistaken for a god, You have continued to cause pain and suffering for the Digital World, now you strive to make that so for this world, as well! How do you justify yourself?  
  
Omnimon pulled its sword out of HerculesKabuterimon's side, resulting in a massive hiss of pain, then his collapse. We do not have to justify ourselves to the likes of you! You should know by now that one world isn't enough, we will control three worlds under our power! Transcendent Sword.  
  
Qaitakalnimon flew over to Omnimon to attack, Aondo's Bidding. The ten golden wings bent over his body, creating a barrier that few could penetrate. A shrieking sound emanated from the wings caused Omnimon to cover its head in the vein attempt to block the sound. Then it came, an explosion of golden light traveled from Qaitakalnimon to the immobilized Omnimon, knocking the massive creature to the ground. Do you have enough? Or do you want more?  
  
That's funny, we were about to ask you the same thing! Supreme Cannon. A cannon emerged from the MetalGarurumon hand, it fired a orange ball of energy. The attack moved to fast to react sufficiently block it, but the attack didn't hit. Qaitakalnimon opened its eyes to see a giant black appendage that blocked the attack, he traced it back to a enormous black beetle Digimon. We were informed of another Digidestined around here, we still say your weak!  
  
Dimensional Scissor. GranKuwagamon brought its massive jaws down onto Omnimon's MetalGarurumon hand. Qaitakalnimon moved one of its wings so the Beetle Digimon could see and hear Kari.  
  
Ken, get out of here! Go fight Scutidramon, you can't survive against this Omega! Kari pleaded. Ken nodded and spoke something to his Digimon, then both moved away from this fight and headed to the other. Okay, Omnimon, we're alone now! Fight! Qaitakalnimon flew around Omnimon with great leisure, while Omnimon attempted to jab its sword into the opponent's side. Qaitakalnimon threw its bulky tail at Omnimon, Omnimon retaliated by jabbing the sword towards him, but missed.  
  
Meanwhile, across the battlefield, the five other Megas fought against Scutidramon. Their partner humans fought against General Mazzola, the Alliance was slowly losing. General Moriyama's Digimon, Piedmon, was winning against Vikemon and Cody. Digital Aftermath forces were conjuring outside districts, such as Tamachi, but were being slowed down by the Saberleomon that the Ookiimon had released to stop them. Qaitakalnimon continued to dodge Omnimon's attacks, but he was slowing down from the constant movement. Omnimon launched various Supreme Cannons' at the Holy Digimon, but missed, and the attacks slammed into the abandoned, destroying them. Scutidramon threw its spear at the attacking Digimon, impaling the fiery bird, known as Phoenixmon, in the wing.  
  
Izzy pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his arm. Now, all together! The five partner Digimon moved back at one, ready to fire their attacks.  
  
Crimson Flame.  
  
Dimensional Scissor.  
  
Giga Scissor Claw.  
  
Aurvandril's Arrow.  
  
Thorn Whip.  
  
The five attacks smashed into Scutidramon and the ground just below it. Shear force caused the Demonic Digimon to be knocked away hundreds of meters, and into a incinerated building. General Mazzola sneered at Digidestined, This isn't over, Alliance bitches! It isn't over! He turned away from Chosen, and ran away, towards his fallen Digimon. Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were picked up be their respective Digimon, and flew off to secure the location for a temporary base of operations. Ken just stood their, watching TK, Kari, their partner Digimon fight against their own siblings. He finally gave in and got up onto his Mega Digimon, then they took off, following the other Digidestined. The battlefield was mostly empty now, except for the two remaining Digimon.  
  
Tai, why continue this? It's a draw, so far! Kari screamed from Qaitakalnimon.  
  
It's not over til it's over!  
  
Kari was about to cry when she heard that, Tai only lived for the fight at this point, but now she wasn't sure if it really was Tai. Have it your way! Qaitakalnimon, finish them off!  
  
Qaitakalnimon lifted its right arm up towards the heavens, electricity poured down from the clouds, and formed a swords made out of thunder that struck fear in some. Heaven's Sword. He brought the sword down to the MetalGarurumon arm, cutting it off at the shoulder. Omnimon shrieked in pain as the black blood poured out. Bits and pieces of Omnimon started to glow, then flew away from the body to join the severed arm, the pieces and the arm instantly downgraded to a barely living Gabumon. Omnimon hobbled around, half its mind was just ripped away because of a brutal attack, and some of the internal organs were now missing. It attempted to swing its sword at Qaitakalnimon, but its right snapped off, causing the Digimon to fall over to the ground. Omnimon started to pick itself up, but the remaining arm and leg broke off as well. It glowed once more, reducing the once dynamic Digimon back to Agumon.  
  
Tai ran over to his Digimon, nurturing him slightly. It still isn't over! He held his D-3 in the air. Gateway open! A circular puncture space and time opened up to another location in the Real World. On the other side was what appeared to be a high advanced laboratory. We'll see you again, Tai, Matt, and the two Digimon entered the portal, they were probably miles away from them now. Matt and Tai walked away, but another person walked into view, General Mazzola.  
  
I bet you didn't know I could open up my own personal gateways! I also got away from your pathetic underlings quite easily, you should train them better. Here's a parting gift, Kari. From me to you! He reached for something outside of the view for the opening. Do you like PPRs? I like them, but not as much as old fashion guns. I bet you want the cartridge for this so I can't kill people with, here, let me unload it for you! He aimed the gun at the ground in front of Kari, then shot multiple times. Each shot scared Kari more and more, she could have easily been killed a dozen times. General Mazzola continued to shoot until the gun started to make a clicking sound. Cartridge empty. The gateway instantly closed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kari, please tell me! It's been four days, you know how impatient I am! Yolei pleaded with Kari to tell her more about their past. Maybe if I knew, I would relate to you better? It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
  
All right, I'll tell you! It has to do with how Agumon and Gabumon first reached Mega. We were nearing the final days of our battle with Myotismon, when we got a prophecy. It said we had to sacrifice a good friend to do, Pumpkinmon. We did everything it said, MetalGreymon blew him up, then they reached Mega. We defeated Myotismon, that simple, or so we thought. When he returned in his Mega form, it called for the Angel Digimon to reach Mega to defeat him again. That also called for a sacrifice, of Wizardmon's, by Gatomon. That allowed Patamon and Gatomon to digivolve to Mega. Then we defeated him, but we had a short victory. We were all called back to the Digital World within hours of winning to fight the Dark Masters. That's when got orders from Gennai that we'll all have to be at the Mega to fight the Dark Masters and our final, unseen enemy. His orders called for the defeat of Whamon, at the hands of Wargreymon. At that time, we then all reached Mega, defeated the Dark Masters and the unseen enemy called Apocalymon, all in a two week time period. Kari almost broke down to tears remember the faces of the sacrificed Digimon as they were being killed. This is why we kept bottled up, it hurt so bad then, and even to this day! Yolei didn't expect that outburst of heartbreaking information, so she remained quiet. Well, tragedy often heralds flight, so TK and I our going to go out to find the Aftermath Flying Base. Oh, tell Admiral McPherson that he has been reassigned to the duty of saving Tamachi. Odaiba doesn't need saving, it's already dead. We'll hopefully be back before sunset, bye, Yolei waved a little as Magnadramon lifted Kari up into the air to join TK and Seraphymon. Both flew off into the rising sun, hoping to strike a serious blow against the Digital Aftermath. Yolei walked back to the makeshift base that they had constructed for the stay in the Real World. She stayed her distance from the new member of the Holy Alliance, Ken. Yolei now knew he had the Crest of Kindness, and Gennai said he had his connections to Darkness. This was going to be a very long war...  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to live one week without my precious iMac for a week! *Screams* Back to business, I couldn't explain Ken too well for what he did last chapter, I hope to find some way eventually. Or I'll forget all about it and it will never be solved. I've also neglected to say some things in my author's notes:  
  


  * General Mazzola is based on a friend I have from school, Louis Mazzola.  

  * Dedramon's original name (given by the friend) was Demondramon.  

  * Scuti' in Scutidramon means shield' in Latin.  

  * My friend, Louis Mazzola, is just as insane as his character in this series.  

  * Qaitakalnimon's name is based on the god Qaitakalnin. The god is from southeastern Siberia, and is a guardian spirit.  

  * Qaitakalnimon's attack name, Aondo's Bidding, is based on the god Aondo from central Nigeria. He was a creator god (created Earth). He sends the sun out each mourning, and roars with thunder that heralds his storms.  


How complicated! And it will get worse in places as the story goes on! This is also my longest chapter yet, over 6,800 words.  
  
Preview:  
  
_It must be cloaked in some way that renders it invisible to the naked eye, how annoying. But when we do find it, we'll destroy, or damage it beyond repair!_  
  
Quote:  
  
**The very essence of literature is the war  
between emotion and intellect, between life  
and death. When literature becomes too  
intellectuak--when it begins to ignore the  
passions, the emotions--it becomes sterile,  
silly, and actually without substance.  
  
_- Isaac Bashevis Singer's Universe,  
interview with Richard Burgin in  
the New York Times Magazine  
[December 3, 1978]_**


	10. Cloak and Dagger

Cloak and Dagger

Powers old and new are revealed. Noctem tightens control over Tai. Odaiba has been decimated. Tamachi is under superficial control by the Aftermath. TK and Kari have left the makeshift base, that has been constructed only for the frontal position it has to the expanded war, so they could find the flying base that their enemies conceal. Insecurities caused by Gennai begin to manifest themselves in less than favorable ways. No one is left unaffected by the largest war history has ever told to anyone upon the three Worlds.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
Cloak and Dagger  
  
By His Masters Voice  


  
  
  
Seraphymon and Magnadramon rested peacefully as TK and Kari consulted a holographic map of Tokyo and the surrounding areas, provided by Izzy. We've covered Nijizuishou Street to Ryuujin Avenue, but no sign of Aftermath forces, or any past activity for that matter, TK got up from the ground, causing the holographic map to reposition itself so he could view it better. He brushed off the dust from his green camouflage uniform, both TK and Kari had changed into camouflage clothing before they left. Ka-sekkusa Street and Heiwa Drive still need to be looked over. This whole area is gone, so there is no need to search there, TK traced out a large area on the map. He then realized that whole area used to be Heighten View Terrace, Kari was obviously angered about the realization of everything that had just hit her. I'm sorry, I forgot....  
  
Kari looked up to her lover, It's all right, TK, I haven't lived there in years. I barely remember it for what it was. Does that mean the gate between the World that Parrotmon used to get here fourteen years ago is gone? She didn't seem to care one way or another for the outcome.  
  
Izzy said the Digital Aftermath sealed it to slow us down, it would make sense. Are you all right? TK kneeled down to look at Kari in the eye.  
  
It's been such a long time since I was in the Real World just to relax, away from the wars or as a temporary refuge from it. Remember the time Gennai said that this wasn't supposed to be our destiny? Something much different! Kari laughed at that idea.  
  
How could I forget? Only a select few were supposed to get D-3s. Those with them could DNA digivolve with each other. And we were supposed to fight some great evil that had its connections to the first Digital War, but it never came. It's probably still out there, waiting for the day to come, TK smiled at Kari. Kinda a scary thought, but anything is better than this damn life we have.  
  
Only if we could turn back the wheels of time, and changed the wrong to have a proper future. Well, we should go, TK. Hey, sleepy heads! Kari yelled to the two Digimon, she clapped her hands together to wake them.  
  
Seraphymon jumped up into the air, Training Exercise B begin! He looked around for a second, then glared at Kari as she laughed. Don't do that again! Seraphymon flew back over to TK, he was trying his best to hold the laughter in. Not you, too.  
  
Kari moved towards Magnadramon's ear, whispering, Oral sex with Patamon. Oral sex with Patamon. A sly smile etched across the dragon's face. Then you realize it's actually Yolei, Magnadramon snapped out of her sleep, not sure about what just happened. We're heading to Ka-sekkusa Street, we'll need you to fly us there. Are you up to it? Neither of you got a lot of sleep!  
  
We'll be fine, Seraphymon replied. TK waved his hand through the holographic image, shutting it off. I can get you there in three seconds, TK picked up the projector and went into his Digimon's arms, then took off into the air. Kari sat atop Magnadramon, who was still confused about her dream, but shook it off before taking to the air. Both Holy creatures soared through atmosphere in their trip to the next location.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Are you sure the Plague of Darkness will work? And why the hell does Noctem call it that? Tai sat impatiently, he wanted answer, but they were slow to come. Come on, Joe, can you tell me? He started tapping a pen against the table.  
  
If you actually listen, you'll find out! Midway through the time frame, the mitochondria of the cells operate at half efficiency, slowing the creature down, considerably. At the end of the time frame, the nucleus of the cell dies. Every single cell in the body dies, killing the host. But for some of the people that have attributes we could use, they will be reborn within their bodies. In that case, the nucleus, after dying, will be reconfigured into data, a control room for our purposes. All that survive will be our slaves! Joe was proud of the monster he has created.  
  
Davis slammed his fist against the silver table. What about us? Will we be our own slaves? And what of the Alliance? He was furious about the idea of being a slave.  
  
Relax, anyone that has an ejection of Trilexilen will be safe from it, and so will any Digidestined. I know it's annoying to having the top members of the Alliance survive, but they won't have an army anymore.   
Our army will be over a thousand times larger, they couldn't hide forever!  
  
General Mazzola was curious about this development, What about us Artificials? Will we be effected?  
  
No, your cells have already been converted into data. You won't require any special help, we hope. General Mazzola abruptly lifted his head, glaring at Joe. Don't even start!  
  
Tai stared blankly into space,   
  
Matt looked at Tai carefully, We still have information to go--  
  
Tai stared at Matt, giving him a look that would care anyone, especially when his eyes turned pitch black, like now. His voice suddenly became colder, Why don't you ever listen to me? My power surpasses your wildest dreams! I have connections to all three worlds. Born in the Real World. Given a D-3 and a Digimon from the Digital World. And received powers from the Dark Ocean that have the potential to destroy entire planets when they are fully developed. So do you want to piss me off? Everyone looked at Tai, then slowly filtered out of the briefing room from within the Flying Base. He made sure that everyone was gone before sealing the door behind them, no one could get in. Tai moved to the monitor at the other end of the room, Maybe the Alliance will listen to me...  
  
********************************************************  
  
The base for the Alliance, that had been setup for the expanded war, was filled with people, each with their own job. Izzy was carefully tending to his wound caused by the shrapnel. Mimi cooked for the soldiers, a pastime that she now enjoyed. Yolei joked and flirted with the soldiers that were single. Sora, she sat on a stool, contemplating about their new member, Ken. He seemed so nice, hence the crest, but Gennai said that he had connections to the Dark Ocean. He has a D-3, and it's black. Only members of the Aftermath have black D-3s. Maybe he's a spy, but he did fight General Mazzola twice. It would be just like the Aftermath to play some sick joke. Ken was several meters away from Sora, but she could still hear some of the things he was saying. He was introducing himself to the other generals, he seemed to enjoy being around other people. Sora was going to approach him for information, but the communication monitor started to beep. I wonder who's calling? She walked over to the screen and pressed the activation button. Oh, Admiral McPherson, what a surprise.  
  
The admiral was a tall, well defined man, classy when needed, deadly most of the other times. He had soft brown hair, parting in the middle. Muscles were there, but he wasn't the type to rely on strength, more on brains. Sora found him reasonably attractive, maybe someone she could be with, but there was still a certain person she wished she could have. Madame, we have saved Tamachi from the Digital Aftermath. But it came at a high price, thirty-eight percent of the people living within the district are dead. The other sixty-two percent are injured or missing. Moral out here is horrible, the Digital Aftermath purposely burned every shrine, smashed important personal items, and killed pets! You hear nothing but crying, not only the children, but also the adults! Admiral McPherson was depressed by the thought, but who could blame him, Japan was alone and dying.  
  
I can't believe no matter what we do, lose or win, Japan will never be the same again! Wish there was something to cheer me up....  
  
Well, I might have an idea. This form of communication is a little impersonal for my taste, but here it goes. Sora, do you want to go on a--  
  
Sorry, Devon, I have to cut you off, we're getting another transmission. Call again to finish what you were saying. Bye, Admiral McPherson was about to say something else, but Sora switched to the other call. He was in fact the one calling, his eyes here strangely black. But when he saw Sora, they clouded over with white, returning his eyes to normal. Why are you calling us? Sora screamed. Soldiers, generals, and the other Digidestined started to crowd around to see the face of the enemy.  
  
Sora, please, listen to me. I know TK and Kari are looking for my base--  
  
What are you going to do? Kill them in cold blood like General Hiroshi? Sora was furious, bottled up anger now finding a way to be release.  
  
Calm down, Sora. Who what have ever thought the Love could so angry! Anyways, as I was going to say, I'm going to dismiss all people assigned to the Flying Base to other jobs. I'm also shutting down the defenses so they can destroy the base! If you talk to Kari, you will know that I'm being controlled! Sora, or the surrounding people, didn't know what he quite meant. The Dark Ocean has control over me, Noctem to be exact! Sora noticed two strings hung around his neck.  
  
Tai, what's around your neck? Sora calmed down, but was still nervous. He unzipped his jacket and pulled out two crests. You have two of them, how?  
  
Well, this one is the Crest of Courage. This one is the Crest of Decimation, Sora knew about the Crest of Decimation, the Guardian of Light told them about it. They're both genetically locked to me, only I can use them. Now, what I be telling you this if I didn't have good intentions? Ken realized who the person was, he feared him for what he was, and for what he did nine years earlier. Ken fell to the ground, fear coursing through his veins, he slowly inched away from the monitor. I also have proof of me being controlled!  
  
Then show us... Sora was rapidly getting tired of them communication. He place his hand on the Shadow Medallion, and attempted to take it off. It started to glow white hot, then began to burn through Tai's black leather glove, causing him great pain. The Shadow Medallion pulsed with energy as it cut through the skin and instantly cauterized it. Sora was mesmerized by Tai's commitment to showing them the things he was going through. He reached through the depths of his powers to retain the pain, but the Shadow Medallion was many times stronger. Tai abruptly released the medallion, then lifted his hand to the monitor, showing the deep wound that no longer bled. Sora whispered to herself, Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe there's still a chance....  
  
Do you believe me? I hope you say yes, I'm so tired of living somewhere without my old friends. Oh, no, Noctem is coming through the dimensional barriers, I can't can't stop him! Tai reached out to something outside of the monitors range, then the transmission suddenly ended.  
  
Tai.... Okay, everyone, back to business as usual! Sora sighed deeply. But how can it be business as usual if I don't have a clue of what just happened! She looked around the base to see if she could help anyone, but then saw Ken in the corner, shaking. Ken, what's wrong? Sora ran over to his side.  
  
That person... um... Tai, he killed my best friend, Ryo! He did it with his own bare hands, in front of me! Ken went through the horrible memories, that he had suppressed for years, all over again. He remembered Ryo and himself walking through the desert, when Tai came to them atop his Mega-level Digimon. He explained his powers in depth, but then choked Ryo to death when they were off guard. Wargreymon used his Nova Force against Veemon, destroying him effortlessly. Then Tai threw Ryo's lifeless body over a cliff. Ken didn't want to remember it, but there was no stopping it.  
  
The date, Ken, what was the date? Sora tried to shake Ken out of his trance.  
  
Ma... May 14, 2000! Sora remembered that time long ago, it was a painful time then, too.  
  
A day after the rest of us got our D-3s, and four days before the Holy Alliance was formed and the war officially started. It was a doubtful time then, no one was sure what to do against their friends or how long the war would last. More of the Aftermath's past revealed...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Seraphymon and Magnadramon flew through the air, still searching for the Flying Base. Kari worked on a laptop as her Digimon soared through the atmosphere, she was studying the data they had gathered on the Digital Aftermath Flying Base during past encounters. Okay, TK, the base is made of fifty-two percent Chomdigizoid, and forty-eight percent of metals similar to steel, Kari looked over to TK. If we destroy that forty-eight percent, the rest of the base will be inoperable! We might be able to do this, if we can get past the defenses, Kari realized this might be very difficult.  
  
It might not be after all, look down there! TK pointed to a large clearing were all the buildings had been obliterated into data. Hordes of soldiers, Airdramon, and Devidramon poured out across the land, the only problem was, they were just appearing. That's not possible, my D-3 isn't detecting a gateway.  
  
Nor mine. Maybe there's more to the Flying Base than we know about. Like some kind of invisible vail or cloak? The two Digimon started to descend towards the phenomenon that could be concealing the target base. So it appears the organic defenses are being dismissed, but what about the inorganic defenses. Those could shot us down at Tai's whim!  
  
We'll just have to find out! Seraphymon and Magnadramon crashed through the phenomenon, and nearly crashed into a communication tower. The vessel was unlike anything they had ever seen before.  
  
Preliminary scans suggest it's nine hundred meters long, has a five hundred meter wing span, and is three hundred fifty meters high. Damn this thing is big, too big! Kari looked around at the craft as the Digimon weaved in and out of wings, towers, and weapon ports. Oh, TK, we're getting a transmission, from the Digital World? The information downloaded directly to system files, giving them access to the ship's systems. It's from Gennai, he wants to help. Well, according to this, the scans were correct about the size! But it also has enhanced versions of the PPRs, on a much larger scale, enough to blow away our home base in one hit. It has a Zantium-based alloy around the engines and jets, and a reactor that, if it went critical, would take out Japan. The ship was a sleek, gray color, a color common within the Aftermath. Top of the ship sloped down from the back to the front, giving it a more aerodynamic design. It was specially designed for inter-dimensional travel, and long lasting fights. Oh, my god....  
  
What is it, Kari? Come on, don't leave me hanging! TK had Seraphymon fly closer to Kari.  
  
It has... it has a biological lab that specializes in the mixing of Digimon DNA into that of human's! I'm accessing security cameras, Kari searched the system for the information, then pulled it up. How could anyone do this? The cameras showed humans that seemed normal, but an insect-like arm growing out of their chest. Or humans with muscles that were too big, enhanced with fiber optic cables. Most were screaming in pain, trying to escape. The others not screaming were dead and cut open for examination, or in glass tubes filled with a chemical solution that preserved the bodies. That's it, I'm accessing the self destruct systems! Kari's eyes became filled with tears. No...! The systems require Tai's password! Kari pulled up a different set of data streams. It says it's operated by Sub-Master Kido. How could you do this, Joe? Kari closed the laptop, then closed her eyes. Find an entrance. The Mega Digimon past another weapon's port, then found an access port. Both flew in at top speeds, passing dim lights here and there, but otherwise dark.  
  
The tunnel abruptly ended in a blindingly bright room, flood lights were the weakest of all to the lights. Magnadramon hated the lights, Fire Tornado. Massive, swirling green flame launched at the largest collection of lights, blowing each of them into data. I guess they were digitally based. The two holy creatures landed on the ground, let their partners down, and then dedigivolved to their standard forms. We might as well download the data core, it could prove useful, later on, Gatomon said, grooming her paw. They started to walk down a hallway, the walls and floors made out of cold, metallic metal, all quickly realized they were lost.  
  
Okay, I'm going to use General Motomiya's powers, Kari said in a barely audible tone.  
  
Motomiya has powers, how come you didn't tell me? TK looked concerned, Kari didn't tend to keep secrets.  
  
Kari moved her hand across the metal, feeling the electromagnetic differences within each plate. I didn't want to use them, since he is corrupt, I didn't know how my body would react. But know we need them.  
  
What do they do? Patamon asked, fluttering around Kari's head.  
  
They allow me to search out something using my mind, I can find the route of anything I want to find, TK was interested in this power, it was a power Izzy should have, or doesn't have yet. Here it goes, Kari closed her eyes and focused on the goal-- the data core. As Kari's power became active, her sight suddenly moved from her head to the area just above her. It was disorienting for her, especially since she could see her own head. Then the extended sight raced through the hall of the base, searching out the core. Twists and turns at those speeds only disoriented Kari even more, but could feel that she was getting close. The feeling of getting closer to the core was a sensation that could only be met by sex, Kari truely didn't expect that. But then it got darker and more menacing, then the extended sight instantly stop on Tai. He looked up, he could clearly sense the powers being used. He heard some on call his name, but couldn't recognize who. The extended sight abruptly raced back to Kari's head, she almost fell back when the power was fully shut off. Kari opened her eyes, realizing she was on the ground, cradled by TK. What's going on?  
  
You screamed Tai's name, then fell unconscious. You've been out cold for ten minutes. TK smiled meekly at Kari. Had me pretty worried, can you continue?  
  
Yes, I have the route, but Tai's here. Kari was still a little disoriented, being unconscious didn't help. I might be able to avoid him, but he sensed by powers being used.  
  
Does he know it's you? TK was getting worried, they never truely knew what he was capable of. By having Matt around, Tai didn't want to express his abilities.  
  
He might think it's Davis, because it is his powers! They might have the advantage now, but it wouldn't last too long. We should get moving, Kari got up, and started to walk down the hall. Because of this creature called Noctem can take control over Tai's body, we won't know who's who. Only by seeing the eyes can tell, but we could be dead before that happens! Kari said, waving her hand for the others to follow.  
  
The four partners walked slowly down each passageway, not knowing if someone, like Tai, was watching. TK started to realize that these weren't normal ship material, Kari most of known this. The walls changed color ever-so-delicately, barely noticeable by a conventional human, but Digidestined were better at everything. this meant each and everything of this base was living on some level. Kari, this entire ship is technorganically based! Izzy's been trying to achieve this for years, we only have to basics down! It has to be a Dark Ocean innovation! TK pressed his hand against the metallic skin', then removed it, causing the metal to turn white, then silver. TK resisted to idea to study it, then ran back to Kari. Everyone was getting used to the idea of being alone, when Kari ran into someone. TK ran up, holding out his D-3, Both D-3s started to beep, then the digivolve sequence was activated.  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... Seraphymon.  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon.  
  
Calm down, guys! Don't what to use your Digimon against me! Tai reached a hand out to help Kari up, but Seraphymon shot a fireball at the ground in front of him. Tai jumped back.  
  
We can't trust you, Tai! You've killed thousands in the name of the Dark Ocean, that makes you an enemy, no matter what! Magnadramon said, in a deep, overpowering voice. We would've excepted your surrender and we would've helped you when this started! But that time has long become vague to us!  
  
What? No! Tai knew this was going to come, yet he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Accept what you have become! You caused this by entering the Digital World when we weren't supposed to! Kari said, coldly. She thought that she would never say that, but the Dark Ocean brings out the worst in people.  
  
No, you don't understand! When I'm aggravated, I'm left vulnerable to my darkened powers! Tai dropped to the ground like a rag doll, no sign of life inside of him. The Shadow Medallion started to glow much like a crest would when being activated. Tai's body floated back up to an upright position, arms drooping, defying gravity every second. Thank you, Child of Light. Now I am most powerful! Tai lifted his left arm into the air, a bizarre energy field formed around it. He shot the energy away from his hand to Seraphymon's wing, nearing ripping it off. Let's play tag, you're it! Tai bolted off the opposite direction, he obviously loved to play games.  
  
Come on, we have to get him! He's danger not only to Japan, but himself! Kari yelled as she ran after him.  
  
But this could be a... trap, TK realized Kari was listening. We better not get killed doing this! TK and the two Mega Digimon took off after Kari, not Tai like she would think. The base started to shake, knocking down loose items, something else was in the base. Kari was approaching Tai rapidly, though she didn't know what to do when she got him. He slammed his fist against a glass covered button, making the door in front of him open. The air within the hallway was sucked out as the door opened to the outside viewing platform. There was no guardrails to keep people from falling of the vessel, this made Kari worry for life. Tai ran to the very edge, then stopped. Kari, be careful! TK yelled for a distance behind her. The two Digimon squeezed through the human-sized door, followed by TK.  
  
End of the line! Tai called out to the two Digidestined. This is where I get off! Tai's head drooped down, then rose back up again, he looked very confused. Oh, no, what have I done? Tai looked around, noticing the guardrails weren't up like they usually were. Kari, help!  
  
Only if you give us your D-3 and crest, then we'll help you, Kari spoke sincerely to Tai, she wanted to help.  
  
But I need those to slow Noctem, can't you trust me? Tai said, sternly, he looked a little weak.  
  
You've tried to kill us in the past, that kinda puts a dent in the idea of helping you. Besides, you could use them against us! TK shouted to Tai.  
  
Tai started to shake his head, I guess you'll never trust me, good bye! He lifted his arms level with his shoulder, then fell back.  
  
Kari screamed. TK ran for the laptop that Magnadramon held, then accessed the security camera systems.  
  
Kari, I have a visual. He really is falling, it's not a trick! Kari ran over to the computer, and saw it for herself. I'm sorry....  
  
  
Tai feel through the chilled air at incredibly high speeds, he clenched the two crests he bore. I'll miss Kari, even though we haven't acted as siblings for years. I'll miss the Digital World, and all its wonders. I won't miss the destruction, the pain, the suffering. Just then, the Crest of Decimation activated, shining in all its dark glory. No, not now! The black light enveloped Tai's entire body, acting as a homing beacon.  
  
  
On the viewing platform, Kari crying on TK's shoulder, he laptop no longer accessing the security systems. Behind them, on another platform, Agumon came running out, then jumped off as the black light enveloped his body, too. Agumon dark digivolve to... the reptile Digimon turned gray, then the body transfigured into strange new shapes. As the new body took shape and color, the skin became black. Four torn, red wings grew out of the back, the top two smaller than the bottom two. Three-clawed hands turned pitch black, a red ring formed around the middle finger upon each hand. Two large metal nails grew from each foot, then metal plating appeared on the thighs. The head grew two metal horns that rose straight into the air. Then the entire face had smooth, reflective metal cover it, the eyes turned blood red. Two long spikes shoved their way through the skin on the elbows. Its body was strong and muscular, about ten feet high. ... Cyberdramon.  
  
Cyberdramon soared through the air at speeds only a few could achieve. It grabbed Tai as he was falling, then flew off with him, away from the base. Tai resisted the Ultimate-level Digimon, but he was no chance. He quickly gave up, Cyberdramon flew towards one of the larger, emptied buildings. They would stay there until Tai got better.'  
  
TK and the two Megas never saw Cyberdramon, they were too busy comforting Kari in her darkest hour. Come on, Kari, we should go inside. We can find out why Tai acted to strange using the security cameras. You should rest in the meantime...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Matt sat at Tai's seat, a blatant violation to anyone, and talked to Joe. Do you know why Tai is acting the way he is? He spun around in the seat, evidently not caring of what Tai would think. It's not normal for him to just dismiss us without a reason!  
  
Medical reports say his caliginosus flagitar levels are dropping! This could mean he no longer needs the Dark Ocean to access his powers, or he's trying to brake free from it and is losing his powers, Joe didn't know what to expect. It would make sense if his powers were growing, not if he was trying to leave a power that few understood.  
  
That's ridiculous! Why would he-- Matt remembered what Noctem said to him about Tai. Suicide! Maybe that's why Noctem said that, Tai was trying to get rid of the Darkness, or was really trying to kill himself! Either way it would be bad for the Aftermath to lose their most powerful member. Without Tai, the Alliance wouldn't hesitate to kill them all if they had to. Okay, let's keep an eye on him, just in case. We might be able to stop him from doing something that's ill-advised, hopefully before Noctem intervenes too much.  
  
Joe replied. Both walked out of the briefing room within their home base. They merged with the dense crowd of soldiers that walked around the base performing their duties. Something was going to happen to Tai...  
  
  
  
  
  
I got this chapter done so fast, hurrah for me! I tried to make this chapter more lengthy, but I couldn't of more scenes without taking away from the next chapter. I also forgot to add some things to my neglected list last chapter (surprise, surprise):  
  


  * A very special thanks to Lord Archive for doing what I asked. (Thank you so much! How many more times can I say thank you? Thank you, thank you, thank you...)  

  * The ookii' in Ookiimon means big,' which makes sense for the Digimon I created.  
  


Hopefully there's nothing else I'm forgetting, if there is, you'll hear about next chapter. By the way, the next chapter will be called Engineering Marvels.  
  
Preview:  
  
_With the planetary winds, and Digital World enhanced delivery systems, the Plague of Darkness will engulf the planet within twenty-four hours._  
  
Quote that fits the chapter:  
  
**If we win here, we will win everywhere. The  
world is a fine place and worth the fighting  
for, and I hate very much to leave it.  
  
-For Whom Bell Tolls (1940)**


	11. Engineering Marvels

Engineering Marvels

Tai is presumed to be dead. Matt and Joe are suspicious of Tai's past actions. The Crest of Decimation has been activated. Sora has her doubts about Tai, he says he's being controlled, but you had to be naturally evil to do what he did to Ken's deceased friend. The Aftermath Flying Base has been taken over by TK and Kari because of Tai's unspoken actions, but something still may lurk inside. Pain and suffering is constantly being foreshadowed because of new threats. Only thing that is sure now is that everything will end badly...  
  


  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
Engineering Marvels  
  
By His Masters Voice  
  
  


TK looked through computer files that were hidden within the data core. He found things that would further their knowledge of the Dark Ocean, considerably, not to mention the Digital World. After accidentally accessing the wrong file, he found something amazed him. Kari, apparently, there are four more of these Flying Bases in the Digital World, waiting for deployment. But this vessel is more advanced than the others, more for the task of frontal assaults, TK looked over to Kari, tears running down her face. Oh, I'm sorry, Kari. But this is really a break for us, even though we lost your brother.... Maybe he's still alive, he's very resilient! TK patted Kari on the shoulder, but he didn't know if it did any good. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel better, once we left this technorganic masterpiece! Kari looked up, a small smile on her otherwise grief stricken face.  
  
Thanks, TK. It's too bad you never got to know him as well as I did, you may have liked him more, Kari's voice was still a little choked up by the sorrow. Please continue with your work, TK, I don't want to be the cause of losing this war! Kari broke down again. TK bent down to look at her in the eye, It's all right, TK, just continue. He was unsure what to do at first, but gave, and returned to the computer. TK scanned the files within the list, then noticed a file about NDD. He wasn't sure what to do about the file, but decided to look into it.  
  
Kari looked up when TK yelled. I can't get access to the file, I need a omicron-level password! TK hit a few other buttons, And I can't download it to the laptop! Okay, I'm going to download everything I can to the laptop, maybe Izzy can piece the files together! TK pressed a button on the laptop, causing every possible file within the data core to be downloaded to it; this was going to take awhile. The screen flashed pictures and data as it was being downloaded, but one thing could his eyes. TK moved back several files, seeing data upon a subject he was interested in, Alternate Digivolutions. This could prove useful, it had data on the construction of alternate digivolved forms of Digimon, and data on how to control them. He scrolled down to several pictures, Pleciomon, Cyberdramon, Zanbamon, Metal Tyrannomon, Machinedramon. TK wasn't sure what to make of this file, but it obviously had its purpose. Kari, there is a not attached to this file, want me to read it you? She nodded in acceptance. TK pulled up the note, reading directly from the screen, When, and if, these alternate digivolutions will activate is still a question. Tests show the Crest of Decimation must activate first to allow the others to digivolve, no one is sure of how to activate, though. Hey, Kari, Joe signed this!  
  
Great, now we know he's an evil geneticist, Kari wasn't much for surprise right now, but the part did fit Joe on some level. Are you going to download it?  
  
Why wouldn't I? But the thing we need to focus on is telling Sora of this little' development that we are now situated in! TK continued to download every possible file he could, now knowing was going to take fives hours to finish the job.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Yolei talked to Ken on the other side of the base from Sora, still not sure if he could be trusted. But Ken was so helpless, his life thrown to pieces by a single event many years ago. It's all right, Ken. I know it will be better, I lost my older sister to an STD. It always gets better, just takes time. Yolei realized she was stroking Ken's sleek, black hair, but he didn't seem to mind, so she continued. He was happy to have the attention he was receiving, it was rarely done anymore. It was a little strange for her to be doing this to another nineteen year old, like herself, but it was oddly soothing to her. Do you feel any better, Ken? He slowly nodded, accepting her actions. Yolei slowly moved her hand to Ken's chin, pulling his attention to her. She bent down, her lips meeting his. He pulled away from Yolei abruptly, Oh, I shouldn't have done that, I'm taking advantage of-- Ken pressed his lips against Yolei's, shutting her up. He smiled as Yolei gripped his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss.  
  
At the opposite end of the table, Sora and Mimi sat. I know Yolei likes any cute boy that walks by, but she barely knows Ken! Do you remember her one night stand with Private Stone? Sora sounded concerned, except the last part.  
  
How could I forget? All those jokes! Yolei got confidential access to his private stones!' The last thing Mimi said was part of an upstanding joke about their recreation techniques. Sora laughed to herself, she had long forgotten that joke. Oh, Yolei, sound the alarm! I think someone's coming in the base! Sora laughed even harder at that joke.  
  
I'm in command, I... I should keep my com... composure, Sora couldn't stop laughing, same for Mimi. The monitor started to beep, We have another... call. Sora stopped laughing as best she could, walking over to the monitor. She turned it on, Hello, TK. Where are you? Sora finally stopped laughing.  
  
We're in the Aftermath Flying Base. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get control of it! TK seemed pretty happy, but something was bothering him.  
  
Tai was telling the truth! He really did shut everything down so you could capture the base! Sora was shocked, that might mean that he was telling the truth about Noctem, and how it controlled him.  
  
Tai? He was sincere about what he said to us, TK was upset by this, he had always doubted Tai's ability to tell the truth. Too bad it's too late.  
  
What? Did something happen? Where's Kari? Sora was panicking, she was going to have a real reason to panic in a second.  
  
Tai _might_ be dead. We don't know, TK started to take deeper breaths of air.  
  
Might? No! He can't be dead! Why is there leeway in this situation? Sora was ready to cry, her worst nightmare coming true.  
  
All security cameras went dead fifteen seconds after he jumped off the viewing platform. We don't know why, but we haven't searched the ground yet. Sora slumped against a chair, inclined to give up on this war. I'm sorry, Sora, but that wasn't the real reason I called, Sora looked up, not knowing what could make this better. We have almost complete access to all files within the data core of this vessel! We'll get an amazing lead against the Aftermath with this, there's still hope of winning!  
  
Okay. Bye, TK, he was actually going to say more, but Sora shut off the monitor. She rushed by Mimi, crying softly.  
  
Sora what's--  
  
Phoenixmon and I are going to the front lines of this war, I don't know when we'll be back.  
  
Be careful, please! Mimi looked over to where Ken and Yolei were, they were both gone. Great! Now I'm alone! Cody, where are you?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sora isn't taking too well, Kari, but I don't blame her. TK backed away from the communication post. What are we going to do now? It's going to be awhile for the download to finish.  
  
Look for Tai, or his body. We need to know firsthand if he is alive or not! Kari jumped from her seat, then jumped onto Magnadramon. Come on, TK, we need to find his destiny! Magnadramon flew out the small door, and headed for the viewing platform.  
  
TK sighed deeply, I hope this doesn't break her heart, Seraphymon, or we might never have the same Kari again. He slowly headed to Seraphymon's open arms, after checking the laptop to make sure it's working properly. Okay, let's go. Seraphymon held TK tightly in his arms, then took off after Kari. They soared through the air, avoiding obstructions on the way. The doorway to the outside was already open, so they just flew right through into the open air, slightly chillier than before. Seraphymon caught up with, then passed, Magnadramon, reaching the rocky ground before her. TK was let off onto the ground, then started to look without Kari. She came down a second later, she also started to look, frantically. Do you see anything, Kari? TK hadn't come across a body, let alone a drop of blood.  
  
No. He might still be alive! We have to widen our search to those buildings over there, Kari pointed to an outcrop of burned buildings that strangely survived the attack. There's still hope! I'm going to go look! Kari started to run towards the buildings, but TK grabbed her by the arm. What are you doing, TK?  
  
I don't want you to do it, I will. You should go oversee the download of the files, TK hoped that she would comply, she's nearly impossible to stop when she has her head set on something.  
  
All right, but be back soon. I don't like the idea of being alone in there! Kari was a little scared of the horrible science projects that had been done on humans.  
  
I'd never abandon you, Kari, never, TK kissed her on the cheek, then was picked up by Seraphymon. They, once again, flew through the chilled air, his breath visible here and there. He looked behind him to see Kari getting up onto her Digimon, returning to the viewing platform above. Seraphymon landed a few meters away from the first incinerated building, releasing TK at once. He didn't like the idea of searching for Tai, dead or alive, but it was becoming obviously clear that he was alive. TK entered the building, keeping his guard up every step of the way. He pushed open a door that could barely be called a door at this point, he quickly peered inside. TK noticed something moving in the room, but fallen rubble blocked the view. Moving towards another wall, TK saw that a large Digimon was tending to a human. TK almost choked when he made up that human to be Tai, he slowly backed away out the door. After reaching a certain point away from the scene, he started to run for Seraphymon. He jumped into Seraphymon's arms, catching him off guard. Go, go now! Seraphymon flew up into the air, moving as fast as he could back to the base.  
  
TK, what's wrong? You don't panic like this! Seraphymon spoke in his deep, godly voice.  
  
Tai! Tai is still alive! What are the chances that I find him in the first building? Things do not work out for us, ever! Seraphymon heard those words, increasing his speed for the Flying Base. Kari has to know about this! Imagine if she went, she could be dead! Seraphymon flew up the side of the base, dodging weapon ports along the way. TK leaped out of Seraphymon's arms, running the rest of the way to the briefing room.   
  
She looked up from the laptop, What? What is it? Kari knew something was up.  
  
Tai! He's still alive! In the closest building to this base!  
  
How did he survive? Sure, I'm happy to know he's alive, and that we might still be able to help him, but how? Kari tried to think of a way that he could have done it, coming up blank each time.  
  
There's some Digimon there, big and black! But it's definitely not Wargreymon!  
  
Kari looked back to the laptop, I guess that explains the alternate digivolutions.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Three Alliance soldiers sat on some debris, waiting for something to actually happen. One of the three soldiers looked up, Hey, there's Phoenixmon! Do you think Sora's on it?  
  
Why wouldn't she? Have you guys ever noticed how she reacts around Taichi Kamiya? he had a small cuts across his forehead, blood coming down from it. She gets all quiet, doesn't want to talk about it.  
  
Maybe they did something sexual that they regret, the third soldier spoke, quite frankly.  
  
The first soldier slapped him on the side of his head, But when would they have the time? You know how she tends to stay at base, except to do raids on bases to gather information! He turned his head around slowly when he heard a noise. Hey, someone's here, an they're trying to sneak up on us. The three soldiers got up from the rubble, their guns ready for action. Here he comes... an entire wall of debris exploded outwards, catching the soldiers off guard. Scutidramon came flying out, cutting one of the soldiers in half. No, Tadashi! That's General Mazzola's Digimon, an Artificial! With have to kill it!  
  
Calm down, bitch, I wouldn't hurt someone if there wasn't reason! But you try to defeat the Digital Aftermath, so there is a reason, a sly smile spread across his otherwise innocent face. Do you know that the ground is filled with conductive materials? There's quite a few of them, too. I'll give you a sample of my power, General Mazzola abruptly placed his right hand to the ground. a surge of electricity left his body, entering the ground. It shot forward to the two remaining soldiers, the ground exploding from the electricity. They tried to run away from it, but they weren't fast enough to get away, the ground blew up below them. A cloud of dust rose up into the air, after the main rubbish of the burn city blew away, all that was left was two torn up bodies. That was fun, General Mazzola brought the computer screen positioned on his wrist closer to his mouth. Sub-Master Ishida, I am continuing the search, no sign of Master Kamiya yet. General Mazzola stepped over the damaged bodies, continuing the search.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Come on, Kari, we have to leave this base. The download of the files is complete, and Seraphymon disconnected the reactor core from the rest of the ship. The explosives are set, we just need to leave now! TK put his hand out, reaching for Kari. She finally gave, but she didn't want to leave, Tai was still out there. Don't worry, we'll have our chance, but now we have to get home! Kari got up, then got up onto Magnadramon. The huge dragon Digimon flew out of the briefing room, disappearing behind the assortment of walls. All right, Seraphymon, take this laptop, and hide it inside your armor, TK handed the laptop over to his Digimon. Let's go, Seraphymon picked TK up, then flew out the room, following Magnadramon. They flew out the door leading to the viewing platform, TK removed a detonation device from his pocket, then pressed the button. He looked behind him, seeing the flames burn their way through the sides of the ship. The entire front section of the craft broke off, crashing into the ground below. With a few more explosions, the remaining portion of the ship crashed to the ground. Everything that had to do with it was destroyed, this made TK happy.  
  
Seraphymon caught up with Magnadramon, both soared through the air, heading towards the base. TK glanced over to Kari, she was sound asleep on her Digimon's back. They flew through the chilled air, and much to TK's surprise, it started to snow again. For several minutes, the partner Digimon moved towards the base, finally getting there. TK was released from Seraphymon's hands, Mimi, where's Sora? Mimi lifted her head from the food she was making for the soldiers.  
  
I don't know, she took off after you called, Mimi ran to TK, hugging him tightly. What did you say to her?  
  
I reported that Tai might be dead, but after our comm we found out that he is alive and barely kicking, TK didn't like the idea of Sora being upset, and on the battlefield. We did get most of the data core from the Flying Base, though, I hope that justifies our little trip. TK looked behind him to Seraphymon, Magnadramon, Kari. His Digimon downgraded to Rookie, while Magnadramon flew towards their temporary quarters. I truely hope that this data justifies it...  
  
  
  
  
This is going to be the second shortest chapter in the whole story, only the last chapter is shorter! I would have submitted this days earlier, but I had no time on my computer! There wasn't that much to put into this chapter, It's only a connective chapter between the first ten chapters and the last four chapters. A huge plan created by Kari in the end of the next chapter will shape how the rest of the story goes along. Obviously, Ken and Yolei are doing their exercises' together. This is because of Ken's state of mind, he's gone through a lot, like seeing his friend's killer for the first time in years. The Digimon names that TK read off will play a role in the story, but later on. On a darker note, did any see the review logan put up on my story lately? It goes against everything I believed in him, so I'm officially stripped all things that have to do with him off him author page (unless he apologizes). I also don't see any one going to my forum! The link is in plain sight at the top of the author page, near the profile!  
  
Now for a brighter note, I'm writing a new series called Uncertain Futures, and I need characters for it. If you want to be part of my story, please give the following information:  
  


  * Name: (first and last; any name you want)  

  * Birthday: (It has to be in a six month radius of December 28, 2003; this will be explained in the series)  

  * Partner Digimon: (Any Digimon you want, created or real' if created, give all the stages and descriptions)  

  * Hair/eye color  

  * Clothing:  

  * Personality: (how your character will react to my characters, ambitions, good or evil or indifferent, relation to family members, ect)  


  
This little character gathering will be going on until chapter 14 is submitted, then the chosen few will be told in chapter 15. If you are an author (and signed in), I will have no problem contacting you, but if you're not an author or can't sign in, please give your e-mail. I only need about three people, but I may pick more. I already have an idea of one author that review all my chapters to be one of my characters (hint, hint).  
  
Preview:  
  
_Plague deployed.  
How long until it spread across the planet?  
A few days...  
  
_  
Quote:  
  
**The Earth belongs to the living,  
not to the dead.  
  
-Letter to John W, Eppes (June 24, 1813)**


	12. Let There Be Darkness

Let There Be Darkness

Tai is alive, but hurt. Sora has left for the front lines of the war. The Aftermath Flying Base has been destroyed. The Alliance has taken the information from the Flying Base. The Plague of Darkness is coming. Kari isn't sure of the war anymore. Few things will be the same after this war...  
  


  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
Let There Be Darkness  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


The Deployment Center was filled with people of every rank, even the lowest of ranks were there to see this event that will change the face of humanity. It was a dark place, not too many lights to illuminate the controls, but the buttons glowed, though. Davis was in his standard command uniform, gray shirt, black pants and shoes, various metals and command bars. Matt was wearing combat clothing, black armor that shinned in the light, automatic PPRs built into the arm coverings, strength amplifiers, and most importantly, his hair in a presentable form. Joe was also there, he wore the gray medical uniform, command bars, and pitch black boots. Initialize phase one of deployment, Joe spoke simply. This was his project to command, no one else had a right to it.  
  
Initializing. Gateways open.  
  
A smile spread across Joe's face, Recalibrate shield harmonics to match the frequency of the virus. Start phase two. He had been waiting years for this moment.  
  
Activation of local gates, commencing. Port doors opening.  
  
The door in the front of the large room opened up, a brilliantly colored gateway was revealed, colors of every type swirled around each other. Good. Phase three initiate.  
  
Deploying virus one. A small canister-like device flew into the gateway, disappearing somewhere on Earth. Deploying virus two. A second canister flew into the gateway, this time a different location. Deploying canister three. The process continued on and on, making Joe quite bored. His attention was taken away from the gateway when the door to this room slid open.  
  
  
  
Yes? I'm not a ghost, if you were wondering, Tai walked into the room, in time for the sixth canister to be launched. What have I missed so far? He moved towards the gateway opening, looking at curiously, a small limp hindered his speed  
  
Where have you been? And why are you limping around? Joe wasn't the slightest bit interested by his injury, but interested by his tardiness. We've sent General Mazzola out to look for you!  
  
Call him back then. To answer your question, I've been under Cyberdramon's protection after I got hurt. TK and Kari attacked the Flying Base, it was destroyed, Tai spoke calmly. It's amazing what team work can do.  
  
They could've never gotten through our defenses, I specially designed them to shoot _them_ down! There's something you're not telling us! Joe walked towards Tai, he held a knife behind himself. Matt noticed it, but did nothing to change that.  
  
Simple, they had complete control over our systems. They ordered our soldiers to leave. They shut down the defenses. They entered and destroyed the base, Joe was going to counter Tai's words, but he pulled out an item from his pocket. You can check the data crystal, Tai didn't seem to be worried at all, even though he was lying.  
  
Joe snatched the crystal out if his hand, pushing it into a reader, Joe whispered to himself. He looked back to Matt, shaking his head. Matt seemed determined for more information, he started moving for the door. Where are you going?  
  
Matt paused for a second, To our secondary base, I need to... monitor the plague from there. Matt rushed out of the room, making it so that no one else could ask questions.  
  
I have my uncertainties about his loyalties sometimes, Tai shook his head.  
  
Can we really trust anyone? Joe motioned slightly to Tai, which confused him to a certain degree.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TK walked down the hallways of their makeshift base. He went down hall after hall, making his way to a certain person's room. People smiled to him as he passed them, he smiled back each time. TK pushed the door open to his destination, Hey, Yolei, we need you-- he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yolei jumping up and down on Ken, naked. Both of them stopped as they saw TK stand there, wide eyed. I should have knocked first! he rushed back out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Okay, remind me to lock the door next time! Yolei said, panicked. Now, where were-- she was interrupted again when the door opened. he had his eyes covered with one hand, making sure his head was turned away.   
  
You might need this! TK dug into his pockets, pulling out a small, silver package, then threw it to Ken. By the way, meeting in ten... make it twenty minutes! he rushed back out, locking the door behind himself.  
  
Ken looked up to Yolei, At least he's considerate. Let's get this on before my euphoric-like state wears off! he flipped Yolei onto her back, then started to kiss her across her chest.  
  
  
My eyes will never be the same again! TK rushed to the center of the busy base, getting Cody's attention.  
  
TK, what's up? Cody got up to follow TK.  
  
Meeting has been changed to twenty minutes from now! TK continued to rush to the communication monitor.  
  
  
  
Ken and Yolei... and at this time in the morning, TK looked at his watch. It's two a.m.! Cody stopped, allowing TK to continue without him. There's a war going on out there, and they're trying to have pleasure! Oh, I wish Kari would wake up! TK punched in a source code for Sora's location. After a second of waiting, the screen came up, surprisingly with Sora on it.   
  
What, TK? she seemed annoyed. If you haven't noticed, there's a war going on out here! Phoenixmon could be seen in the background firing its Crimson Flames' attack at the Aftermath soldiers.  
  
I have to tell you something, Tai isn't dead! Okay, Sora, Tai isn't dead! TK waved his hands around to make sure Sora was paying attention, she definitely listened now.  
  
What? How? Are you kidding? Sora yelled, hoping it wasn't a cruel joke.  
  
No joke! I found him in a burned building after my first call. Now, Sora, get back here before you hurt yourself! She looked very confused, but that wore away to happiness. Sora turned to Phoenixmon, calling something that was inaudible to TK, then the screen turned off. That went better than I expected! he was surprised by her compliance. TK walked to the center table that acted as a place for briefings. He sat there for several minutes, content with this peace. Mimi finished cleaning up the small kitchen,' then walked over to TK.  
  
Okay, TK, what's bothering you? Mimi was curious about his facial expression and why he was slouching so much.  
  
TK got into a better position. Sora is confusing me so much, she never acts like this! Then there's Kari, she gives me different emotions about the subject of helping Tai! Yolei is banging Ken repeatedly, and he seems so vulnerable right now! Izzy has gone into research mode, so there is no word from him! You seem all happy and cheerful, which confuses me! Same goes for Cody! And then there's me, I'm trapped between all of this! he looked at Mimi. Why does there have to be a war? Our lives could be so peaceful and tranquil!  
  
Mimi smiled at TK, stroking her hand across his cheek. I don't know why there's a war, but I know it will be peaceful someday. I also agree that Ken seems vulnerable, but maybe he really needs this attention' right now. I'll give you more insight later, but I need to close up the kitchen. Maybe the soldiers will get the idea of diet, they're worse than In-Training level Digimon! Mimi got up from the metallic chair, hugging TK before walking away. TK slouched once more, the chaos in this base was amazing for this time of the night.  
  
TK jumped up when he felt someone touch his hand, Relax, TK, it's only me! His eyes focused on the person speaking, Kari. You fell asleep here at the table. How much sleep have you had, besides this little catnap?  
  
Well, um, let's see, TK paused to think. About fifty-four minutes, three hours ago, Kari glared at him. As Sora said, there's a war going on out here!' TK laughed at the idea of quoting someone at a time like this.  
  
I would say came to bed with me, but the meeting is about to start! Kari smiled warmly at TK. He looked across the table, Mimi was sitting there, chatting with Cody about recipes. Izzy had left the computers to be in this meeting, though, he did seemed annoyed. Yolei was playing with Ken's hair, while he sat there, content. Sora wasn't back yet, which didn't surprise TK one bit. You might as well start, TK. They're getting restless! Kari took a seat next to TK, as usual.  
  
Okay, everyone, pay attention! the chatting slowly stopped, allowing TK to speak. It has been proven that Tai is alive, I just had to find him. It has also been that Agumon has achieved an alternate Ultimate form, judging by the creature I saw tending to Tai, everyone exchanged various glances to each other, not really sure about this development. The Flying Base has been neutralized, so that is no longer a threat. We've gathered information on the mysterious general that we know little about, Davis Motomiya. His partner Digimon is Aeroveedramon, but little is know of that Digimon. His father is dead, killed in a car accident two years ago. We know nothing of his mother, and his sister seems to allude us every time, TK flipped through the pages of data in front of him, reaching the single most important piece. The Artificials have also been up to something. In fact, the soldiers that we have been fighting are Artificials given lower jobs. The basis of their body structure is from the Dark Ocean, which doesn't surprise me. And the most important so far, someone named Mazzola is running the show on some level. But it's not General Mazzola, this one is a human, of some sort. He seems to have a direct connection to everything going on in this war, but data on him is restricted even to Tai and Matt!  
  
Izzy found this quite boring, he already reviewed the data. But Mimi hadn't, Does it tell how much he's running the show? We really need to know!  
  
It only says that he's way up there, and knows some things about us.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The temporary medical tent, belonging to the Holy Alliance, flooded with people. Medical officers rushed around, attempting to help the injured people. The injured acted strange, not like themselves, their skin impossibly pale. The Chief Medical officer hurried around the stretchers, helping who he could. If only we knew what's wrong! the person he was attending to suddenly died, her eyes turned cloudy. The Chief closed her eyes, an officer rushed over. Mrs. Ichijouji has died, sense we don't know why these people are sick, destroy the body. The soldier called over an officer, both carried the stretcher out of area. TK has to know about this!  
  
The Chief threw off his plastic gloves, running over to the comm center. He typed in his command code, giving him access to the system. Computer, contact Holy Alliance Real World base. A searching' symbol appeared on the screen, the disappeared. The black monitor gave way to an image of a table, surrounded by the top members of the Alliance. A silver chair spun around, TK sitting on top of it. TK, we have a big problem!  
  
Don't tell me, people are getting sick for no apparent reason? TK sighed deeply, he knew something was wrong.  
  
Yes, how did you know?  
  
Izzy just deciphered some files Kari and I stole. I'll relay the data to you, TK pressed a button on the table, the data transferred to the Medical Tent. It's right on schedule! The message abruptly severed, but the data stream was complete.  
  
Okay, let's see what makes this thing tick! he accessed the file. The Plague of Darkness? This is getting stranger and stranger! Without doing anything, an image of a double helix popped up on screen. DNA? It must lock onto the genetic coding. That explains the pale skin and sunken eyes, I think. Tomeo, get over here! A tall, black-haired man ran over to the Chief.  
  
What is it? he seemed annoyed to be taken away from his patient.  
  
What does this look like to you? the Chief pointed to a simulation of a bizarre, germ-like creature.  
  
It appears to lock onto genetic coding, killing the neighboring cells in the process. Interesting, what is it? Tomeo didn't have a clue to what it was.  
  
This is the thing that's killing our patients!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The room was dark for the most part, except for a single light at a desk. Kari sat there, typing a file that could change the whole war. Tendrils of brown fell down in front on her eyes occasionally, she quickly brushed them away. A bright light flooded the room, blinding Kari, when the door opened. Who's there? Kari said, never lifting her head from the computer.  
  
Don't recognize your boyfriend? TK walked into the room, shutting the door behind himself. What are you doing? And why are you still awake? TK looked at the clock on the computer screen, It's four in the mourning!  
  
Didn't I tell you to go to bed two hours ago? The thing I'm doing, well, this could change the war. Nothing will be the same again! TK bent over to see the data Kari was typing, his jaw dropped. I would have the same reaction if I saw this!  
  
Kari, are you sure about this? We can't go back on this once it starts! TK finished reviewing the information. If we fail, Earth is dead to all, and a home to the Dark Ocean!  
  
I'm very well aware what could happen. That's why I'm keeping certain people out of this, just in case. TK, can you do me a favor? he nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted to. Call a meeting, only people with Digimon are invited! Kari looked over what she wrote. Everyone will have to play a big role in this....  
  
Okay, meeting will probably start in ten minutes. I hope you know what you're doing, Kari.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The weak have already started to die! Why? Matt yelled, to Joe. He was furious, this wasn't how it was planned.  
  
We never tested the virus on weak or injured people, it wasn't supposed to matter! Simultaneous death for all, except for those with D-3s or injections of Trilexilen! So screaming at me isn't going to solve, Matt! Joe rushed through the papers of data on the virus, no answers surfaced. Maybe Noctem planned this the whole time!  
  
Davis slammed his fist against the metal table, Are you saying he crossed us? The Dark Ocean does not lie to its allies!  
  
How can you be sure? So us original Digidestined have been involved with Noctem for nine years, but he keeps secrets from us! He could have easily waited for the right time for his plans to be fulfilled! It's probably his goal the whole time to plunge both Worlds into Darkness, ruling them by himself!  
  
I don't have to listen to this! I'm leaving! Matt walked out of the briefing room.  
  
Me too! Davis walked out, following Matt.  
  
Great! Now I'm alone! Joe gathered his things, then walked out of the briefing room. He ran into someone, but never looked to see whole it was, Tai. Tai got up from the ground, sweeping the dirt off of his clothing.  
  
Why is everyone in a rush? Tai walked into the briefing room, Finally, a chance to be alone! he pressed a button on the table, locking the door so no one could get in. Relaxation at last! Tai stretched out on the chair, placing his feet on the table. I need more times like– Tai fell to ground, pain emanating from his eyes. Bizarre images flooded his mind, he pain was meaningless to this event.  
  
_ You can't keep me here forever, Noctem! a figure covered by the shadows spoke out.  
  
Stop resisting us, bold one. Darkness is eternal, pain subsides, but it takes awhile! the tall red-robbed, angel-winged creature said. Its blue eyes turned a blood red, then it grabbed the person's leg, fracturing it in several places. The man screamed out in pain as the bones were destroyed, fragments digging into the muscle. Do you enjoy this?  
  
He swallowed the pain, Someday the Digidestined will find me, then will defeat you!  
  
Funny, very funny! You will fall to Darkness, no one can resist it forever! And when that happens, I will make you the ultimate Bellator Tenebris! Hope you have fun with your injury! Noctem moved out of the room, it feet never touching the ground. After the man was sure Noctem was gone, he screamed. He couldn't stop screaming, not only for the injury, but the loss of his once enjoyable life.  
_  
The pain slowly subsides from Tai, A premonition? But Kari only has that power. Either way, this looked bad for the man. But who is he? He seems so familiar!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Digidestined of the Alliance gathered around the silver table, talking amongst themselves, curious to know what was going on. TK and Kari were off to the side, talking nervously. Okay, Kari, I can still call off this meeting, no one would get hurt by it! TK pleaded with Kari.  
  
But people will get hurt! This war has spread to mainland Asia! China and India have well over two billion people between them! Kari walked out to the briefing table, TK slowly followed. Okay, everyone, please sit down! Kari called out to the other teenagers. They sat down compliantly, leaving Kari to be the last standing. I have developed a plan that could end this war. Not just for a year, not just for ten years, but forever! But it could come at a high price...  
  
It's okay, Kari, your plans have never failed! Izzy spoke, enthusiastically. We believe you when you say you have a plan to end this. Right, Digidestined? everyone nodded to Izzy's little speech.  
  
Thank, guys, I needed that, Kari opened up her folder with the data. It's quite simple really, our forces continue fighting on the front lines, so not to create suspicion. While the rest of us deal fatal blows to the Aftermath! This is how it's going to go, Izzy, you'll take on Joe, dealing with him any way you can. TK, you'll take on General Moriyama, the information from Cody will help. Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Mimi, you'll attack Aftermath bases in both worlds using your Digimon. Sora, I doubt my decision a little, you'll go after Tai, Sora seemed relieved not to be going after someone else, but was worried at the same time. And myself, I'll go after General Mazzola. I recommend that all of us bring our Digimon, we'll need them! As for Davis and Matt, we don't know where they are, the data from the Flying Base never said. We can deal with them later!  
  
Everyone looked at each other, now hoping Kari knew what she was doing. TK spoke up, We'll give you the locations of your targets in three hours. In the meantime, get some rest, you'll need it!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be great... I hope. It won't be up for at least four days after this chapter is submitted, I'll be gone for a few days. Horrible futures will be brought to life when Kari's plan takes full effect. Kari's job against General Mazzola will make you sick, as well as herself. The plan will change the shape of the war, in fact, the plan will be going on until the end of chapter 14.  
  
My little character picking is still going on, the information is in the last chapter's end notes. I want more people entering for it so I have more of a choice for my upcoming series.  
  
Preview:  
  
_General Moriyama dodged each of TK's attack, it was only a game for him. His knife slashed at TK's arm, dirt filled the wound from the upturned earth. TK knew what he had to do to end this fighting...  
  
_Quote:  
  
**You can never plan the future by the past.  
  
-Letter to a member of the National Assembly (1791)**


	13. General's Death

General's Death

People are dying. The war rages on. A plan written by the Bearer of Light could change the two worlds. It's a critical time right now, one mistake could kill them all...  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
General's Death  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  


  
  
The atmosphere at the Alliance base was dreary and quiet, the one was truely ready for the impending events. Mimi slowly served the soldiers their meals, she felt bad, but her part of the plan was less invasive. Soldiers watched the top members of the Alliance sit dolefully, never expecting the change rapidly approaching. TK worked on files that would govern what would happen if someone didn't come back, including himself. Explosions from the front lines of the war echoed to the base, reverberating on the metal walls. Kari thought out her moves for the fight' against General Mazzola, she secretly knew that TK wanted to take him on himself. Communications from the medical outposts gave reports of the weaker people dying in horrible, painful ways. Sora loaded PPRs into her jacket, plenty of weapons would be needed to combat Tai's powers. Saberleomon groups charged out of gateways from the Digital World to the war torn neighborhoods where kids once played. Izzy sat in a metal chair, just sitting there, not touching his computer. Artificials from the Digital Aftermath bases poured into the Real World, their partner Digimon fighting everything that _was_ good in the worlds. Yolei sat next to Ken, holding their hands, hoping for eventual peace between the Worlds. Weapons were removed from their lockers, loaded and ready for the conflagration. Cody practiced his moves on stuffed dummies, breaking off their arms and legs. All looked up when a beeping started to ring in the base, signifying the moment they hated to exist.  
  
The Alliance Digidestined gathered around multiple computers and gateways. Kari spoke first, I wish I didn't have to send everyone off to a fight that could kill them, but we all have our demons to face. Izzy, Tentomon, you'll be going through digiport one. I have managed to open the ports to the target location where Joe should be, but you might have to search for him. You're cleared to go, Izzy held up his D-3 to the computer, then disappeared. TK, Patamon, General Moriyama should be in a training room, according to his schedule. You're cleared to go, TK held up his D-3, disappearing soon enough. Cody, Ken, Yolei, Mimi, you'll be attacking the Digital Aftermath home base. It will be hard, but with your Mega Digimon, you'll win! Kari smiled slightly, knowing that someone could be killed. You're cleared to go, they held up their D-3s, all of them disappearing into the Digital World. Only Sora and herself were remained. Okay, Sora...  
  
You go ahead, Kari, Sora interrupted. General Mazzola will take a lot of time to beat! You'll need that time. We all know that Tai could be easier, as long as that creature called Noctem doesn't take over. He wants to be good, I won't need as much time! Sora could be right, but she doubted her own words.  
  
Sure, Sora, but you'll have to leave soon! You don't have a big window of opportunity! Kari bent down, picking up Gatomon. Not a lot of time at all, a faint blue light surrounded her body, then broke down into data. those words echoed, even if she was gone.  
  
Sora turned around, walking out of the room. I'm quite aware of that, Kari...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
General Moriyama walked into the training room, ready for his workout. He didn't require it, no Artificial needed to work on something that was almost perfect to begin with. In the shadows, TK sat, Right on time, he whispered. Moriyama started to lift the weights, his large muscles flexing every time. As I've always said, no one is perfect, TK removed his PPR from his blue jacket. He positioned the gun so that it could serious damage to his body, then fired. Three blasts of energy from the gun hit General Moriyama, tearing into his flesh. He yelled as the searing heat made the wound even worse.  
  
Shut down all pain receptors! he commanded the computer to do, his pain quickly disappeared. Who did that? General Moriyama stood up, skin and muscle hung from his body.  
  
I did! TK walked out of the shadows, waving his gun around.  
  
General Moriyama examined the injury, flesh fell away, and onto the ground. The metal that acted as his skeletal system was visible, sparks flying off from the severed wires. Takeru Takaishi, I have extensive records on you! he placed his right hand on his wounded arm, then pulled on it. Using enough force, the arm broke off at the shoulder. I bet you didn't know I could do that. He threw the arm across the room, still moving because of residual electrical impulses.  
  
Actually, I did! TK pulled out another PPR from his jacket, now two guns were pointed at General Mazzola. I want to fight you! I know it would be fun for both of us! he sly smirk spread across TK's face.  
  
Won't need to deal with you, my Digimon will! Piedmon, attack! the wall behind Moriyama blew outwards, revealing his Mega-level partner. TK laughed to himself, then the wall behind him also exploded out. Seraphymon flew out, smashing his legs into Piedmon's head. Interesting, very interesting! General Moriyama jumped up into the air, moving meters across the room to a locker. TK was amazed with this accomplishment, no normal human could do that. he smashed his remained hand through the locker door, pulling out a larger PPR. I may only have one arm, but I will beat you! General Moriyama fired his weapon at TK, it seemed Moriyama could win.  
  
TK threw one of the guns to the ground, lifting his free hand into the air. A barrier appeared in front of him, blocking each blast from the PPR. It surged with energy as it resisted the attack, barely surviving when it was over. I do have powers, did your records say that? he dropped the barrier, reaching for the gun as fast as he could. General Moriyama fired again, almost hitting TK multiple times. TK got up from behind a table, firing towards Moriyama, missing each time.   
  
  
Off to the side, Piedmon and Seraphymon kicked and punched each other. Seraphymon flew up into the air, dodging Piedmon's swords. I've dealt with one of you before, I beat the last one! he spun around, kicking his opponent in the face.  
  
Really? I don't care! Trump Sword, four swords flew out from Piedmon, heading towards Seraphymon. TK's Digimon brought his arm down onto the attack, knocking it away. You think you're so good, but it's only an act! Trump Sword.  
  
  
General Moriyama had his foot on top of TK's chest, pressing him harder into the ground. You didn't stand a chance against me. I wish this could've been a better fight, Moriyama aimed the PPR at TK's head, ready to fire. He started to pull the trigger when one of Piedmon's swords pierced through his back and through his chest. General Moriyama looked down at the sword, not believing this was happening. His voice became more computerized, Data transfer complete. Moriyama fell to the ground, his mouth forced open by strange black water that flowed out. Once the last few drops of water were out, his body collapsed upon itself. The metal and other technological upgrades had broken into data, leaving only the dead flesh behind.  
  
TK looked over to his Digimon, he was still fighting Piedmon. Why isn't Piedmon de– he was interrupted when Piedmon's body blew apart into data. Well, Seraphymon, we did it! I seemed a little too easy, something must be up! TK looked around the room, then noticed a countdown on the computer screen. Oh, no, it's a detonation device! Seraphymon flapped his ten golden wings, allowing him to fly out as fast as possible. He took TK into his arms and headed to the computer they had first used. TK took out his D-3, Digiport open!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yolei, circle around! Ken yelled. The fight against the Digital Aftermath home base was tiring. Defenses fired at them, missing each time, but their luck was never the best.  
  
Okay, Ken! Valkyrimon, attack defense grid two by ten! Yolei's Digimon shot his golden arrow at the defenses, blowing it to pieces. Yeah! This is better than any video game! Right, Mimi?  
  
Rosemon flew past them, Mimi yelled back, Only if we don't get killed! Her Digimon used her thorn whip against the front gates of the base. The base itself was an eerie black, absorbing the light around it. Everyone watched carefully as the sky above them started to turn a black only the Dark Ocean could produce. Hundreds of Artificials ran up to the walls of the base, each carrying a weapon. This won't be good! Cody, try to take out that wall!  
  
Vikemon came running up to the wall, Cody sat atop him. Arctic Blizzard, he opened his mouth, releasing a storm of snow and hail against the wall. As the wall started to freeze, the sky got darker and darker. Each Artificial took aim at Vikemon, then fired simultaneously. Energy blast after energy blast rained down on the partner Digimon, hurting him seriously. He lifted one of the shields off of his shoulder, blocking the attack. Viking Axe, Vikemon slashed with his axe, cutting the Artificials in half. Too easy!  
  
GranKuwagamon flew over the base, then attacked, A wave of black energy exploded out of his body, annihilating half the base with a clean cut. Computer systems were exposed to the air, sparks flying away from them. Dimensional Scissors, the two massive hands crashed into the base, smashing a control tower. Piece of cake!  
  
Cody cheered as the base collapsed at one end, Altogether! We need to finish this! The four Digimon charged to the four sides of the Aftermath base. They prepared for there attacks, the fired.  
  
  
  
Thorn Whip.  
  
Fenrir Sword.  
  
Arctic Blizzard.  
  
Each colorful, powerful attack slammed into the base, blowing the entire structure to pieces. Dust filled the air, debris flew across the land, but the largest evil in the Digital World was gone. Yet the sky was still black, it didn't go back to normal, but the Digidestined were too happy to notice. Ken stopped laughing when he saw hundreds of black circles forming around them. Everyone else noticed the circles when they grew many times larger, each one turning out to be a gateway. The closest gateway grew even larger, making room for the more important people. Soon enough, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Davis, and AeroVeedramon came flying out.  
  
Matt spoke out to Alliance members, How dare you destroy our home base! So don't feel so proud, for you are going down with it! A small smile appeared on his face, Do you know you don't need high-tech weaponry to hurt someone? Matt reached for a compartment on MetalGarurumon's back, removing a crossbow. He took aim, then fired. The arrow shot forward, hitting Ken just below his shoulder.  
  
Yolei and GranKuwagamon cried out at once. Yolei panicked, she didn't have a clue what to do. Ken had collapsed onto his Digimon back, blood quickly spread across GranKuwagamon's back. This truely made the Beetle Digimon worry, he could feel it running down the sides of his body.  
  
Everyone, it wasn't our mission to fight Matt and Davis! We have to retreat! Mimi cried out. Yolei took out a laptop, accessing the gateway technology at the Alliance base in the Real World. A blue-tinted gateway opened up on the ground, allowing an escape route from the Digital World. Vikemon jumped into the gateway, followed by GranKuwagamon. Rosemon and Valkyrimon attacked the Aftermath Digimon, keeping them away from the gateway. Yolei, the gateway is going to get unstable if it stays open any longer!  
  
Okay, Mimi! Valkyrimon, go in the gateway! Yolei screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Valkyrimon flew into the gateway, Rosemon close behind. The gateway subsequently closed after the last D-3 signal passed through.  
  
Davis smirked as the thousands of the Digital Aftermath Digimon flooded the land, taking back what was lost. That was fun, Matt.  
  
  
The eight Digimon and humans flew through the blue tunnel that existed outside space and time. Gravity had no affiliations to the gateways, thus you were weightless while traveling inside. Vikemon could see a light at the end of the tunnel, the Alliance base. All of them fell out of the gateway at once, the partner Digimon automatically downgraded to their Rookie levels. Medical officers rushed to Ken's side, his blood was tinted black, something was inside the arrow. He was carried away, Yolei attempted to follow, but was stopped. One of the officers kept her in place, not letting her go after Ken. She resisted at first, but gave in quickly.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kari hid in the shadows of passageways within a base of the Digital Aftermath. She crouched in a corner, out of view to members of the Aftermath. Waiting quietly, she finally saw her target, General Mazzola. He walked past her, never seeing her. Kari snuck closer to the room her target had entered. Come on, Gatomon, they looked around the corner, spotting Mazzola at a computer console. He typed on it, bringing up files that were restricted to him, but he hacked through the barriers. Kari turned to Gatomon, While I keep Mazzola busy, you go sever the wire inside the computer. Her Digimon nodded in agreement, she knew this was an important mission. Kari stood up, then walked into the room, hoping this will go well. Hey, sweetheart! General Mazzola turned around in his chair, he was met by a luscious kiss from the person he least expected. He tried to pull away, but Kari just pulled him in deeper and deeper. Finally he managed to push away.  
  
What are you doing? he screamed.  
  
Everyone needs love, even Artificials! I can't stand Takeru anymore, he's too hopeful! He thinks we'll win the war, I don't, so I want to join _you_! Kari ran her hand against his chest.  
  
Mazzola changed the spectrum of light he saw with, he scanned her for any weapons, none. Okay, I'll play your game. Any rules? he was suspicious, but this did interest him.  
  
Yes. You sit there and enjoy yourself! Kari pulled him into another kiss, bringing him into a sweet bliss. She kissed all over his face and neck, it interested Mazzola that Kari was doing this. Kari slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his muscular chest to the light of day. Hesitantly, she moved her hands towards his belt. Kari deliberately moved slowly to unbuckle it, hoping not to get an immediate response' from him. She pulled her hand away when she noticed that response, so she only continued to kiss him. Kari secretly dropped her hand to her left leg, opening a buttoned flap of clothing. A hidden pocket was opened, revealing a two foot dagger. It was useless in a battlefield, but this was a _very_ different condition. Kari pulled the dagger out, then back behind her. General Mazzola was pulled into a deeper kiss, keeping his mind occupied. The dagger was drawn further back, then snapped forward. It embedded itself within his chest, strange black blood came out of the wound.  
  
He tripped over his words, Good a... aim, Ka... Kari. You... you hit my cent... central processor! I'm interested... to... to know how I didn't detect your weapon, but I guess... I'll... ne... never know. You... should know that I... I'll always be here, in... in your memories. You did so... something you really did... didn't want to do! I'm happy to... to know I'm going to ruin your life! his body lowered in the chair. Data transfer complete, his chest collapsed upon itself, causing him to release a black liquid from his mouth.  
  
Kari pulled the sword out his carcass, blood dripped from it freely. Come on, Gatomon, we have to leave! Kari put her hand to her lips, then pulled, removing a clear object. Thank the gods for plastic, she threw it away across the room. Gatomon came trotting out from behind the computer, an assortment of wires trailed behind her.  
  
I know this was difficult for you, Kari. All I have to say is that his rein of terror is over! Gatomon forced a weak smile at her remark. The partner Digimon jumped up into Kari's welcome arms, Hopefully we can relax a little when we get home.  
  
I hope so, Gatomon, I hope so. The door slid open when Kari approached it, not a soul was in the halls. She slumped against the wall, her eyes filled with tears. Hope TK understands this was needed, her body was encircled by a faint blue light. Kari and Gatomon broke down into data, returning to base.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Joe walked alone through a courtyard, a cold wind blew into his face. He readjusted his glasses when he saw someone ahead of him, leaning against a willow tree. Who's there? he yelled the stranger. Who are you? The stranger stood up, looking straight at him. Joe grinned hatefully at that thought.  
  
It took you that long to figure out who I was? How could you forget your old friend? We worked side by side to stop the evil within the Digital World! Now you are that evil! Izzy yelled, his anger raising.  
  
Nice speech! Have anymore? Joe threw off his overcoat, exposing two swords, both made of Chromdigizoid. He removed them from their holders, he was ready for a fight. Izzy responded by taking out two swords from their holders, positioned on his back. You came prepared. I should expect that, you were always the precautionary type!  
  
You should know I'll win, Joe! Maybe you should follow the old saying, thee who runs away lives to fight another day.' Izzy prepared for huge fight, it was coming one way or another.  
  
Go to hell, Izzy! You know I won't back away from a fight like this!  
  
You've put me through hell so many times, this war as an example! Izzy ran towards Joe as fast as he could, the swords pointed out. Joe jumped into the air, his swords pointed down to the ground. Izzy jabbed the sword in his right hand at Joe's leg, but was stopped by his opponent's two swords. I'm not going to let you hurt these worlds anymore!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tai came storming into the room General Mazzola's body sat. He was furious at the person that did this, but he had little clues as to who it was. What do you mean he's dead? he yelled.  
  
The cowardly underling spoke up, A sword or dagger was forced into Mazzola's chest.  
  
And what of his Digimon?  
  
Presumed destroyed when Mazzola was killed. There's no way to salvage the Digimon, it's been too long since it died.  
  
Years of work gone, and so quickly! Tai walked out the room, ready to kill. His eyes were pitch black, no signs of pupils ever existing. He took out his comm pad, contacting Matt. Mazzola's dead... Yes, it was most likely her... We have to retaliate, start phase four of NDD. I'll be there in five, I have a few loose ends out here to tie out, Tai started walking down the hall, but stopped abruptly. His eyes clouded over, the pupils visible once again.   
  
************************************************************  
  
The Alliance Digidestined gathered around the briefing table, each of them incredibly tired. TK had cuts and bruises all over his body, blood flowed freely over his eyes from a gash on his forehead. Cody had a limp when he walked, a piece of metal in his leg. Yolei had cuts on her left arm, but nothing more than that. Mimi was only tired, no visible injuries. Ken had no shirt on, bandages wrapped around his bloody chest. Kari was very quiet, not a cut on her body. Okay, everyone, report! she asked, rather loudly.  
  
Moriyama is dead! TK snapped out.  
  
Digital Aftermath home base was destroyed, but Matt and Davis arrived with thousands of Digimon afterwards. They stopped us from continuing our attacks on the other bases. Ken was injured by a crossbow, thanks to Matt! Mimi reported.  
  
Okay, good, Kari wrote a effects of their attacks in a notebook. Sora, Izzy, how did your part of the mission go? Kari got no response. Sora? Izzy? everyone looked up to the end of the table, two empty seats. Oh, no! They're not back!  
  
TK heard a banging against a door, What was that? He got up from his seat, approaching the door slowly. TK opened the door even slower, the small bird Digimon fell out of the closet, her wings tied up, a cloth over her mouth. No! Biyomon isn't with Sora!  
  
  
  
  
  
Only two chapters left after this! I'm getting so close to finishing this endeavor! The next chapter will be really fun, fight scenes is the only thing in the chapter (for the most part). My character casting is still going, but I don't have many people being part of it so far, it ends when the next chapter is submitted! But I'm proud to say that I have yet another series in the works. It will probably be called Battle of the Line, this will be a large series, high in word count. Will the person that calls himself Lord of the Unknown Cheese' please come forward as to who you are! You've been writing a few reviews for my story, but at the same time go up against logan! Please come forward, I want to talk to you!  
  
Preview:  
  
_Please, stop! I'm evil, I've killed thousands! Helped release a plague! he reached the end of the catwalk, no guard rails stopped him from falling into the reactor below._  
  
  
Quote (the weird punctuations patterns are supposed to be there):  
  
**Happy people die whole, they are all dissolved  
in a moment, they have had what  
they wanted,  
No hard gifts; the unhappy  
Linger a space, but pain is a thing that is glad  
to be forgotten; but one who has given  
His heart to a cause or a country,  
His ghost may spaniel it a while, disconsolate  
to watch it.  
  
-Post Mortem (1926)**


	14. Meltdown

Meltdown

General Moriyama is dead. General Mazzola is dead. The Digital Aftermath home base has been destroyed. Sora and Izzy are missing. Biyomon isn't with Sora. Everything has changed, but no one knows if it is for the better or the worse. No one will be left unaffected by this war.  


  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  


Swords clashed upon each other, producing sparks that flew through the air. Joe slashed at Izzy with the sword in his right hand, the other didn't move, didn't act. Izzy was struggling enough using both of his swords, the odds were against him. He saw one of Joe's swords approaching his face, Izzy brought both swords of up to block it. Joe's sword cracked in every place, finally shattering after the last crack formed. The sharp pieces of the destroyed sword fell to the ground, wedging themselves in the dirt. Before Izzy could react, the other sword was jabbed into his left leg, drawing blood quickly. Izzy backed away, the sword slid out, I guess there really isn't any hope for you! Were did we go wrong? he was emotionally hurt by the way Joe acted. Izzy charged forward, his injury aching. Joe did a back flip away from Izzy, he landed several feet back.  
  
You were always wrong, Izzy! You never cared to notice the way I acted when we went back to the Digital World to see what Matt and Tai were doing! Because of that, I became corrupt. It's all your fault! Joe laughed at his comment, Izzy was angered beyond what he thought was possible. Fight me! Izzy ran to Joe, swords pointed at his head. Joe simply knocked the incoming swords with his lone sword. Time to kill you with my secret weapon! with those words, Gomamon came running out.  
  
Gomamon warp-digivolve to... a pillar black light hit the aquatic animal, forcing him into his Champion form, Ikkakumon. A second pillar hit, changing the furry mammal Digimon into the Ultimate-level Zudomon. The last pillar of light changed the Digimon into an unknown Mega. It had a long neck, ending with a sharp-toothed head. A long tail grew out, red markings going the entire length. Four flippers formed on its body, two on each side of the body. Two flipper-like appendages came out of the back, ending near the base of the tail. The skin was black with red brands, fiery spikes appeared on the back. ... Pleciomon.  
  
So TK was right, you have achieved alternate digivolutions! Izzy yelled, to Joe. I should have expected you to do such things to your Digimon! he started to run towards Joe, swords once again pointed at him.  
  
And don't ever expect anything less! Joe also charged forward, a sly smile on his face. Pleciomon walked slowly across the land, heading to the fight.  
  
Shaking Pulse, Pleciomon's body shook violently, a massive fissure formed in front of it. The fissure raced forward towards Izzy, rocks flew everywhere.  
  
Giga Scissor Claw, two giant claws crashed onto Pleciomon, clutching it within. HerculesKabuterimon lifted Pleciomon off the ground, then threw it across the courtyard. Izzy, I'll deal with this monster! You deal with your's! Izzy's Digimon flew off after Pleciomon, ready to destroy the new Mega.  
  
So you did bring your Digimon! You planned more than I thought! Joe lunged his remaining sword at Izzy, cutting his jacket. I grow so tired of you! You were always liked more by the other kids, I was always alone. Forced to be the reliable one! Well, no more! Izzy moved back, knowing Joe was ready to attack. Joe slashed at Izzy, cutting a gash in his chest. Izzy cried in pain, but retaliated by doing the same to Joe's arm. Where did you learn to use a sword? Joe mocked.  
  
  
Across the courtyard, HerculesKabuterimon and Pleciomon fought. Izzy's Digimon brought two of its four arms down onto Pleciomon's neck, choking the marine Digimon. Pleciomon threw its tail around, attempting to cut off one of the arms, but instead demolished a wall. Why do you do this, Pleciomon? HerculesKabuterimon questioned.  
  
I have no choice in the matter! Sub-Master Kido demands it! Pleciomon replied, bringing its tail around again in the attempt of braking the arm.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon knocked the tail away with his other arm, You've been pulled into this false belief, as well? I always thought you were better than that! Giga Scissor Claw.  
  
  
Tell me, Joe, Izzy blocked another attack from Joe, are you under Noctem's control? Joe was infuriated by that comment, he started putting more force into the attacks. Tell me!  
  
I'm not controlled by anyone! No one ever will! Joe thrust the sword towards Izzy, but was diverted away by one of Izzy's swords. Izzy lunged his free sword into Joe's side, a loud cracking sound was heard. He withdrew the sword, much to Izzy's surprise, little blood was upon it. Joe cast his coat aside, revealing a smashed D-3, accompanied by a small cut on his waist. He removed the D-3 from his belt, it fell apart when he tried to examine it. Each piece broke into data as it hit the ground, the sound was like a scream to Joe. He fell to the ground, shaking wildly. What's happening to me? Joe yelled. A strange darkness came out of his body, then flew into the air.  
  
Two red eyes appeared in the darkness, You having seen the last of me! A darkport opened up in the sky, the darkness disappeared within it.  
  
Joe stopped shaking, but his skin was pale and ghostlike, What was that? Izzy was speechless, he didn't have a clue as to what just happened. Both of them heard a screeching sound from another direction, it was Pleciomon, in extreme pain. What's happening to my Digimon? A bright golden light exploded from its body, reducing it to Zudomon. Another light manifested itself, bringing the Ultimate down to Ikkakumon. Mores light came from his body, reducing him down to Gomamon, then Bukamon, and finally Pitchmon. The little baby Digimon squirmed across the ground, trying to get to Joe, but was stopped when it was reduced to an egg. It rolled around for a minute, then that too was short lived. Data was being ripped from the egg, then exploded into particles of information.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
TK carried as much weaponry as he possibly could, he thought they might need in case of unexpected confrontations. He dropped onto a table, it trembled as it resisted the weight. Okay, Cody, Ken, and Mimi, you go with group b to Izzy's presumes location! You should have enough guns to blow away any obstacle that gets in your way. Yolei, you're coming with Kari and me! We're going to Sora's presumed location, but my hopes aren't very high for this one. Kari, do you have anything to add?  
  
Kari stepped forward, Return here in two hours, we probably won't need that much time to save our comrades. We don't even know if they're hurt, just stranded somewhere! Okay? Good. Let's get out of here! everyone went to their respective groups, taking off quickly. No knew if they would find survivors or dead friends. But this was war, this like that happened.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Tai's eyes clouded over, the pupils visible once again. Sora! What are you doing here? he tried to remain series, though he did want to tell her so many things. How did you get in? Why aren't you trying to kill me? Tai threw his comm pad off to the side, but his PPR still remained attached to his belt, hidden behind his back. Talk to me, Sora, she took a step towards him, Tai moved in the opposite direction.  
  
I want to talk to you, Tai, about the way you act, Sora stepped even closer. I miss the days we all worked together. A nice, _healthy_ team! she opened her hands to show she held nothing. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why haven't you called security?  
  
We're running thin on people because of the war on the front lines! We can't spare anymore people, he tried his best to hide his smile.  
  
You're lying, Tai! You were never a good liar! Sora didn't attempt to hide her emotions. Tai, can we go somewhere to talk? And don't pull a fast one on me, I could shoot you dead in a moments notice! He cautiously started to walk in a direction away from the place he came out. The halls were dark, it could be considered dangerous, especially it you weren't used to things like this. Sora noticed a sign on their trek down the hall, it said reactor core.' She was nervous about this, but the location for the talk could just as easily be in the same direction. Get a hold on yourself, Sora, he won't try to kill you! Would he?' Sora thought to herself, making her more nervous by the second. They came to a stop at a door marked RC,' Tai turned around to face Sora. What now?  
  
Tai lifted his hands, all the weapons Sora concealed floated away from her, including her D-3. Her D-3 suddenly activated, a bright pink light flooded the halls. Tai hunched over in pain, something she never expected from him. What's happening? Tai yelled out. A black entity was ripped from Tai's body, but some of it made its way back into his body. The Shadow Medallion blew up into a million pieces, shards of it embedded into Tai's chest.  
  
Sora approached him, she made sure not to move too fast. What's wrong? All the items that floated away from Sora dropped to the ground, but Sora caught her D-3 before it got that far. She could hear Tai crying, Sora didn't have a clue why. Tai, tell me! she went out to touch him, but his hand was slapped the offering away.  
  
What have I done? Sora, your D-3 forced most of the darkness off my body! Noctem has less control over me! he started to cry again. But now I can feel all the pain I've caused! What have I done? Tai got up and ran for the door with RC on. It opened up, revealing a massive reactor core, just like the sign had said. Sora ran in after him, she was amazed by the size of the fires in the reactor below. There wasn't anything holding the possible radiation from the reactor from killing them. Massive flames erupted from the main body of the fire, the walls of the stadium-sized room was scorched black. Catwalks went around the parameter of the core, and a single catwalk moving out to the center. Sora noticed Tai was on that center catwalk, so she ran after him. Sora, don't follow me! I'm an evil monster, I can feel the suffering I've caused! he held the side of his head, like there was some huge migraine plagued his existence. Sora took another step out, but the leftovers from a pillar of flames burned Sora's cheek.  
  
She clutched the injury tightly, Tai, you're not evil! You were under the influence of Noctem! Sora took another step out on the catwalk.  
  
Please, Sora, stop! I am evil, I've killed hundreds! Helped release a plague upon the world! he reached the end of the catwalk, no guard rails stopped him from falling into the reactor below.  
  
But I love you, Taichi! tears ran down Sora's slightly burned skin.  
  
I'm sorry... Tai ripped out his D-3. the doors behind Sora slid open, the orange reptile came running out. Tai's black D-3 flashed a brilliant orange light, forcing the darkness off of it. Where once a corrupted D-3 sat triumphant for evil, now was a glorious purple D-3. All remnants of evil were gone, this D-3 now belonged to the Light.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to... the first pillar of light forced the reptile into the Champion-level Dinosaur Greymon. A second pillar of light changed it into the Ultimate-level Cyborg Digimon, MetalGreymon. The third, and final, pillar of light slammed into the Cyborg Digimon, causing it to go to Mega. Silver and red armor materialized on the legs of the dragon Digimon, while golden armor covered the arms and hands. Two solid, gold wings' formed upon the back, emblazoned with the Crest of Courage. Remaining additions were either red or silver, making the Digimon appear more powerful. ... Wargreymon.  
  
Black armor no longer was worn by this Dragon Digimon, evil didn't have the slightest grip upon him. Tai threw his purple D-3 to Sora before Wargreymon grabbed him. The D-3 landed safely into her hands, not giving a single reaction to her presence. Wargreymon and Tai fell to the reactor below, time seemed to slow as the horrific moment occurred. Tears flooded out of Sora's eyes, it would surely be the end of Tai. He managed to call out one final thing as approached death. Sora, I have always loved you, but Noctem always stopped it! Tai fell further away to impending doom, his partner Digimon remained by his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! You can't stop me from doing that! This was a very short chapter, but the next chapter will be even shorter. *gasp* The reason why Tai did what he just did will be explained in the next chapter, so don't go crying about that! I've had this chapter planned out since chapter 10, I've been waiting a long time for this. The little character gathering has ended, so no more submissions. I surprisingly got twenty e-mails for this thing, picking people for my story might take awhile, but I hope to have the information in the end notes for the next chapter. This story is almost done!  
  
  
Preview:  
  
_I'm not going to give you one, it will reveal way too much for the next chapter!_  
  
  
Quote:  
  
**Softly sweet, in Lydian measures,  
Soon he soothed his soul to pleasures.  
War, he sung, is toil and trouble;  
Honor but empty bubble;  
Never ending, still beginning,  
Fighting still, and still destroying.  
If all the world be worth thy winning.  
Think, oh think it worth enjoying:  
Lovely Thaïs sits beside thee,  
Take the good the gods provide thee.  
  
-John Dryden, Ib. I. 97**


	15. Anniversary

Anniversary

This is the last chapter of this book,' but books tend to have sequels. What happened to Tai? Did he live or did he die? What happens to the Digital Aftermath or the Holy Alliance? Find out in this chapter...  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
One World Isn't Enough  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  
  


A cold wind blew around Sora and her black dress, the trees swayed gently with each gust. Behind her stood TK, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and any other surviving Digidestined. They all stood in front of a single grave atop a hill. It wasn't too elaborate, but that's the way every thought it should be. Two names were printed upon the graves, Taichi Kamiya and Wargreymon. Sora tossed her blue and red flowers to the grave, tears running down her cheeks. She managed to choke out her little speech. We may have won the war... but we really lost it. The one we all loved and trusted was lost to us... forever!  
  
Kari walked to Sora's side. We all know that you loved Tai, and that he loved you, but you must live on! It has been ten years! You say the same little speech each time we're all here together. Again, move on with your life... for Tai's sake.  
  
Sora's eyes swelled with tears once again. Thanks, Kari. You're right, I should move on... she closed her eyes to hold back the remaining tears. I should have done years ago! TK patted Sora on the shoulder, then walked down the hill with Kari to their car. He didn't need to say anything, words were no longer needed for this day in time.  
  
Matt whispered into Sora's ear, We all loved Tai, on some level. He, too, walked down the hill, Mimi joined him once her hugged Sora.  
  
Yolei approached Sora, her eyes a little misty. Please move on, Sora! It might help him rest in his grave. Ken and herself walked over to Izzy's open laptop, their D-3s held out, then both disappeared. Izzy closed up the laptop, hugged Sora, then left for his car. Davis handed Sora a black rose, something not so common in the area he lived. Joe left without saying a word, he came for this yearly gathering, but didn't like the idea of trivializing something that happened so long ago; and that hurt everyone so much. Cody brought a flag of the Digital World Protectorate, an organization formed by the Digidestined that protects the Digital World and the Real World. This massive undertaking was all in the name of Tai, he would have liked what they had done for the two Worlds. Sora turned around, looking to the bottom of the hill, all the surviving Digidestined stood there, finally leaving once Sora waved to them. She turned back to the grave, just as the clouds released their rain upon the land. Lightning danced across the sky, attacking the tallest of the trees. Sora observed the purple D-3 sealed within a transparent container, embedded with the grave. She took out her D-3, pointed it towards Tai's. A faint pink light glowed from Sora's, while an even fainter purple light was emitted from Tai's. With one last burst of energy, the D-3 went dead, Tai's D-3 was active til this day.  
  
Sora dropped her head in despair, returning her D-3 to her pocket. I will always miss you, Tai. Why did Noctem do this to us? Split us all apart. If only we could have gotten those digieggs of Kari's and Ken's to activate, maybe then this would have been different. If only you could see you little sister and TK, they make such a good married couple! But you're gone, there's nothing we can do to change that. Good bye, my love, Sora walked down the hilltop, the rain coming down just as hard as ever.  
  
  
In the distance, five figures in black suits watched. Each of them were identical to the last, down to the smallest hair. Perfect black hair on their heads, shinny black shoes, and topped off with black gloves. Wind whipped around them as they glared at Sora leaving the hill. One of them spoke to the others, TK and Kari have to children, both with their parents powers, but aren't fully developed yet. We must be careful of them! They could destroy us at their whim! But, the children of the other Digidestined will be easy to capture, their powers are no where near developed. We'll strike in twenty-four hours, we will make our master proud! he smiled wickedly at that idea. He pushed through the other four people, a rift in space quickly opened up in front of him. On the other side of the rift, waves could be seen crashing into a shoreline of black sand. All five walked into the rift, it sealed behind them moments later.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's done! I finally finished it! Hurrah for me! Very short chapter, but leaves room for speculation. (Mink, give anything away, I'll hit you over the head with my brother!) Now for the people that have been selected to be in my story:  
  


  * Mink mink@the-lair.com  

  * Lord of the Unknown Cheese bettabreeders@aol.com  

  * Louis Mazzola nicknametoolong@hotmail.com  
  


Congratulations to the winners! They'll be in one of my new stories, Uncertain Futures. Please read my end notes in chapter 16 (it's only a timeline, not officially part of the story, but the notes are important)! Good bye!


	16. Timeline of One World Isn't Enough

Chapter 16 Timeline

I submit this with chapter 15, Anniversary. This document includes the timeline(obviously) for the events of the story, and events in the past of the Digidestined, as mentioned in the story occasionally. Read the End Notes for my final thoughts' about everything in this story.  
**  
  
Pre- One World Isn't Enough Series / Main Adventure Series Events:**  
  
2000 - (April 18) TK and Kari fight Diaboromon, DNA digivolve to Qaitakalnimon, Diaboromon is defeated. During this time, Tai and Matt force the gateway to open to Digital World. Matt/Tai are infected by Darkness.  
  
2000 - (May 11-13) All remaining digivices convert to D-3s.  
  
2000 - (May 14) Ken and Ryo are attacked by Tai and Wargreymon, Ryo was presumed dead.  
  
2004 - (January) Cody and Yolei join Holy Alliance.  
  
  
**One World Isn't Enough Present Tense:  
**  
2008 - (December 28) General Hiroshi dies by cause of MetalGreymon. Chapter 1.  
  
2008 - (December 29) Alliance raids Aftermath research base. Chapter 1.  
  
2008 - (December 30) Kari attempts to take Sora's powers. Kari is kidnapped. TK builds a rescue party. Chapter 2.  
  
2008 - (December 30) Kari is rescued and returned to base. First steps of project NDD are started. Chapter 3.  
  
2008 - (December 30) Past of the Digidestined is revealed after Yolei asked. Tai tries to commit suicide, but Noctem stops him. Chapter 4.  
  
2008 - (December 31) New Year's Eve Celebration. Artificials are brought to life. Chapter 5.  
  
2009 - (January 1) General Mazzola comes to power, he is given a Digimon. Raids are committed on Alliance bases by Mazzola. Chapter 5.  
  
2009 - (January 2) Reports are sent to TK/Kari about destruction of Alliance bases. Alliance is called by unknown person' about the next raid location. TK/Kari and many soldiers go to location. Chapter 5.  
  
2009 - (January 2) Mazzola attacks Alliance forces, soldiers killed. Dedramon impales TK with spikes, Kari teleports out (Dedramon digivolves to Scutidramon). Davis is given his Digimon, digivolves straight to AeroVeedramon. TK gets medical attention, but does little good. Soldiers are sent to real world to get TK's mom, Nancy. Chapter ends with Izzy and Kari leaving to investigate Kari's digieggs. Chapter 6.  
  
2009 - (January 3) Nancy comes to Digital World, TK is saved from death. TK/Kari go to Real World for date, without Digimon. Alliance home base is attacked by General Mazzola. Mazzola escapes to Real World. Mysterious hooded person tells TK/Kari about Kindness. Chapter 7.  
  
2009 - (January 3) TK/Kari attempt to enter Digital World, but fail. Kari's powers do no good. Mazola attacks Odaiba, killing hundreds within minutes. TK and Kari find Ken, he joins them. Main Aftermath forces arrive in Real World, captures district, never finding TK/Kari/Ken. Matt and Tai arrive in Real World with MetalGarurumon and Wargreymon. Fires erupt all over the district. Chapter 8.  
  
2009 - (January 3) TK/Kari rescue people trapped in fires using powers, many saved. TK/Kari confront Matt/Tai while they are looking around, no Digimon to be used. Ken runs away from Matt and Tai. Chapter 9.  
  
2009 - (January 4) The fight between TK/Kari and Matt/Tai lasted all night. Alliance forces appear in gateway near one a.m., Tai/Matt fight Alliance forces with Mega Digimon. Aftermath Omegas fight Alliance Omega and Megas. TK/Kari leave main group with Digimon to search for Aftermath Flying Base. Chapter 9.  
  
2009 - (January 4) Patamon/Gatomon digivolve to Mega for the search of the Aftermath Flying Base. The base is found, hidden behind a cloak, in a destroyed neighborhood. The Digimon downgrade as they search the base, finding Tai in the process. The Digimon warp-digivolved to Mega to attack Tai. Tai jumps off flying base from a high altitude, Agumon dark digivolves to Cyberdramon and saves Tai, TK and Kari not knowing this. Chapter 10.  
  
2009 - (January 5) TK/Kari find out Tai is still alive after Kari mourned for hours. General Mazzola is attacked by Alliance forces, doesn't die. Hundreds die during attacks on outside districts. Biogenetic plague is engineered. TK/Kari rejoin the rest of the Holy Alliance forces, after destroying the flying base. Chapter 11.  
  
2009 - (January 6) Aftermath releases the biogenetic plague in Japan, starts to spread across the world. Any Digidestined is safe from plague because of their connection with their D-3s or digivices. Everyone else will die in one year if the Aftermath doesn't get what they want, weaker people start dying. A plan is created by Kari to remove' the Digital Aftermath generals. Chapter 12.  
  
2009 - (January 7) Top members of the Alliance rest before going up to deal with the Aftermath generals. Kari kills General Mazzola. TK kills General Moriyama. Sora confronts Tai. Izzy confronts Joe. Yolei/Valkyrimon, Cody/Vikemon, Ken/GranKuwagamon, and Mimi/Rosemon attack Aftermath home base in the Digital World. Chapter ends with the Alliance members coming back to base, minus Izzy and Sora. Biyomon isn't with Sora. Chapter 13.  
  
2009 - (January 8) Izzy fights Joe in the Real World using two swords each, HerculesKabuterimon verses Pleciomon. Joe's D-3 is smashed, Pleciomon downgrades to egg when its data is ripped from its body, egg explodes into data. A strange darkness is lifted from Joe's body, he eventually becomes good. Sora talks' with Tai, he starts backing towards reactor core. Sora's D-3 glows a pink light, light hits Tai, darkness is ripped from his body (some of the darkness struggles back into his body). Tai feels the pain of what he did to the Worlds, he runs to the reactor core. After a small talk, and Sora saying she loves him, he jumps with Wargreymon into the fiery core below. He screams out that he loves her. Chapter ends with Tai falling into the reactor. Chapter 14.  
  
2019 - (January 8) All the Digidestined gathered around Tai's grave. Few words are spoken, all, except for Sora, leave. She holds up her D-3 up to Tai's D-3 that is embedded in his grave, her's emits a pink light, while Tai's emits a soft purple light, his D-3 then dies. Strange men in black suits watch in the distance. Chapter 15.  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story, I'll never forget the impact you guys had on my life as I wrote this. I specially thank Mink and Lord Archive for the support they gave in the months this story took to write. This story really took on a life of its own after the first scene in the story. I originally planned for the Digidestined to be together, fighting a common enemy. After that idea was shot to hell, I thought that the Digital Aftermath and the Holy Alliance would be forced to unify and fight something much bigger than any of them. The idea of the character called Noctem didn't occur to me until I finished the flashback scenes in chapter four. In fact, his original name was going to be Darkness, but that sounded too feeble-minded! And I never planned on killing Tai off, it just came to me when I was writing the chapter summary for chapter 13, over a month ago. Well, I hope you continue to read my stories, I'll definitely read and review your's if you want me to. I'm going to be taking a one or two week vacation from FanFiction.Net to organize my thoughts for other stores, you might see edits for this story in that time, but nothing big.  
  
Final quote for this story:  
  
**We stand between choices,  
Each one could alter our lives forever.  
We hold onto our friends,  
For without them,  
We are alone.  
We watch the World spin around,  
Hoping it will never stop doing that.  
When we blink that one time,  
The whole World chances before our eyes.  
We will always do what is right,  
Even if others think it is wrong.  
Then there is the love we hold,  
It continues to exist,  
Even if we don't believe it to be true.  
  
The one thing we hate most is change,  
It always means saying goodbye to someone we cherish.  
  
  
-Karl Benson, looking back at the changes in our lives  
(7/7/2001- Writer of this story)  
  
  
**See You Soon...!


End file.
